Rebirth a legend DxD
by CrimsonEyes 213
Summary: Setelah Naruto mengalahkan Madara dan mati, ia terlahir kembali di dunia baru dengan nama Senju Naruto menandakan kehidupan keduanya dan dari sini hidup kedua Naruto pun dimulai ( Rinnegan, sharingan, narutoxharem ).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Menatap langit biru saat berada dalam kereta yang menuju kota untuk menghadiri Kuoh Akedemy karena tidak adanya sekolah tinggi di desanya. Dia berambut pirang yang gaya rambutnya mirip Minato bahkan bisa dibilang kembarannya satu-satu yang membedakannya adalah tanda kumis pada pipinya, bermata biru langit, memakai google ( seperti Obito ), Syal berwarna orange, berpakaian hitam panjang, celana panjang hitam, juga sepatu yang bewarna hitam. Saat ini Naruto mendesah karena ia harus meninggalkan desa dimana ia dibesarkan di dunia yang baru ini sambil memikirkan kembali saat ia berada di dunia baru ini.

**( flashback )**

Setelah mengalahkan Madara dan menyegel setengah cakra jyuubi akibat tubuhnya yang kelelahan saat penyegelan dan setengahnya lagi, Naruto menyegelnya dalam shiki fujin agar tidak ada orang yang menggunakan untuk kejahatan. Setelah menyegelnya Naruto jatuh berlutut saat ia batuk darah. Dia sedang sekarat. Meskipun ia mengalahkan klon zetsu putih yang banyak tapi ia masih hidup itulah bukti darah Uzumaki yang ada pada dirinya

Sadar bahwa ia akan mati, Naruto hanya tersenyum puas karena ini semua telah berakhir. Negara-negara yang aman dari unsur jahat ini. Sebuah era perdamaian akan datang hanya sebagai Sage Penatua diprediksi. Dia telah mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan semua. Jiraya, Nagato, Konan, orang tuanya. Dia akhirnya melakukan apa yang ia janjikan.

Meskipun Kyuubi/Kurama telah berteman dengan dia tapi ia mengorbankan dirinya bersatu dengan Jyuubi agar Naruto bisa melakukan teknik segel pada Jyuubi. Naruto akhirnya mati dengan damai meskipun ia tidak menjadi Hokage tapi ia tetap senang karena bisa melakukan apa yang para Hokage lakukan yaitu melindungi desa dan bukan hanya itu ia telah membawa kedamaian di tanah ini.

Naruto mengambang dalam gelap. Dia bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali kegelapan. Ada tidak ada suara. Ada perasaan tidak ada. Ada apa-apa. Hanya ada eksistensi. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama ia tinggal seperti itu. Rasanya seperti seabad tapi bisa saja lebih lama. Tiba-tiba kegelapan mulai surut sedikit demi sedikit. Dia kemudian merasakan sesuatu setelah waktu yang sangat lama. Dia basah. Dan lapar. Dia mencoba membuka matanya tetapi tidak memiliki energi untuk bergerak sama sekali.

Naruto entah bagaimana muncul di sebuah hutan sebagai anak dari empat setelah 'kematian' nya. Saat ia terbangun dan mencoba menemukan jalan keluar ia ditemukan oleh sepansang kakek dan nenek yang mencari kayu di hutan itu lalu dibawa Naruto ke pondok mereka dan Naruto pun dirawat saat mereka menanyakan dimana orang tuanya dan tempat tinggalnya, Naruto menjawab bahwa ia yatim piatu dan tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Mendengar hal itu membuat pasangan usia lanjut ini merasa sangat sedih jadi mereka akhirnya mengadopsi Naruto menjadi anak mereka karena anak mereka sebelumnya sudah meniggal akibat kecelakaan ketika usia anak mereka 15 tahun, jadi mereka memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Naruto tidak merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya mereka merawat Naruto dengan kasih saying layaknya anak kandung sehingga membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata kebahagian karena ketika Naruto berumur sama saat di konoha orang-orang memperlakukan dia seperti sebuah raksasa monster dijauhin, tidak dipedulikan dan orang-orang selalu menatap dia dengan kebencian.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah nama keluarga mereka adalah Senju itu membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah ada beberapa klan Senju yang masih bertahan hingga mereka sampai di dunia baru ini.

Akhirnya Naruto menggunakan nama keluarga senju untuk menandai bahwa ia telah memulai kehidupan kedua ini saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 6 orang tua angkatnya memberikan hadiah yang membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan karena belum ada orang yang memberinya hadiah selain Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei maupun pemilik Ichiraku ramen. Itu adalah syal berwarna putih, dan sebuah google (seperti Obito pakai).

Tapi dia adalah orang dewasa dalam tubuh anak-anak tentu saja membuat Naruto susah beradaptasi dengan sekolah dasar saat pertama kali ia masuk meskipun begitu Naruto tetap mendapatkan kawan karena ia selalu bertindak kekanak-kanakan dan juga selalu berlatih dengan **Rinnegan** dan **Sharingan** agar terbiasa dengan mata itu meskipun saat membentuk** Enternal** **Mangekyo ****S****haringan**membentuk empat bentuk shuriken yang saling terhubung satu sama lain dengan lingkaran yang mengitarinya ( bentuk gabungan dari Mangekyo milik Shisui dan milik Obito/Kakashi ).

Naruto beruntung bahwa rumah nya dekat dengan hutan di pengunungan sehingga ia bisa melatih ninjutsu, genjutsu, maupun taijutsu tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Saat Naruto berusia 10 tahun kakek dan nenek yang dianggap sebagai orang tua angkatnya mati akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka, tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa tepukul bagaimana tidak Naruto telah mengangap mereka seperti orang tuanya sendiri seperti Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina atau Jiraya dan Tsunade.

Sadar bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kerabat dekat, Naruto harus hidup sendiri tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto merasa sedih seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya karena ia juga telah menjalani hidup sendirian ketika berada di Konoha tahun demi tahun berlalu Naruto bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan sekolahnya maupun dirinya, Naruto juga tidak melupakan latihannya ia selalu memuat klon untuk terus berlatih sedangkan ia pergi ke sekolah dan kerja, meskipun begitu kecintaan pada ramen tidak akan pernah pudar meskipun berada di dunia baru.

Sifat dan kebiasan Naruto pun tidak terlalu berubah sifatnya masih tetap sama periang, bersikap kekanak-kekanakan dan serius ketika diperlukan, tapi Naruto terkadang menjadi cabul meskipun tidak setingkat Jiraya, mulai membaca porno dan kalau ia terlambat selalu memberi alasan-alasan yang aneh, bahkan selama ia sekolah menegah bawah ia sering disebut pria feminism karena wajahnya terkadang terlihat seperti perempuan.

Setelah ia lulus entah kebetulan atau tidak ia diterima di Kuoh Akedemy yang kabarnya sudah di buat menjadi co-ed yang dulunya merupakan sekolah khusus wanita sehingga Naruto sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk pergi ke Kuoh, sedangkan untuk tempat tinggal seorang teman dari kakek dan nenek Naruto memberikan alamat rumah yang merupakan teman lama dari mereka, sehingga Naruto tidak perlu lagi memikirkan tentang biaya tinggal di apartemen lagi.

**( flash end ) **

Setelah sampai di station Naruto mulai berjalan menuju alamat rumah yang tertulis di kertas, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhasil menemukan alamat rumah ini meskipun ia harus melewati rintangan akibat tersesat, saat berdiri rumah dan melihat ini adalah kediaman Hyoudoh , bisa dilihat dari papan nama keluarga yang tertancap di depan pagat rumah tersebut.

Sempat ragu-rugu Naruto pun menetapkan hatinya dan Melihat bel yang berada di depan rumah tersebut, naruto pun menekan tombol tersebut

***ting tong..ting..tong***

" Tunggu sebentar " terdengar jawaban dari rumah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah wanita yang berada di tengah umurnya dari pintu, dari penglihatan bisa dibilang wanita tersebut masih terlihat cantik meskipun berada di usia yang tidak muda lagi.

" siapa ya..? " tanya wanita tersebut.

" Aku Senju Naruto senang bertemu denganmu nyonya Hyoudoh " Kata Naruto sopan.

" Ah…jadi kau Naruto silakan masuk " mempersilakan Masuk.

Setelah memasuki rumah Naruto langsung menceritakan tentang kakek dan nenek dan kematian mereka enam tahun yang lalu.

" Aku minta maaf…kau pasti mengalami hidup yang susah selama ini "

" tidak apa-apa kok aku sudah terbiasa sekarang "

Saat Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan tuan dan nyonya Hyoudoh seorang anak lelaki turun dari tangga saat menuruni tangga mata Naruto bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu, mereka memandang sejenak.

" Ibu siapa dia ? "

" oh…Issei ini adalah Senju Naruto mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama kita " memperkenalkan Naruto pada pemuda yang diidentifikasi sebagai Issei turun dan memberi salam dengan Naruto

" Nama ku Hyoudoh Issei, senang bertemu dengan mu Naruto "

" Senang bertemu dengan mu juga Issei "

Hyoudoh Issei ia memiliki rambut coklat, mata berwarna coklat, mempunyai ketinggian rata-rata, saat ini ia berpakaian kaos polos dan celana pendek.

" Aku harap kita menjadi teman Issei "

" tentu saja Naruto " kata Issei menjabat tangan Naruto.

Sejak Naruto Tinggal di kediaman Hyoudoh Naruto menjadi akrab dengan Issei bahkan Naruto mengangap Issei seperti adiknya, keluarga Hyoudoh juga sangat sayang pada Naruto meskipun mereka mengatakan bahwa Naruto untuk tidak bekerja sambilan tapi Naruto bersikeras karena ia tidak ingin lebih merepotkan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah memberikan lebih kepada Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**( 5 Bulan kemudian ) **

Sudah 4 bulan Naruto tinggal di kediaman Hyoudoh, Naruto pun menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya di kuoh meskipun ia masih dibilang pria feminism, Naruto juga bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai ramen milik seorang pria tua bernama Asakura meskipun Naruto menyukai ramen tapi ia juga tahu cara membuatnya resep yang ia dapatkan dari Ichiraku benar-benar berguna orang-orang mulai datang ke kedai itu untuk memakan ramen karena enak.

Saat setelah ia menyelasaikan pekerjaan sambilan dan bersiap pulang ia merasakan sesuatu seperti sebuah penghalang lalu ia mengaktifkan **Sharingan **ternyata memang benar ada sebuah penghalang meskipun melihat dari kekuatan penghalang itu hanya berfungsi untuk menghilangkan kehadiran seseorang sehingga seseorang yang masuk penghalang itu tidak akan merasakan kehadirannya meskipun ia adalah iblis maupun malaikat.

Naruto pun menggunakan **Sharingan **mencari siapa yang menggunakan penghalang ini meskipun energy yang dihasilkan penghalang ini sangat kecil sampai-sampai tidak terlihat " yang membuat penghalang ini haruslah sangat ahli. " pikir Naruto meskipun menggunakan **Sharingan **ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang membuat penghalang ini jadi ia menggunakan Sage mode dan bermeditasi untuk mencari orang ini dengan energy alam " dapat " dengan itu ia mengaktifkan **Sharingan **lagi lalu memompa cakra ke kaki lalu melesat dengan cepat menuju orang itu.

**( Di**** atap**** gedung )**

"Haaa ~ h. Sialan Shemhazai Membuat saya melakukan hal semacam ini saya tidak babysitter Anda tahu.." Rengek seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat berada di dua puluhan ke atas. Dia sedang berbaring di atap bangunan sementara malas melihat arah kuil ditinggalkan.

"Dia tahu aku sibuk dengan 'penelitian' namun ia masih memaksa saya untuk pergi di sini" kata pria itu sambil menarik keluar sebuah amplop.

"Tapi tetap saja, bahwa Baraqiel, bagaimana ia bisa saja meninggalkan putrinya seperti itu dan kemudian meminta saya untuk merawatnya aku tahu dia memiliki banyak masalah dengan dia, meskipun putrinya sudah menjadi setan,Tapi masih ..." Ia terus merengek, tapi kemudian dia menarik keluar teropong.

"Meskipun ... Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi setan dari klan Gremony, tapi meskipun begitu mereka telah tumbuh dengan baik beberapa tahun ini dengan payudara dan body yang montok." Ia menggunakan teropong mengamati tubuh seksi dan payudara besar dari gadis berambut merah dan hitam panjang yang diikat menjadi ekor kuda yang mengenakan seragam Kuoh.

"Ano… paman apa yang anda lihat dengan teropong itu ? " Tanya suara misterius tiba-tiba yang tidak lain itu adalah Naruto tapi anehnya pria itu tidak terpengaruh dan malah mengangap Naruto seperti teman lama.

" Aku sedang mengamati anak perempuan dari teman lamaku meskipun aku tidak melihat dia beberapa tahun ini karena ia sudah menjadi setan dari klan Gremony tapi aku hanya memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja sekarang " jawab pria itu

" Setan , Klan Gremony !? " Pikir Naruto tapi merasa bahwa ' Gremony ' rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat tapi pikiran Naruto terganggu dari suara pria itu yang mulai terdengar mesum.

" Tapi kau tahu, ia beberapa tahun ini menjadi sangat cantik dan tubuhnya jadi sangat indah dan molek terutama payudaranya hehehehehe… rasanya aku ingin menyntuh buah dada dia walaupun dia adalah anak dari temanku " kata pria itu yang mulai terlihat mesum.

Naruto yang melihat perilaku pria itu membuat Naruto teringat ketika Jiraya pergi mengintip pemandian cewek, tapi mendengar perkataan pria itu membuat Naruto penasaran dan sisi cabulnya mulai muncul.

" Bolehkah aku melihatnya juga paman ? " Tanya Naruto anehnya pria menganguk dan menyerahkan teropongnya kepada Naruto lalu Naruto melihat ke arah kuil ditinggalkan. Bukanya mencari informasi dari pria itu malah mengikuti pria itu mengamati cewek cantik.

" Kau benar paman mereka sangat sangat cantik apalagi dada mereka ketika bergoyang hehehehehehe… " kata Naruto yang mengeluarkan tawa sesatnya tapi setelah mengamati mereka lebih dekat Naruto mengenal mereka berdua " bukankah mereka Rias Gremony dan Himejima Akeno dari kuoh akedemy ?"

" Kau benar sekali Vali… "

" Siapa Vali ? "

…

…

…

Terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum pria itu terkejut bahwa orang itu bukan salah satu temannya melainkan pemuda misterius. meskipun pria itu mengakui bahwa wajah pemuda pirang itu cukup feminism tapi pria itu tetap tenang Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap pria itu menatatap pasif seakan mengatakan 'baru sadar sekarang'.

"Wah, wah ini. Kejutan ~" kata pria dengan cara yang santai. Meskipun ia mengatakan dengan cara itu, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang mengalami keringat dingin mengalir di punggungnya sekarang akibat tatapan Naruto yang sekarang menggunakan Sharingan yang perlahan tomoe disekitar matanya mulai berputar perlahan untuk beberapa alasan pria itu tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya akibat tatapan pemuda itu.

" kau memiliki mata yang menarik, nak dan bagaimana kau menemukan aku ?" tanya pria itu sambil memandang mata pemuda itu pria itu bisa merasakan kekuatan yang besar dari mata dan tubuh anak itu.

"... Ini bukan urusan mu paman " kata Naruto dengan nada sopan namun sangat dingin. Pria itu menjadi lebih mengagitasi karena hal ini.

"Apakah itu mungkin semacam sihir ?" tanya pria itu setelah menelan ludahnya.

" Sihir " pikir Naruto sesaat ia tidak tahu apa itu sihir tapi yang ia tahu dari sumber-sumber seperti anime dan manga, ia tahu bahwa sharingan, rinnegan maupun teknik ninja bukanlah sihir, karna ia tahu dunia ini tidak mengenal adanya cakra jadi ia hanya menjawab "Tidak ... Ini hanya salah satu kemampuan saya ..."

"Kemampuan ...?" Pria itu menjadi lebih dan lebih gugup setelah mendengar ini. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk menyuarakan spekulasinya.

...

"Kid ... katakan padaku kau ... ..."

" bagaimana kau bisa mendektesi ku...?" kata pria dengan suara gugup. Ini bisa dimengerti, karena ia membuat penghalang itu dengan energy sangat tipis namun kuat dan luas sehingga setan maupun malaikat tidak akan tahu keberadaannya tapi jika ia secara kebetulan di dekat dia….

"...Kau tahu aku lebih suka tidak memjawab itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak"

"... Dan itu adalah ...?"

" Siapa kau? "

"Kau sudah menonton mereka dari tadi, terutama Akeno-senpai ... Jadi ... siapa kau.?

...

"Azazel, Namaku ... Azazel ..." memperkenalkan pria yang kini diidentifikasi sebagai Azazel.

"nah… Azazel-san Bahwa alasan Anda di sini adalah untuk mengawasi anak teman Anda ... aku benar?"

"Itu benar ... saya lakukan nikmat untuk teman dekat saya yang menolak untuk bertemu dengan putrinya sendiri, karena kegagalannya" jelas Azazel.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai melunakkan tatapannya sehingga Azazel merasa santai karena daritadi ia terus tegang akibat tatapan Naruto.

"Dapatkah saya mengajukan pertanyaan ? " Azazel bertanya perlahan.

" Hanya jika Anda menjawab pertanyaan saya " jawab Naruto.

" Heh. Nakal Cheeky ... " kata Azazel dengan senyum geli.

" Baik saya akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda.. Tapi pertama-tama katakan padaku ... tentang mata Anda?" Naruto menatap Azazel dan kemudian Naruto pun berbicara.

"Sharingan"

"Apa?"

"Ini disebut Sharingan ini kemampuan mata yang bila melihat aliran energy dan itu semua saya akan mengatakan kepada Anda..." kata Naruto dengan nada tenang.

...

"Sharingan ... eh? Oke, lalu bertanya pertanyaan Anda ..."

"Ceritakan kebenaran tentang situasi Akeno-senpai itu dan kau ini apa aku merasa kau bukan manusia " kata Naruto dengan suara tenang tapi dibalik suara itu terdapat nada gelap memaksa.

Azazel terkejut ini, tetapi memutuskan untuk mematuhi dan mulai menceritakan seluruh cerita.

Setelah Azazel menceritakan tentang Akeno dan dunia supernatural kepada Naruto. Cerita tentang peperangan tiga fraksi, yaitu Tuhan, Malaikat jatuh dan Iblis yang berakhir tanpa pemenang dan memakan korban yang banyak dari tiga fraksi. Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto merasa sedih tapi Naruto menjadi terkejut tentang organizasi rahasia brigade Khaos yang kedengaran nya seperti Akatsuki di dunianya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jadi kau adalah malaikat jatuh, Azazel ? " Azazel hanya menganguk.

" Dan kau adalah Jenderal Gubernur malaikat jatuh ? "Azazel hanya menganguk sekali lagi.

" jadi Akeno senpai adalah malaikat jatuh yang menjadi iblis dan Rias-senpai adalah iblis dari klan elit di dunia yang bernama underworld "

" benar sekali, nak "

Kemudian Naruto termenung sejenak memikirkan tentang informasi yang baru didapatnya hal ini membuat Naruto merasa pusing dan itu membuat Naruto mendesah lalu ia menatap Azazel.

" terima kasih " kata Naruto yang mulai dengan senyum

Melihat expresi ini Membuat Azazel bingun " kenapa, kau berterima kasih pada ku ? "

" kau lihat awalnya aku kira kau adalah orang yang jahat dan mesum ternyata kau adalah orang yang baik bahkan kau mau memastikan anak teman mu agar baik-baik saja meskipun kau tetap mesum" kata Naruto malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" heh… Anak yang aneh "

" ah,… aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku Namaku Senju Naruto"

" Namanya Naruto ya " Pikir Azazel

" Azazel-san jangan kawathir aku akan menjaga dia tidak mereka untuk mu " kata Naruto dengan senyum hangat " dan kau tahu aku tidak akan melanggar perkataan-ku " dengan perkataan itu Naruto mulai menghilang seperti kilat kuning.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto menghilang hanya mengeluarkan senyum " Naruto ya dia memang orang yang benar-benar menarik "

"Saya serahkan kepada Anda sisanya... Naruto ..." kata Azazel sambil tersenyum dan menengadah ke langit malam. Dia kemudian memiliki pikiran tiba-tiba mengenai seseorang.

"Aku ingin tahu ... Apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto dan Vali akan bertemu?" pikir Azazel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**( Sebulan kemudian )**

Sudah sebulan ia bertemu dengan Azazel dan mengetahui tentang malaikat, malaikat jatuh , dan iblis membuat Naruto sedikit waspada apalagi ia sadar bahwa Issei memiliki kekuatan di dalam dirinya meskipun itu masih tertidur, tapi yang membuat dia kawathir adalah tentang keselamatan Issei jika ada malaikat, malaikat jatuh, maupun iblis yang memanfaatkannya untuk kejahatan. Jadi Naruto memasang segel **Hirashin no jutsu **pada Issei agar bisa mengawasi Issei dimanapun ia berada sampai Issei bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Naruto pulang dari tempat kerja sambilan ia menuju taman lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di taman untuk beristirahat akibat kecapean karena melayani begitu banyak pelanggan tadi. Merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, Naruto pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tapi perjalanan Naruto terganggu ditengah jalan saat melihat 3 orang berjalan kearah dia beberapa saat Naruto memandangi mereka, Naruto bersiul akibat yang ia lihat adalah 2 cewek cantik, seksi dan seorang anak terlihat lucu dan manis.

Yang satu seorang wanita tinggi dan montok dengan panjang, rambut biru yang menutupi mata kanannya dan mata coklat. Bajunya terdiri dari violet yang, jas-seperti atas dengan kerah lebar, rok mini yang cocok, dan sepatu bertumit hitam. The trenchcoat atas terbuka pada dadanya, memberikan pandangan ke payudaranya dan belahan dada. Dia juga mengenakan kalung emas di lehernya.

Yang lain adalah wanita menarik sekitar usia yang sama seperti Naruto atau lebih tua setahun dengan rambut hitam panjang yang jatuh ke pinggul dan mata ungu. Bajunya terdiri dari gaun hitam pendek dengan kecil, ringan jaket ungu di atas.

Dan yang kecil seorang anak gadis dengan rambut pirang ditata in twin ekor kuda sisi pendek dan mata biru. Dia mengenakan Lolita pakaian Gothic, yang terdiri dari gaun Lolita hitam dengan putih embel-embel, busur hitam besar di bagian depan, dan sebuah permata hijau tertanam pada kerah, putih kaus kaki paha-tinggi, dan sepatu hitam. Dia juga mengenakan busur hitam besar di atas dari rambutnya.

" wah…wah apa yang kita temukan disini seorang manusia rendahan dan lemah " menyatakan rambut hitam dengan nada mengejek.

" Jadi kita semua tertarik kesini Cuma karna manusia rendahan ini " lanjut rambut biru dengan nada sombong.

" neh…neh kalau begitu kita bunuh saja onii-san di sana " tambah berambut pirang menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan gembira.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan mereka merasa sedikit frustasi akibat ejekan mereka kemudian membuat Naruto mendesah " sepertinya mereka perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran terutama mereka itu…" pikir Naruto, ia sudah tahu mereka ini apa karna aura yang mereka pancarkan sekarang meskipun mereka jauh lebih lemah dari orang itu.

" Bolehkah aku tahu maksud kedatangan kalian dan kalian ini siapa ? " Tanya Naruto sopan untuk memastikan pemikirannya.

" huh…manusia yang tak tahu diri, sudah mau mati tapi masih saja berlaku sopan memang rendahan " kata berambut hitam dengan nada sombong juga mengejek.

" Baiklah karena kau sebentar lagi kau akan mati kami akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Raynare " memperkenalkan rambut hitam yang diidentifikasi sebagai Raynare.

" Namaku Kalawarner, ingat itu manusia rendahan " memperkenalkan wanita rambut biru yang diidentifikasi sebagai Kalawarner.

" dan namaku adalah Mittelt senang bertemu dengan mu onii-san " memperkenalkan rambut pirang wanita yang diidentifikasi sebagai Mittelt.

" dan kami adalah malaikat jatuh " menyatakan Raynare yang mulai berubah ia tumbuh lebih tinggi, mengambil penampilan yang lebih matang, dan matanya berubah, mengambil sebuah gelap, tampak lebih jahat. Pakaiannya juga berubah secara dramatis, sekarang terdiri dari hitam, tali-seperti objek (menyerupai kulit) di sekitar dan di bawah payudaranya, sepotong thong-seperti yang diadakan di sekitar pinggulnya oleh tiga tali tipis, sarung tangan yang berjalan di atas lengannya dengan panjang kecil rantai tergantung dari mereka, bahu Pelindung benda-seperti di bahunya dengan tiga paku besar tumbuh dari bahu kanannya, dan sepatu bot hitam. Lalu ia dan lainnya mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

" sudah kuduga " pikir Naruto datar.

Lalu seketika itu Raynare membuat tombak cahaya berwarna kemerahan dan melemparnya kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan mudah menghidari tombak itu tapi itu membuat Kalawarner dan Mittelt membuat tombak cahaya mereka lalu melempar kearah Naruto.

" wah… tak kusangka burung jatuh seperti kalian tahu kerja sama tim " memuji Naruto yang menhindari tombak cahaya Kalawarner dan Mittelt, tapi malaikat jatuh yang mendengarnya itu seperti sebuah ejekan.

" Akan kubunuh kau manusia rendahan !" teriak Raynare

Naruto terus menghindari tombak cahaya mereka dengan mudah hal ini membuat mereka marah melihat expresi Naruto yang terus tersenyum pada mereka seolah-olah Naruto sedang bermain dengan mereka. Lalu mereka mulai melakukan serangan jarak dekat dan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Naruto melalui sisi yang berbeda.

Naruto yang melihat mereka mulai melakukan searangan langsung hanya tersenyum sadar bahwa mereka telah mulai masuk pada perangkapnya, Naruto lalu mengaktifkan **Rinnegan** lalu membuat beberapa segel tangan.

**Chidori Nagashi**

Dengan deklarasi jurus itu Naruto menghasilkan listrik dari seluruh tubuhnya lalu listrik itu meulai menyebar efeknya langsung terasa para malaikat jatah yang terbang menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi terkena sengatan listrik lalu mereka langsung jauh akibat sengatan listrik itu.

Setelah mereka terjatuh Naruto menggunakan Mokuton untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki mereka agar mereka tidak bisa kabur.

" Ughh…kayu apa ini keras sekali !" teriak Raynare berusaha membebaskan diri dari kayu yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

" Percuma, kayu itu menahan energy kalian, jadi sekarang ini hanya malaikat jatuh tanpa kekuatan atau bisa dibilang manusia biasa " kata Naruto dengan tenang.

" Sial.. apa maumu..!? " teriak Kalawarner dengan Raynare dan Mittelt menatap mata Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto berfikir mencari jawaban yang pas dengan pertanyaan mereka.

" Umm… kalian tahu sejujurnya aku tidak tahu juga " jawab Naruto

Jawaban yang tak terduga itu membuat mereka keringat turun.

" ah… aku ingat apa kalian ini mau menjadi hamba ku ? " Tanya Naruto

Mendengar hal itu seketika membuat expresi mereka terkejut

" Apa onii-san ini bodoh tidak mungkin kami menjadi hamba dari manusia rendahan sepertimu " Kata Mittelt sinis

" benar mana mungkin kami mau apalagi sama rendahan sepertimu " tambah Kalawarner dengan tatapan yang merendahkan orang lain.

" Kau ini memang bodoh ya itu memang ciri manusia rendahan seperti mu. " Lanjut Raynare sambil tertawa.

" Sudah kuduga, mereka memang hanya tahu merendahkan orang lain dan menindas yang lemah " Pikir Naruto " Mungkin aku harus mencoba teknik itu, aku harap Azazel tidak akan marah padaku nanti " pikir Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mendekat pada mereka, membuat mereka merasa ketakutan melihat mata Naruto yang semula biru menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe disekitar pupil mata melihat mata itu membuat mereka sangat ketakutan seakan mata itu menusuk jiwa mereka bagaikan es yang dingin.

" Hei kalian "

Seketika itu mereka pun melihat mata Naruto yang tadi merah dengan tiga tomoe kemudian mejadi empat bentuk shurikeen yang terhubung satu sama lain dengan lingkaran yang mengitarinya, dan satu kata dari mulut Naruto akan merubah takdir dari mereka.

Kotoamatsukami..

Seketika itu perasaan, ingatan, pikiran, dan pengalaman Mereka berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu 180 derajat berbeda dengan ingatan yang dialami nya. Dan akhirnya mereka jatuh pingsan.

" ternyata berhasil padahal sebelumnya gagal pada kakek penjaga toko ramen di desa ku setahun yang lalu " pikir Naruto. Fakta bahwa ia menggunakan pada kakek pemilik to remen itu yang awalnya untuk membiarkan ia makan gratis karna ia tidak punya uang waktu itu tapi hasilnya gagal dan ia harus mencuci piring sampai tokonya tutup akibat tidak membayar, alasannya adalah kakek itu sudah hampir 90 tahun baik pikiran, penglihatan, maupun pendengaran nya sudah buruk sehingga ia gagal hanya pada saat itu anaknya sedang pergi membeli tepung sebentar dan menyuruh dia menjaga toko sementara.

" Perasaan, ingatan dan pengalaman yang kuubah tentu saja akan membuat mereka akan menjadi orang yang penurut, peduli, juga baik hati juga perasaan cinta yang kutambah pada mereka akan membuat mereka menjadi orang yang lebih berperasaan. " Pikir Naruto menatap mereka yang terbaring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**( 45 menit kemudian )**

" Egh… kepala ku " keluh Kalawarner memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing "apa Kalian baik-baik saja.. ? " melihat Raynare dan Mittelt yang telah bangun menandakan mereka baik-baik saja.

" Hey kita harus mencari Naruto-sama " perintah Raynare membuat Karawarner dan Mittelt menganguk dan bersiap untuk mencari Naruto tapi tergangu saat muncul suara dari seseorang.

" Raynare-chan, Kalawarner-chan, Mittelt-chan sedang apa kalian ? " Tanya Naruto melihat mereka yang mulai siap pergi.

" Naruto-sama/onii-chan " teriak mereka bersama lalu berlari kearah Naruto kemudian mulai memeluk Naruto karena khawatir.

Dalam ingatan mereka yang baru mereka sebelumnya adalah malaikat jatuh yang sekarat akibat serangan iblis. Naruto yang melihat mereka di depan rumahnya seminggu setelah kematian kakek dan neneknya kemudian menolong mereka dan merawat mereka setelah mereka sadar lalu berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena telah menyelamatan nyawa mereka, lalu mereka bersumpah akan melayani Naruto seumur hidup mereka sejak itu mereka mulai merawat Naruto mulai dari pola makan, membersikan rumah, dan lain-lain.

Naruto juga mengajarkan mereka cara membela diri dan mereka tujuan hidup mereka, perasaan mereka pun tumbuh seiring waktu pada Naruto, dan saat Naruto berangkat ke kota untuk bersokolah di Kuoh Naruto memberi pesan agar menjaga rumah sementara ia pergi tapi sepertinya mereka sangat kawathir tentang kondisi Naruto jadi mereka memustukan untuk pergi menemui Naruto. Dan saat ini mereka telah bertemu dengan tuan mereka

" Onii-chan aku sangat merindukan mu " menyatakan Mittelt sambil menangis memeluk Naruto.

" aku tidak apa-apa tak usah khawatir " kata Naruto mengusap kepala Mittelt " padahal sejam yang lalu mereka ingin membunuhku " Pikir Naruto " yah sudahlah, aku lebih senang jika mereka begini "

" Jadi, kenapa kalian datang bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk menjaga rumah ? " Tanya Naruto yang membuat mereka diam sejenak.

" habis, kami khawatir dengan keadaan tuan " Kata Kalawarner.

" dan kami takut jika tuan diserang oleh orang jahat " tambah Raynare.

" terima kasih karena sudah khawatir pada ku " kata Naruto dengan senyum yang lembut yang membuat pipi mereka memerah.

" baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke rumah ku yang sekarang " menyatakan Naruto saat mau berangkat ia teringat sesuatu.

" apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarga Hyoudoh tentang mereka nanti ? " Pikir Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai Chapter 1 ini**

**Maaf jika ada kesalan grammar dan etc maklum masih baru dan sejujurnya aku tidak tahu akan kemana cerita ini nantinya karena aku membuatnya 3 hari yang lalu hehehehehehe.  
**

**please Review ya guys !**

**See you next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke rumah ku yang sekarang " menyatakan Naruto saat mau berangkat ia teringat sesuatu.

" apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluarga Hyoudoh tentang mereka nanti ? " Pikir Naruto.

**( Kediaman Hyoudoh )**

" Jadi begitulah ceritanya, bolehkan mereka tinggal disini sementara waktu ? " Tanya Naruto

" oh…tidak apa-apa mereka boleh tinggal disini kok " kata tuan Hyoudoh " benarkan sayang ? "

" tentu saja boleh " lanjut nyonya Hyoudoh.

" terima kasih banyak " kata Naruto " Untuk mereka punya kemampuan memanipulasi pikiran agar dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat " pikir Naruto.

Sejak saat itu mereka tinggal di kediaman Hyoudoh, mereka membantu nyonya Hyoudoh dalam mengurus rumah tentu saja membuat Issei cemburu berat karena mereka sangat memperhatikan Naruto layaknya seorang istri pada suami selain itu mereka adalah 2 gadis yang cantik dan seksi, dan satu gadis imut dan loli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sudah seminggu berlalu, Naruto sedang memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya saat ini ia berfikir tentang kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini beberapa orang meninggal tanpa sebab, bukan itu yang dipikirkan Naruto melaikan aura yang ada di setiap korban selalu ada aura malaikat jatuh membuat Naruto merasa bertanya-tanya ia yakin Azazel tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu kecuali ada anak buahnya yang diam-diam melakukan di belakang Azazel tapi yang menjadi pentanyaannya adalah ' mengapa dan apa yang mereka cari ? '

Hal ini yang membuat Naruto merasakan firasat buruk lalu ia memanggil Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt

" apa tuan membutuhkan sesuatu ? " Tanya Kalawarner.

" aku ingin kalian menjadi mata-mata dan masuk ke fraksi malaikat jatuh " kata Naruto.

" mata-mata " ulang Raynare dan Mittlet.

" jangan khawatir aku akan mengunci kepribadian dan ingatan kalian tentang aku sehingga kalian tidak akan ketehuan "

" tapi tuan…" Raynare tidak bisa menyesaikan perkataannya ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

" kalian terlalu khawatir aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri " kata Naruto lalu memeluk mereka yang membuat mereka memerah dan senang " aku harap kalian baik-baik saja nanti " dengan kata itu Naruto memasang segel pada mereka agar kepribadian mereka yang sekarang tersegel dan digantikan dengan kepribadian mereka yang lama.

Setelah memasang segel pada mereka Naruto meminta mereka agar menghilangkan kenangan mereka pada keluarga Hyoudoh lalu menyuruh mereka keluar sejauh mungkin setelah mereka terbang cukup jauh Naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan mengaktifkan segel itu.

Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt menjadi bingun kenapa mereka ada disini mereka lalu mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi belakangan ini tapi mereka tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi pada mereka belakangan ini seperti ada penghalang yang menghalangi pikiran mereka belakangan ini, merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk memikirkannya sekarang mereka pun terbang menuju gereja yang ditinggalkan.

Sementara itu Naruto memandang langit malam hanya bisa mendesah " aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberi tahu masalah ini Azazel, untuk sekarang " pikir Naruto lalu membaca bacaan pornonya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**( Setahun Kemudian ) **

Kuoh Akedemy merupakan salah satu sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal karena pendidikanya . setahun yang lalu sekolah tersebut diubah menjadi sekolah campuran, yang berarti laki-laki bisa masuk disekolah sekolah tersebut baru beberapa tahun dirubah menjadi sekolah campuran yang menyebabkan rasio jumlah siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki 8:3.

" Hah… aku ingin sekali menyentuh dada wanita " menyatakan pria yang tak lain adalah Hyoudoh Issei yang saat ini sedang berbaring bersama kedua temannya Motohama dan Matsuda mereka bertiga terkenal di Kuoh Akedemy sebagai trio-mesum yang saat ini mereka berbaring memandangi langit.

" Aku menginginkannya juga " kata Matsuda.

" jangan mengatakannya, itu sangat tidak berguna " tambah Motohama .

" hei Matsuda, Motohama " kata Issei yang mulai bangun " apa kalian tahu kenapa kita masuk sekolah ini ? "

" Tentu saja karena jumlah murid perempuan lebih banyak daripada lelaki "

" Ditambah disekolah ini banyak sekali wanita yang cantik dan sexy "

" Dan jangan lupa kita disini adalah Harem " kata Issei yang mulai bersemangat.

" memang benar hidup setiap hari dipenuhi oleh dada yang indah yang menunggu kita " Menyatakan Matsuda.

" Oi…kalian sedang apa ? " Tanya suara misterius yang membuat mereka menoleh orang yang bertanya itu tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Dia tidak kebanyakan siswa yang memakai seragam normal ia memakai sweter merah ( seperti Rikuo ) dan jas kuoh dengan syal putih dan google yang merupakan ciri khasnya, tanda kumis di pipinya dan muka yang terlihat feminism.

" Oh… kau Naruto " kata Issei sedikit jengkel sementara Matsuda dan Motohama memasang muka cemburu .

" Oi..oi kenapa muka kalian seperti itu ? " Tanya Naruto melihat expresi mereka.

Saat Issei hendak menjawab, terdengar suara teriak histeris dari beberapa perempuan.

" Kyaa~ " teriak siswi saat melihat cowok terpopuler di Kouh yaitu Yuuto Kiba.

" Kiba-kun apa yang kau lakukan setelah sekolah ? " Tanya seorang siswi Kuoh " apa kau ingin pergi ke karoke dengan kita nanti ? " Tanya siswi lainnya.

" Maaf aku sedang ada kegiatan klub sekarang " kata Yuuto Kiba dengan sopan dan penuh dengan Casanova yang membuat wanita langsung mememerah.

" Cih.. terkutuk semua orang tampan di dunia ini " kata Issei, yang melihat Yuuto Kiba yang mulai pergi. Hampir semua cewek menyukainya. Selain tampan Yuuto pun terkenal baik dan sopan kepada murid yang lain membuat reputasi makin meninggi.

Setelah itu para siswi yang hendak pergi juga melihat Naruto " Lihat itu Naruto-kun " kata seorang siswi yang membuat beberapa siswi senang melihat Naruto.

Naruto juga popular dikalangan cewek selain tampan Naruto juga sangat sopan dan baik dengan murid yang lain meskipun ia selalu bersama dengan trio-mesum dan mesum tapi tidak membuat para cewek berhenti mengaguminya ditambah tanda kumis di pipinya membuat ia sangat imut dan lucu di kalangan cewek malahan ada beberapa cowok mengaguminya karena muka feminism Naruto.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang membuat mereka berteriak histeris, lalu melihat trio-mesum juga ada disitu sisiwi perepuan melihat mereka dengan pandangan kotor.

" Psssstt Itu, mereka trio-mesum !, Ayo kita pergi. Jika kita tinggal dekat dengan mereka, kita akan berakhir hamil " bisik siswi yang melewati mereka.

" **HIKSSS " **tangis ketiga Trio-mesum.

" hey jangan seperti ini bersemangatlah sedikit " kata Naruto menyemangati mereka.

" kau tidak mengerti penderitaan kami Naruto " Kata Issei " kenapa, kenapa dunia ini tidak adil ! " teriak Issei dalam kesedihan sementara Matsuda dan Motohama meratapi nasib mereka semata-mata karena ketidakadilan dunia ini.

Melihat adegan mereka membuat Naruto karingat jatuh tapi merasa simpati juga pada mereka.

" hei Issei, Motohama, Matsuda.. " panggil Naruto

" ya..."

"kalian mau ngintip cewek ganti baju di club Kendo , ini lagi jadwalnya"

Seketika itu semangat membara muncul di mata mereka masing-masing, melihat perubahan sikap mereka membuat Naruto mendesah.

" kalau begitu kita akan bertemu di tempat biasa jika kalian ketahuan lagi. " Kata Naruto.

" baiklah kakak tertua " menyatakan mereka dengan semangat mesum yang membuat Naruto keringat turun bahkan lebih, lalu mereka mulai berteriak layaknya tentara hendak ke medan perang.

"LETS GOOO!"

Dan mereka pun berlari menuju ketempat tujuan.

Naruto yang melihat mereka berlari pun hanya bisa mendesah " yah sebaiknya aku pergi juga " Naruto mulai mengeluarkan bacaan porno nya dan mulai membaca sambil berjalan untuk membeli ramen instant.

**( Sejam kemudian )**

" Jadi Issei kau dipukuli lagi oleh para cewek kendo lagi ? " Naruto melihat wajah Issei yang dipukuli pedang bamboo dari cewek kendo.

Yang pada saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di halaman depan sebuah bangunan sekolah lama Kuoh.

" Kau tidak tahu rasanya dipukuli oleh pedang bamboo Naruto " Kata Issei sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit.

" itu sangat menyakitkan bukan ? " Tanya Matsuda.

" Itu Karena kalian berdua meninggalkan aku ! " Issei memarahi kedua temannya " Jika Aku melihat dada yang bagus, kemudian menjadi seperti ini aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak melihat apa-apa ! ini sangat menyebalkan ".

" Sudalah Issei mungkin kau hari ini kurang beruntung " kata Naruto sambil memakan ramennya.

" dasar kau dan ramen mu tidak mengerti apa-apa penderitaan ku " Issei terus memarahi Naruto tentang ketidakpeduliannya sementara Naruto terus menikmati ramen instannya tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Issei.

Tanpa disadari Issei, dia dan Naruto sedang di observasi oleh seorang wanita berambut merah dari jendela atas bangunan sekolah yang sudah tua yang merupakan Occult Research Club .

" Apa yang kau lihat buchou ? " kata Akeno malihat buchounya yang tak lain adalah Rias Gremony.

" apa kau tahu pemuda berambut coklat dan pirang itu ? " Tanya Rias menunjuk kedua orang itu dari jendela lalu Akeno melihat mereka .

" Itu adalah Senju Naruto dari 2-C dan Hyoudoh dari 2-b kenapa dengan mereka ? "

" Jujur jika Issei aku merasa ia memilki sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuhnya yang memancarkan aura kekuatan. Masalahnya adalah Senju Naruto, aku tidak tau apa itu. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh tentang orang tersebut, dari fakta kita melihat dia manusia dan bukan malaikat jatuh atau iblis. "

Setelah beberapa jeda diam, Rias pun bicara kembali

" untuk sekarang kita akan mengawasi Issei dan Naruto untuk melihat kemana ini menuju.."

**( Malam hari di Kediaman Hyoudoh )**

" Heh… ada wanita yang menyatakan cintanya pada mu ? " Tanya Naruto yang langsung tertarik pada cewek yang dibicarakan Issei.

" Tentu saja Naruto namanya Amano Yuuma dia benar-benar cantik dan imut meskipun aku tidak tahu dimana ia bersekolah" kata Issei yang mulai membayangkan Yuuma.

" yah..yah aku harap ia tidak menyesal kemudian karena sudah berpacaran dengan mu" Naruto mulai menggoda Issei.

" Apa katamu Naruto bodoh " kata Issei yang mulai marah.

Naruto yang melihat expresi Issei langsung tertawa melihat itu membuat Issei lebih marah karena baru saja dipermainkan Naruto.

" maaf Issei, tapi aku senang kok akhirnya ada cewek yang menyukai mu " kata Naruto " aku harap aku bias bertemu dengannya "

" tentu saja Naruto besok akan ku kenalkan dia pada mu juga Motohama dan Matsuda " kata Issei dengan senang.

Keesokan Harinya Issei memperkenalkan pacarnya yang cantik membuat Matsuda dan Motohama cemburu berat sementara Naruto merasa curiga pada Yuuma ia merasa dia adalah malaikat jatuh dan tentu saja Naruto tahu Yuuma ini adalah Raynare tapi tidak ingin membuat Issei curiga jadi Naruto memberi salam pada Yuuma. Naruto melihat mata Yuuma sekilas berbahaya dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada Issei.

Setelah itu Issei dan Yuuma berjalan menuju sekolah meninggalkan Naruto, Matsuda dan Motohama.

" hei aku yakin kalian pasti akan memiliki pacar seperti Yuuma nanti " Naruto menyemangati mereka yang sedang depresi berat atas kejadian barusan.

Seperti biasa saat sekolah berakhir Naruto langsung pergi kerja sambilan dan selama perjalanan menuju kedai ramen ia melihat Yuuma yang sedang berjalan menuju gereja yang ditinggalkan.

Hal ini membuat Naruto penasaran apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Raynare yang saat ini mengaku sebagai Yuuma lalu Naruto membuat klon dan menyuruh klonnya untuk pergi ke kedai ramen untuk kerja sambilan sedangkan dia akan mengikuti Raynare menuju gereja yang ditinggalkan.

Sesampainya di gereja Naruto langsung menyusup ke atap dan melihat bukan hanya malaikat jatuh ada juga beberapa pemburu setan yang merupakan sekutu mereka, tentu saja ia tahu mereka melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Azazel.

Meskipun Naruto tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ia mendengar salah seorang dari mereka membicarakan seseorang bernama Asia Argento dengan suara yang bisa didengar keras.

" Asia Argento " pikir Naruto " terus apa hubungannya dengan Issei dan kenapa Raynare mendekati Issei, apa tujuan mereka ? " ada begitu banyak teka-teki yang harus dijawab tapi melihat hari sudah sore membuat Naruto cepat harus pergi karena tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di sini.

Saat berada ditengah jalan ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang aneh yaitu seorang pendeta kuil sedang duduk bersama dengan makluk entah apalah dia semakin lama Naruto lihat makluk itu membuat Naruto penasaran jadi ia berjalan ke pendeta kuil itu

" ano…permisi paman boleh kutanyaka… " Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena pendeta kuil itu langsung menyela

" aku bukan paman, aku Katsura ! " menyatakan pria mengankat topi pendetanya memandang Naruto.

" kalau begitu Zura-san boleh kutany… "

" aku bukan Zura, aku Katsura ! "

" yah…sudahlah aku ingin tanya makluk aneh apa itu, apakah itu bocah yang mengenakan kostum ? " Tanya Naruto menunjuk makluk aneh itu.

" Ini bukan bocah, ini Elizabeth ! dan ia adalah hewan peliharaanku " jawab Katsura.

Naruto menatap makluk itu yang bernama Elizabeth dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya tentu saja mana ada makluk berbentuk seperti pengiuin berwarna putih polos, lebar, setinggi orang dewasa dan kakinya Naruto bisa melihatnya meskipun sekilas berbentuk seperti manusia ? adalah hewan peliharaan.

" Makluk ini dilihat dari mana pun bukan hewan peliharaan, apalagi kakinya mirip seperti manusia meskipun tertutupi oleh mantel penguin ini, apakah dia manusia atau…? " pikir Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi Naruto dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Katsura.

" boleh kutanya sesuatu umm… " perkataan Katsura terhenti karena tidak mengetahui nama pemuda ini.

" Naruto… namaku Naruto "

" kalau begitu Naruto apa kau tahu seseorang bernama Sakata Gintoki ? "

" Siapa lagi dia ? " tanya Naruto pada dirinya yang pelahan-lahan mendapatkan sesuatu yang ganjil dengan cerita ini.

" Kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa dengan orang yang bernama Gintoki itu ? " Tanya Naruto hati-hati.

" Aku bermaksud untuk mengajak dia untuk menghancurkan bandara dengan bom waktu ini " Kata Katsura sambil mengeluarkan bola besi yang tampaknya merupakan bom waktu " aku akan mengusir para amanto pergi dari kota Edo dan menyakinkan Shogun untuk memusuhi para amanto itu."

" Jadi kau ini teroris " pikir Naruto " dan Edo, Shogun dia hidup dijaman mana sih ? " tapi Naruto terhenti pada kata Amanto yang membuat perasaan Naruto benar ada yang salah dengan cerita ini.

" Maaf tapi sepetinya kau salah masuk cerita Zura-san "

" aku bukan Zura, aku Katsura ! dan apa maksudmu aku salah masuk cerita " Katsura mulai memarahi Naruto

" tentu saja ini fanfiction untuk Naruto bukan Gintama dasar bodoh " marah Naruto pada Katsura.

" aku bukan bodoh, aku Katsura "

" Terserah kau ini apa, tapi keluarlah dari cerita ini kau akan membuat pembaca akan merasa bingun "

" Mungkin apa yang dikatannya benar kita salah masuk cerita " Elizabeth mengankat tandanya.

" itu tidak mungkin Elizabeth dari sejauh yang kulihat ini adalah Edo di kabuki chou distrik mungkin orang aneh ini yang salah masuk cerita " menyatakan Katsura " lihatlah jika dia Naruto pasti ia tinggal di sebuah desa tersembunyi, bukan di kota ".

" Kau lah yang aneh, tentu saja dalam cerita ini aku tinggal di kota karena ini adalah fanfiction crossover Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan crossover Gintama !. "

" ayo kita pergi Elizabeth rasanya percuma bicara dengan orang aneh ini tentang Gintoki, kita tanyakan saja pada orang lain tentang Gintoki " dengan itu Katsura dan Elizabeth mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

" kenapa, kenapa pengarang memasukan karakter orang aneh dari Gintama dalam cerita ini ? " pikir Naruto sambil menangis lalu berjalan pulang dan ingin tidur menenangkan pikiran akibat kejadian barusan.

Setelah ia sampai dirumah dan berjalan kemarnya ia melihat Issei yang sedang senang hal ini membuat Naruto penasaran biasanya Issei merasa senang jika membeli majalah porno atau mendapat video porno.

" Tumben kau senang, apa dapat video porno terbaru dari Matsuda ? "

" Naruto kau salah tahu, Minggu ini aku akan pergi berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan "

" Kencan ? " ulang Naruto.

" yah minggu ini, kiiiiiiiiiii… aku tidak sabar lagi " kata Issei dengan sangat senang.

Naruto yang melihat expresi Issei hanya bisa tersenyum tapi Naruto punya perasaan buruk tentang kencan itu " Apa yang inginkan dari Issei, Raynare ? " pikir Naruto.

Dan hari dimana Issei akan kencan telah datang.

Sampai kedatangan Yuuma-chan, Issei dan Yumma berkencan dengan senangnya sampa melupakan waktu .hingga sore, saat itu Issei dan Yumma sedang bergandengan tangan dan berjalan-jalan di taman.

" hari ini sangat menyenangkan " kata Yuuma-chan pada Issei .

" Yah hari ini sangat menyenangkan " jawab Issei.

" Hey Issei-kun.. "

" Ya Yuuma-chan.." jawab Issei dengan senang

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" jawab balik Yuuma. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya

Issei pun yang melihat Yuuma yang berhenti berjalan issei pun menghentikan langkahnya

"dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit bingung Issei kepada pacarnya tersebut.

" bisakah kau mati untukku . ."

Issei yang mendengar permintaan Yuuma mengarek telinganya mengira apa yang didengarnya salah. Jadi Issei bertanya lagi. Tapi ..

" bisakah kau mati untukku ? "

Dia katakan kembali, sambil tertawa. Perkataan itu membuat tidak masuk akal..

Sebelum issei menjawab, Dari belakang Yuume keluarlah sepasang sayap dengan warna hitam dan pakaiannya pun berubah bentuk malaikat jatuhnya ( jika tidak tahu perubahan pakainya lihat Chapter 1 ) .

Tiba-tiba dari dadanya issei melihat tembus benda bercahaya. Darah pun mengalir dengan cepat dari luka didada Issei .

" y..y-uu-ma .. "

" Jika Anda ingin membenci seseorang, Anda dapat membenci Allah yang menempatkan Gear Suci dalam diri Anda " kata Raynare dengan senyum sinis nya masih menempel di wajahnya. Gadis itu terus berbicara, tetapi Issei tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, karena kesadarannya perlahan-lahan memudar.

Saat Raynare hendak menyelesaikan pekerjaan dia untuk membunuh Issei.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **

Raynare tekejut melihat beberapa bola api kecil yang banyak itu menuju menuju kearahnya ia berusaha untuk menghindari tapi ia terkena di bagian lengan kirinya yang membuat ia meringis kesakitan .

" Wow…tak kusangka kau bisa menghindarinya " terdengar suara yang tampak akrab bagi Raynare.

" Yo…kau masih ingat aku " menyatakan orang yang muncul dari balik pohon yang tak lain adala Naruto.

" Kau ! " Teriak Raynare.

" aku merasa terkesan nona cantik ini masih mengingat ku " mengatakan naruto dengan nada menggoda.

" kali ini kau akan ku bunuh kau ! " Raynare membuat tombak cahaya lalu menyerang Naruto dari jarak dekat.

Naruto langsung memancarkan aura kekuatannya seketika itu Raynare menjadi berhenti dan berkeringat dingin akibat ketakutan ia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan naga surgawi tidak bahkan lebih dari mereka sampai-sampai tanah disekitarnya menjadi retak.

" Raynare "

" ! "

" sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran " kata Naruto dengan senyum.

Raynare tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali dengan rasa takut , dia tidak akan mungkin menang melawan pria didepanya. Dia pun langsung terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat.

kemudian naruto melihat tubuh issei yang berlumur darah " Maaf Issei aku sedikit terlambat " lalu Naruto mengaktifkan **Rinnegan** bermaksud untuk menghidupkan Issei dengan **Rinnen Tensei no jutsu **tapi saat Naruto mau melakukan segel tangan tiba-tiba ia melihat lingkaran aneh yang berada di depan Issei.

Lalu dari lingkaran aneh itu muncul dua orang wanita yang tak lain adalah Rias dan Akeno melihat mereka telah muncul Naruto menonaktifkan Rinnegan.

" Wah…wah sebuah kejutan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai muncul dari lingkaran yang aneh " kata Naruto dangan senyum riangnya " Apakah kalian ini mahou shoujo ? "

" ara~,ara~ Naruto-kun kami bukan mahou shoujo " jawab Akeno.

" bagaimana kalian mengenalku ? setahu ku aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian "

" tentu saja kami tahu hanya kau yang memiliki penampilan unik dari siswa yang ada di kuoh " kata Rias dengan fakta bahwa Naruto adalah satu-satunya siswa kuoh yang memakai sweter tidak seragam kuoh hanya jas sekolah yang dipakai dengan syal dan google.

" Kalu begitu apa yang kalian lakukan disini putri dari keluarga Gremony dan ratunya disini ? "

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Rias dan Akeno menatap Naruto dengan curiga " Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian kok " kata Naruto menyakinkan mereka .

" apa yang membuat kami harus percaya padamu ? " Tanya Rias karena ia merasakan aura dari Naruto menunjukan kekuatan yang besar.

" Entalah " jawaban yang terduga membuat mereka keringat turun.

" sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini ? "

" Seperti yang kau lihat aku terlambat menyelamatkan Issei dari malaikat jatuh " jawab Naruto melihat tubuh Issei.

" aku ingin tahu kau ini apa ?"

" kau bisa bilang aku ini manusia dengan kekuatan atau apalah .." katanya tanpa ekspresi

Itu membuat Rias ingin tahu, dan akhirnya Rias menanyakan pertanyaan lagi

"apa kau pengguna Saccred gear's? "

" Tidak "katanya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

" Jadi, apa kau lakukan disini putri atau tepatnya tubuh Issei ? " mempertanyakan Naruto pada mereka.

Rias dan Akeno memandang sejenak dengan senyumpun Rias menjawab "Aku akan membangkitkan Issei dan mereinkarnasinya menjadi pembantuku, yang akan merubahnya sebagai Iblis seperti kami "

Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Naruto merenung sejenak Ia tahu jika Issei menjadi iblis Ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya ditambah kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya mungkin akan terbangun tapi tentu saja Naruto sudah mengangap Issei seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Issei jatuh ke dalam kejahatan hanya semata-mata keegoisan tuannya jika Issei menjadi iblis.

" Kau tahu aku sejujurnya aku tak ingin dia masuk kedalam masalah yang merepotkan tapi karena ia telah masuk sendiri dan berakhir seperti ini jadi aku rasa aku bisa mempercayakan dia pada kalian. "

" ara~,ara~ Naruto-kun kau sangat khawatir tentang Issei ya " goda Akeno dengan senyum manisnya.

" Tttt-tentu saja, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri jadi wajar saja aku khawatir " jawab Naruto tergagap.

" Jangan khawatir Naruto-kun buchou adalah orang yang baik, Issei akan baik-baik saja " kata Akeno, mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega.

" Jadi bagaimana kau membangkitkan orang mati ? "

" tentu saja dengan Evil piece's. Itu adalah yang digunakan untuk membangkitkan dan merubah orang menjadi Iblis " jawab Rias.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu bahwa iblis menggunakan Evil piece's untuk mereinkarnasi seseorang menjadi Iblis dari Azazel tapi yang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya adalah bagaimana prosesnya.

" bisakah kau tunjukan padaku prosesnya..? "

" Tentu saja " jawab Rias. Rias pun mendekati Issei dan memanggil sisa Evil piece's nya yang terdiri atas delapan pawn, satu Bhisop, dan satu Knight.

Rias pun mencoba dari Knight dan bukan, Rias pun mencoba dengan Bhisop ternyata bukan. Dan tersisa pawn.

" hmm.. satu, tiga... enam ... delapan ..., hmm delapan pawns, aku tidak tahu kau seharga sebanyak itu issei.." Rias berkata sambil mengingat jika dia bisa mengganti delapan pawn untuk satu pawn. Tetapi, dia mengingat kakinya berkata bahwa pawn memiliki potensial terbaik dari yang lain, dan itupun mengapus rasa ragu pada Rias.

" sekarang, terlahirlah kembali menjadi Iblis Issei " Rias bilang sambil menaruh delapan pawn ke issei. Sihir merah berbentuk bulatan pun muncul dibawah dan berpijar. Luka yang disebabkan tombak cahaya pun mulai mentutup, warna muka issei pun kembali ke semula, dan sepasang sayap hitam mirip kelelawar pun muncul dari belakang issei.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun terkesima " ternyata memang hidup dan bukan hanya itu auranya pun semakin kuat " Pikir Naruto merasakan aura nya Issei pun sama seperti Rias dan Akeno.

Melihat muka Naruto membuat Rias pun mulai berbicara dengan manisnya "apakah kau tertarik menjadi iblis seperti kami Naruto ?" tanya Rias yang mulai mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

" maaf aku tidak tertarik "

" sayang sekali, padahal kami perlu orang seperti kamu Naruto " kata Rias dengan sedikit sedih dimukanya.

" Baiklah kurasa aku harus membawa dia pulang sekarang " kata Naruto yang mulai mengankat tubuh Issei tapi sebelum Naruto berangkat Rias mencegahnya.

" tunggu "

" !? "

" boleh kutanyakan sesuatu lagi ? "

" tentu apa itu "

" Apa kau bisa datang ke Occult Research Club besok ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu "

" umm…Baiklah kalau begitu samapi jumpa besok Rias-san, Akeno-san " kata Naruto dengan senyum indahnya yang membuat Rias dan Akeno memerah melihat betapa tampannya Naruto dengan senyum itu, dan dengan kata itu Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

" _Senju naruto, orang yang menarik sekali "_ Pikir Rias. Tanpa disadari satu sama lain mereka berpikir yang sama.

" Kita juga akan pergi Akeno.. " kata Rias.

" Baiklah buchou ." Jawab Akeno sambil mengucapkan kata sihir. Bulatan sihir berwarna merah berpijar pun muncul dibawah mereka, dan hilanglah Rias dan Akeno. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak atau bekas darah apapun.

Naruto telah sampai di kamar Issei lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur " hah… Issei maafkan aku karena aku kau sampai menjadi begini " kata Naruto saat melihat Issei tertidur " aku harus melepas segel itu pada mereka secepat mungkin dan aku akan berbicara dengan Azazel tentang ini juga "Kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya .

Issei bingung ketika dia bangun keesokan harinya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah mati, jadi ketika ia terbangun, ia percaya bahwa semua hal-hal itu hanya mimpi. Itu adalah apa yang dia ingin percaya. Karena bagaimana sebenarnya itu, ia memiliki waktu sulit percaya itu menjadi mimpi belaka, dan membayangkan kejutan ketika ia tiba di sekolah dan mempertanyakan kedua teman-temannya tentang seorang gadis tertentu. Issei terkejut mereka tidak mengingat sama sekali tentang'Amano Yuuma' yang rasanya Issei memperkenalkan dia pada mereka.

Issei tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia hanya mendengar dan menjelaskan kepada mereka siapa dia. Sayangnya, mereka masih tidak bisa mengingat seseorang bernama Amano Yuuma. Issei mulai berpikir bahwa semua hal yang terjadi memang mimpi.

" Oi kalian sedang apa sih " kata Naruto yang datang sambil membawa katong yang berisi ramen instant.

" ini Naruto mereka tidak mengingat tentang Yuuma-chan padahal rasanya aku sudah memperkenalkan dia pada mereka " menyatakan Issei.

" Yuuma ? "

" apa kau juga tidak mengingatnya Naruto ? "

Sebelum Naruto memberi jawaban ia melihat Rias berada di atas tangga memperhatikan Issei dan Naruto tentu saja membuat siswi mengagumi kecantikan Rias lalu ia menuruni tangga lalu melihat Issei dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang lembut Issei yang melihat langsung memerah sedangkan Naruto tahu maksudnya.

" Bukankah ia sangat cantik " kata Matsuda

" Yah kau benar " kata Motohama lalu melihat Matsuda, Issei dan Naruto " dari pada itu kalian datanglah kerumahku sehabis sekolah, ayo menonton Kizou collection sama-sama ! Erotik Banzai ! "

Saat Motohama meneriakkan erotic banzai perempuan dari klub kendo menuruni tangga lalu mulai berbisik " lihat mereka trio-mesum , yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah tentang sesuatu yang porno saja "

" tidak bermoral "

" mesum "

Saat melihat Naruto mereka lalu memberi salam padanya dan Naruto pun membalas mereka dengan senyumnya yang membuat mereka memerah.

" Oi Naruto apa kau ingin ikut " Tanya Matsuda.

" Ah maaf ya aku masih ada urusan, lain kali saja " Kata Naruto lalu mulai meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke Occult Research Club. Sementara itu Issei yang masih merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang kejadian kemarin.

Kalau ditanya Naruto tahu atau tidak mengenai ruang klub mereka tentu saja Naruto tahu dan tanpa disadari mereka Naruto selalu mengawasi mereka ia mengirim klon dan berubah menjadi burung dan benda-benda yang berada di klub itu untuk memastikan mereka baik-baik saja.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di Occult Research Club yang merupakan subuah gedung sekolah yang lama yang biasa tempat berkumpul Trio-mesum jika mereka ketahuan mengintip cewek. Dari penglihatan saja, gedung tersebut bisa dibilang adalah gedung dengan gaya arsitektur eropa lama, dan masih terawat dengan bagus.

" Terkadang aku ingin tahu kenapa tempat ini tidak dipakai sebagai gedung sekolah " Pikir Naruto saat melihat gedung itu

" selamat datang di klub kami " kata Rias yang sudah menunggu di ruangan klub.

" Wow meskipun mendapat informasi dari klon tentang ruangan ini tapi tetap saja mengagumkan jika dilihat langsung " Pikir Naruto saat melihat interior ruangan. Karpet, sofa, dan gaya arsitekturnya pun seperti ruangan bangsawan, tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ruangan klub " Ini lebih dibilang ruang bansawan dari pada ruang klub ".

Naruto pun melihat orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Yang pertama adalah Cowok dengan rambut pirang dan menggunakan pakaian sekolah Kuoh dengan rapi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya Kiba Yuuto, kemudian adalah gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sebelah kanan sofa, gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang termasuk kecil tapi imut dan lucu, dan memiliki aura seperti kucing yaitu Koneko. Dan yang ketiga adalah gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri dengan rambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang diikat kebelakang menggunakan pita merah.

" kau sudah datang Naruto-kun " sapa Akeno.

" selamat datang Naruto-san " sapa Yuuto dengan senyum sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. Saat melihat Koneko

" hmm..." hanya itu yang diucapkannya, sambil menggunakan ekspresi kosongnya hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit keringat jatuh.

Naruto pun dipersilahkan duduk lalu Akeno pun menuang teh ke cangkir Naruto untuk diminum.

" enak sekali.. " kata Naruto saat dia meminum teh yang dibuat Akeno.

" jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias-senpai ? " tanya Naruto

" apa kau ingin bersekutu dengan kami Naruto-kun "

**Yah bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini yah mungkin ada kesalahan tata bahasa maafkan aku **

**apa yang kupikirkan langsung kuketik saja aku harap kalian menyukainya.**

**Please review this Story guys.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Eh.. maksudnu ? "

" Maksudnya kami ingin bersekutu dengan mu Naruto-kun " jelas Rias.

" Seperti mitra atau patner "

" yah kira-kira seperti itu "

Hal ini membuat Naruto memikirkan sejenak tentu saja kejadian kemarin yang membuat Issei bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dan pelayan dari keluarga Gremony tapi karena Naruto sudah mempercayakan Issei pada mereka membuat Naruto menjadi sekutu mereka tanpa sadar dan perasaan Naruto mengatakan akan semakin menarik jika mengikuti mereka.

" Yah baiklah aku terima tawaran mu "

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Rias pun tersenyum " Baiklah sudah diputuskan mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita adalah mitra " menyatakan Rias.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias mulai berbicara tentang dunia supernatural tentang setan, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh meskipun Naruto sudah tahu dari Azazel tapi dari cerita ini Naruto bisa lebih mengerti tentang iblis dan dari cerita Rias tampaknya keluarga Gremony adalah keluarga yang terhormat dan terpandang.

Dan disatu sisi Naruto merasa lega karena Keluarga Gremory terkenal adalah kasih sayangnya pada pembantu atau budaknya. Semua pembantu di keluarga tersebut diperlakukan dengan adil dan pilihan untuk mempercayakan Issei pada mereka adalah pilihan yang benar.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berbicara sampai hari menjelang malam, Naruto yang sadar bahwa mereka berbicara cukup lama dan mulai bersiap untuk pulang lalu berpamitan pada Rias tapi saat Naruto hendak menuju keluar diberhentikan oleh pemberitahuan Akeno.

" Buchou."

" kenapa Akeno ? " tanya Rias

"Issei sedang diserang.." kata Akeno seriusnya.

Seketika itu ruangan pun menjadi diam dan Akeno pun melihat sang Kingnya Rias yang menunjukkan muka marahnya sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendesah " baru selesai masalah yang kemarin sekarang terkena lagi masalah baru " pikir Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kunai dengan 3 cabang dari dalam pakaiannya dan melihat expresi Rias yang marah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Rias marah karena ada seseorang yang berani menyerang pembantu barunya, Dengan melihat expresi Rias saja sudah membuat Naruto merasa plihannya benar-benar tepat.

" Siapkan sihir teleport, kita harus segara menyelamatkan Issei, ayo Koneko, yuuto." Rias memandang satu-persatu pembantunya, yang sudah bersiap-siap menuju ketempat kejadian.

Rias pun melihat Naruto, untuk bertanya apakah dia ingin ikut menyelamtkan Issei, tapi alangkah terkejutnnya Rias. Naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya yang tersisa di situ adalah kunai dengan 3 bilah yang tertancap di lantai.

Issei yang sedang memikirkan tentang kejadian yang kemarin dan keanehan yang terjadi padanya baru-baru ini. Namun, pemikiran ini terhalau ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki sayap hitam sama seperti Yuuma dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat Matsuda. Issei mulai menjadi merayap keluar ketika pria itu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang setan dan bagaimana ia ingin membunuhnya. Namun ketika orang itu menciptakan tombak cahaya yang ia benar-benar menjadi aneh keluar. Jadi, ia mulai berlari secepat dia bisa, tapi orang mengejar dan mengejar dia dengan mudah.

"Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau bisa lari dari saya dengan mudah Inilah sebabnya mengapa makhluk rendahan sangat lemah...? " mengeluh pria setengah baya itu tampak. Issei membeku di tempat dan mencoba untuk menjalankan lagi, tapi untuk beberapa alasan bahwa tombak benar-benar membuatnya takut. Para malaikat yang jatuh melihat bahwa Issei tidak memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan dan kemudian menyipitkan matanya.

" Haaaah ~ ... Saya kira tidak ada gunanya untuk berbicara dengan seorang setan 'pengasingan' ... " kata pria itu sambil menghela napas. Dia kemudian mulai berputar tombak di tangannya, dan saat berikutnya ia melemparkannya ke arah Issei. Issei yang terkena tombak cahaya itu pun langsung mengiris kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah.

Saat Issei hendak melepaskan tombak itu dari perutnya tanganya rasanya terbakar ketika menyentuh tombak itu tentu saja sekarang Issei adalah iblis dan kekuatan cahaya seperti racun bagi iblis ketika malaikat jatuh membuat tombak cahaya lagi dan akan membunuh Issei tiba-tiba.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Issei dan pria itu terkejut terutama pria itu melihat bola api raksasa mengarah padanya sehingga membuat malaikat jatuh itu terbang menghindari bola api itu.

" Kau tak apa-apa Issei " kata Naruto yang muncul didepannya.

" Na..ruto ? " kata Issei dengan terkejutnya.

" kau ini memang bodoh satu masalah berlalu kau sudah terkena masalah yang baru lagi "

" heh.. kurasa begitulah.." jawab Issei lalu ia dan malikat jatuh melihat pendatang baru lainnya.

Dia sangat cantik dan menarik menurut pendapat Issei itu. Dengan rambut panjang merah, wajah cantik, ramping dan yang paling penting, payudara besar yang dia punya itu, membuatnya sesuai dengan citra ideal jenis gadis favoritnya. Issei tahu siapa gadis ini - wanita muda di depannya adalah. Dia adalah salah satu dari gadis tercantik di Kuoh akademi. Dan tampaknya, malaikat jatuh juga tahu siapa gadis ini dan kemudian dia memanggilnya.

" Itu rambut merah ... kau harus dari keluarga Gremory ... huhuhu ... Jadi itu berarti anak itu adalah hamba-mu dan kota ini adalah wilayah Anda ..." menyatakan malaikat yang jatuh dengan tertawa kecil " Dan tampaknya kau membawa seluruh hamba-mu " sambil melihat Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan seringai dan kemudian dia melihat Issei, atau lebih tepatnya, luka-luka di tubuhnya. Dia kemudian diarahkan perhatiannya kembali ke malaikat jatuh, tapi kali ini dia memiliki aura merah di sekelilingnya, dan tatapannya telah berubah menjadi silau intens. Issei dan malaikat yang jatuh menjadi terkesima melihat semacam ini tampilan dari wanita berambut merah.

"Tampaknya bahwa Anda telah mengambil perhatian baik dari hamba lucu saya di sini. Sayangnya, saya akan meminta Anda menempatkan tombak yang pergi dan kembali ke tempat asalmu" kata Rias dengan senyum di wajahnya, namun ancaman dalam suaranya membuat terlihat bahwa dia sangat marah. Para malaikat yang jatuh tersentak sedikit, tapi kemudian dia memberikan jawabannya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

" Dan jika saya tidak melakukannya, apa yang Anda minta ...? " mempertanyakan pria itu. Rias menyipitkan mata dan kemudian dia menjawab dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

" Lalu ... aku akan ledakan Anda pergi " jawab Rias dengan senyum percaya diri. Pria itu mengerutkan kening sedikit setelah mendengar ini, tapi kemudian ia mendesah dan mematuhi perintah wanita. Dia berpaling dari iblis baik, tetapi ia mulai tertawa lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan pembunuh.

" Nama saya Dohnaseek ... Kalian semua lebih baik ingat itu. Terutama Anda pirang " menyatakan Dohnaseek sambil menunjuk Naruto " Karena kau akan mati manusia " kata Dohnaseek sambil membuat tobak cahaya lalu menyerang Naruto.

Semua orang yang disitu terkejut melihat Dohnaseek melempar tombak cahaya itu kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam kemudian tersenyum " kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan mainan mu " ejek Naruto yang menghindari tombak cahaya lalu membuat segel tangan dengan cepat dan mengambil 5 shuriken yang dia sembunyikan di lengannya.

**Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni **

Lima shuriken menyala menuju kearah Dohnaseek, Dohnaseek langsung menghindari meskipun ia bisa menghindari 2 Shuriken ia terkena 3 Shuriken dan mengiris kesakitan terkena shuriken itu " Awas kau akan ku ingat ini " kata Dohnaseek lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah Dohnaseek pergi Naruto kemudian memandang Rias dan anggota Occult Research Club " Jadi dimana tempat yang bisa menyembuhkan Issei ? " Tanya Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Issei yang berlumuran darah " jika dibiarkan dia akan mati. "

" tentu saja dia tak akan ku biarkan mati karena dia adalah hamba ku "

Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Naruto tersenyum " Aku senang Issei mendapat majikan sepertimu " pikir Naruto.

" Baiklah kuserahkan Issei padamu " dengan itu Naruto pun menghilang dari tempatnya dalam sekejab mata.

Setelah itu Naruto mencapai di gedung tinggi merasakan hembusan angin sambil menutup mata " Kau bisa keluar sekarang " dengan pernyataan itu seseorang keluar dari lingkaran sihir saat Naruto melihat lambang yang ada di lingkaran sihir itu mirip dengan lingkaran sihir milik Rias tapi memiliki kemiripikan dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang wanita berambut perak mengakan pakaian maid dan juga cantik.

" Kau bisa mendektesiku ? " Tanya perempuan itu dengan tenang

" tidak, aku hanya merasa ada aura seperti Rias sejak tadi " membuka satu mata menatap wanita itu " kau ini siapa ? apa salah satu budak Rias " mempertanyakan Naruto karena melihat lingkaran sihir dengan lambang yang sama dengan Rias.

" Tidak, aku bukan budak dari ojou-sama dan namaku adalah Grayfia " jawab perempuan itu.

" Kalau boleh tahu ada keperluan apa denganku ? "

" Sirzechs-sama ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu Senju Naruto "

Mendengar hal ini membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan oleh orang yang bernama Sirzechs dan kalau bicara soal nama Sirzechs bukannya ia adalah salah satu orang yang mendirikan akedemi Kuoh.

" Baiklah pimpin jalan Grayfia-san "

Dengan itu Grayfia mempersiapkan sihir teleportasi setelah itu lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah Grayfia dan Naruto dan hilanglah Grayfia dan Naruto menuju dunia yang sama sekali Naruto tidak tahu.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Naruto hanya menganga dengan tempat yang ada di depannya sebuah castil yang bergaya eropa yang sangat besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas dan juga langitnya berwarna lain dari selama ini dilihatnya.

" Umm…Grayfia-san kalau boleh tahu kita dimana sekarang ? " Tanya Naruto dengan expresi yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di dunia manusia.

" Sekarang ini kita sedang berada di dunia bawah dan ini adalah kastil milik Sirzechs-sama dia sedang menunggu anda di dalam silakan lewat sini " kata Grayfia sambil menunjukan jalan.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang mencerna kata-kata Grayfia di dalam otaknya butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna kata-kata itu lalu Naruto mulai memasang expresi horror " Aku sudah mati " itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto karna pemikiran Naruto yang dangkal tentang pengetahuan ini yang ia tahu bahwa dunia bawah adalah tempat orang-orang yang sudah meninggal ini pun ia dapatkan di sekolah dasar di desanya yang memang terpencil dan sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan tentang apa yang dikatakan Azazel tentang tempat tinggal iblis, malaikat dan mlaikat jatuh.

Grayfia yang melihat expresi Naruto hanya bisa mendesah " Senju-san anda belumlah mati anda hanya dipindahkan saja setelah pertemuan anda dan Sirzechs aku akan mengembalikan anda ke dunia manusia jadi mohon tenanglah " mendengar perkataan Grayfia membuat Naruto sedikit lega karena ia belumbah mati.

Setelah mengikuti Grayfia akhirnya Naruto sampai di ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan tamu seperti biasanya Naruto tetap ternganga melihat ruangan yang ada dalam kastil yang semua barang-barang dan bentuknya sungguh berkelas dan membuat Naruto sadar bahwa standar hidupnya dengan orang yang bernama Sirzechs telah sangat jauh bagaikan bumi dan langit.

" Ah.. Senju Naruto Senang bertemu dengan mu " menyatakan orang yang duduk di sofa untuk sesaat Naruto melihat orang itu adalah Rias !?, ini versi Rias adalah tanpa diragukan lagi, seorang pria. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah pria yang umurnya sekitar 20-an ke atas yang terlihat mirip dengan Rias, tetapi dengan beberapa perbedaan di sana-sini, meskipun rambut merahnya sama dengan dia.

" Umm…apakah anda yang bernama Sirzechs ? "

" Benar sekali Naruto-san " kata pria berambut merah dengan senang tapi sedikit kekanak-kanakan ya dia adalah Sirzechs Lucifer salah satu empat Maou satan sekarang untuk Nama aslinya adalah Sirzechs Gremony. lalu mempersilakan Naruto untuk duduk dan menyuruh Grayfia untuk membuat minuman untuk Naruto.

" Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau memanggil ku ? " Tanya Naruto memandang Sirzechs fakta Naruto merasakan kekuatan yang luar biasa diri Sirzech meskipun mirip dengan Rias tapi ini sepuluh kali lebih kuat dari Rias " Jadi ini kekuatan dari Maou Lucifer yang sekarang " pikir Naruto, dia ingat sedikit cerita tentang Maou Lucifer yang sekarang dari Azazel meskipun sudah lupa hampir seluruh ceritanya.

" Sejujurnya aku ingin melakukan persahabatan denganmu "

Mendengar perkataan Sirzechs membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya untuk kedua kalinya seorang iblis apalagi dia seorang Maou bergelar Lucifer yang merupakan iblis terkuat mau melakukan persabahatan dengan Naruto yang merupakan manusia.

" Kenapa kau ingin melakukan persahabatan denganku ? aku hanya seorang manusia dan dunia kalian baik iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh ini adalah hal masih baru untuk ku "

Mendengar pertanyaanku Sirzechs langsung tertawa hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi bingun " apakah ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan ku ? " begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat melihat sikap dia setelah Sirzechs tertawa ia langsung mematapi Naruto dengan senyum.

" Naruto-kun aku ingin bersahabat dengan mu karena kau adalah orang yang penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang di dalam dirimu aku sudah mengamati mu jadi kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk ini meskipun aku sangat berharap kau mau menjadi budak adik-ku waktu itu "

" Jadi dia sudah memata-matai ku selama ini " pikir Naruto tak percaya apa yang didengarnya melihat expresi Naruto yang masih bingun dengan perkataan dia, Sirzechs langsung tertawa lagi hal ini membuat Naruto merasa bahwa harga dirinya sebagai manusia sedang diinjak-injak dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia dipenuhi cinta dan kasih selain kakek dan neneknya yang merupakan orang tua angkatnya.

" Jadi kau menerima tawaranku ? " Tanya Sirzechs meneguk minuman yang dibawa Grayfia istrinya. Naruto merenung sejenak lalu mengeluarkan senyum pada Sirzechs.

" Baiklah aku terima karena adik-mu juga sudah menjadi pathner ku jadi aku akan loyal pada keluarga Gremony meskipun aku ini manusia dan aku akan membantu sebisaku jika dunia bawah ini mengalami kekacauan " lalu mengeluarkan senyum foxy " dan aku tidak pernah melanggar kata-kata ku " katanya dengan bangga.

Baik Sirzechs dan Grayfia memangdang Naruto sejenak lalu mereka memasang senyum lalu Sirzechs mulai berkata pada Naruto " Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik Naruto-kun. "

" Kau juga sama Sirzechs-san " balas Naruto lalu mereka mulai mengobrol hal-hal yang ngawur Grayfia yang melihat mereka hanya bisa mendesah bahwa suaminya sudah menemukan orang yang persis seperti dirinya.

Tak terasa mereka telah mengobrol lama setelah itu Grayfia mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pulang lalu Grayfia menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk mengirim kembali tapi sebelum menghilang Naruto berkata pada Sirzechs " Hei Sirzechs-san "

" hmm..!? "

" Jika Rias jatuh cinta dengan salah satu budaknya nanti dan jika itu terjadi apa yang akan keluargamu lakukan " dengan perkataan itu Naruto menghilang dan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah Naruto pergi dan Grayfia kembali mengantar Naruto lalu Sirzechs mulai berbicara dengan Grayfia " hei Grayfia apa kamu pikirkan tentang Naruto "

" Dia baik dan terbuka pada siapa pun, tapi aku merasa aura yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto sangat kuat bahkan kukatakan bisa melebihi mu dan sebanding dengan Great red. "

" yah kalau soal itu aku sudah tahu tapi apa kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi sebelum pulang ? "

" iya memangnya kenapa ? "

" aku merasa apa yang dikatakan nya akan menjadi kenyataan "

" Maksudmu !? "

" Sekarang Rias sudah terlibat pertunangan dengan Raiser dari keluarga Phoenix dan jujur sepertinya Rias tidak menyukai Raiser sama sekali "

" Jadi yang ingin kau katakan adalah…"

" Tentu saja Grayfia di saat acara pertunangan itu terjadi pasti seorang pahlawan akan menyelamatkan tuan putri kan. "

Mendengar perkataan suaminya Grayfia hanya bisa mendesah

" dan Grayfia "

" ? "

" hubungi Tou-sama dan Oka-sama bilang besok aku akan datang " mendengar ucapan Sirzechs membuat Grayfia menaikan alisnya.

" Kenapa ? "

" ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka. "

**( Keesokan Harinya )**

Pagi hari terjadi keributan besar di kediaman Hyoudoh dimana ibu Issei melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa saat ayah dan ibu Issei sedang beribut tentang kejadian pagi ini Naruto yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan datang menghampiri mereka.

" Ada apa tou-san, ka-san ? " Tanya Naruto pada tuan dan nyonya Hyoudoh

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto memanggil tuan dan nyonya Hyoudoh memanggil ayah dan ibu karena sejak setahun yang lalu Naruto tinngal di kediaman Hyoudoh tuan dan nyonya Hyoudoh selalu menyuruh Naruto untuk memanggil mereka tou-san dan ka-san awalnya Naruto enggan memanggil mereka ayah dan ibu tapi lama-kelamaan akhirnya Naruto memanggil mereka tou-san dan ka-san.

" I-iiiini Naruto, iiii-Issei dia tidur dengan seorang gadis " tergagap nyonya Hyoudoh yang mulai mau menangis.

Mendengar ucapan nyonya Hyoudoh Naruto hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi ke kamar Issei saat pintu dibuka ia melihat Issei dalam keadaan telanjang dan Rias yang juga dalam keadaan yang sama melihat ini Naruto hanya menatap pasif dan darah dari hidungnya juga mulai keluar " Maaf sudah menggangu kalian tapi pakailah seragam kalian dan turunlah sarapan sudah siap " lalu Naruto menutup pintu berjalan menuju orangtua Issei sambil membersikan darah di hidungnya.

" Selamat ya akhirnya Tou-san dan Ka-san sudah punya mertua dan sepertinya akan segera memiliki cucu. "dengan Nada bahagia, mendengar perkataan Naruto orangtua Issei mulai menangis lagi.

Sementara itu Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan " Brengsek kau Naruto berani-beraninya kau membuat oto-san dan oka-san menjadi lebih salah paham tentang aku " pikir Issei " tapi bagaimana juga aku menjelaskan pada diriku bisa berakhir begini " Issei memandangi tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Setelah itu Issei dan Rias pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama karena Naruto sudah pergi duluan tentu saja mengundang perhatian siswa-siswi, bagi siswa laki-laki mereka menatap Issei dengan perasaan cemburu sementara bagi siswi perempuan mereka menatap dengan tidak percaya dan berfikir kenapa Rias one-sama mau berjalan dengan si mesum ini yah itulah dipikirkan hampir setiap siswi yang melihat mereka.

Setelah memasuki gedung sekolah Rias mengatakan pada Issei bahwa akan ada pembawa seorang utusan nanti saat selesai sekolah unutk pergi ke Occult Research Club lalu saat Rias menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

" Selamat pagi Rias " kata seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata sedang bersandar di dinding seolah-olah sudah menunggu kedatangan Rias.

" Selamat pagi Sona " balas Rias pada gadis berambut hitam pada temannya. Gadis berambut hitam ini adalah Shitori Souna nama aslinya adalah Sona Sitri pewaris keluarga Sitri dan merupakan presiden dari dewan mahasiswa yang ada akedemi Kuoh.

Lalu mereka memandang ke bawah melihat Issei dihajar oleh kedua temannya yang cemburu karena jalan bersama Rias-senpai salah satu One-sama yang terkenal di Kuoh.

" Jadi dia adalah budak barumu ? " Tanya Sona.

" ya "

" tapi berjalan dengan dia di depan sekolah tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya "

" Benarkah ? tapi sepertinya aku mendapat adik yang bodoh untuk diriku " kata Rias sambil memasang senyum.

Sementara mereka sedang berbicara tiba-tiba digangu oleh seseorang.

" Rias-senpai dan Sona-senpai apa yang kalian lakukan disini " mendengar suara itu mereka menoleh itu adalah Naruto yang sedang membawa ramen instant ?

" Oh kau Naruto, kami sedang berbincang saja " Kata Sona lalu ia melihat ramen instant yang di bawa Naruto " apa kau lakukan di sini sambil membawa ramen ? " Rias yang juga melihat ramen instant yang dibawa naruto dan bertanya-tanya bukankah ia sudah sarapan duluan sebelum ia dan Issei.

" disini adalah tempat biasanya aku menikmati ramen sambil melihat tiga idiot itu bertingkah "

" Tapi bukannya kau sudah sarapan tadi ? " Tanya Rias yang masih bingun.

" Rias-senpai meskipun aku sudah sarapan tadi tapi tanpa ramen itu belumlah sempurna " jawab Naruto lalu mulai memakan ramen " ah…ramen dipagi hari sungguh menyenangkan "

Sementara itu mereka yang menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah pergi ke dunia khayalannya karena ramen hanya bisa mendesah.

" Dia memang orang yang aneh "

" aku setuju denganmu Sona " lalu Rias menatap Sona.

" Sona kau sudah mengenalnya ? " Tanya Rias pada Sona karena ada orang lain yang memanggil namanya biasanya dia selalu dipanggil Seito-Kaichou atau Souna-senpai dan yang biasa memanggil dia dengan nama asli hanyalah Rias meskipun anggota Occult Research Club dan dewan mahasiswa tahu nama aslinya tapi mereka tetap memanggil Seito-Kaichou.

" Ya dia terkadang membantu kami dalam urusan Osis dan sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu dia mengetahui kita adalah iblis "

" kau benar dia adalah orang yang terbuka dan suka menolong orang bahkan ia mau menjadi sekutu kita "

" Maksudmu !? "

" Kemarin aku berbicara dengan dia dan dia setuju untuk menjadi sekutu kami "

Mendengar pernyataan Rias membuat Sona sedikit cemburu pada dasarnya Naruto bukan hanya terkadang membantunya tapi juga memberi masukan-masukan yang berguna sehingga ia tidak terlalu menjadi orang yang kaku dan dingin ditambah dengan senyumnya meskipun terlihat lebih seperti seorang gadis itu membuat Sona sedikit mulai menyukainya.

" yah sudahlah ayo ke kelas hampir bel masuk "

" baiklah " dengan itu mereka mulai pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing meninggalkan Naruto yang masih di dunianya sendiri.

Setelah sekolah usai Naruto merapikan buku-bukunya dan menuju ke Occult Research Club sekedar melihat Issei setelah sampai Naruto membuka pintu dan langsung melihat dua one-sama dan Koneko yang yang sudah ada dan sepertinya Kiba masih menjemput Issei, anak itu entah reaksinya apa jika ia sudah jadi iblis dan bukan manusia lagi.

" Selamat datang Naruto-kun " sambut Rias yang duduk di kursinya.

" Maaf aku langcang masuk ke sini seenaknya padahal bukan anggota klub " kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakannya.

" Ara~ ara~ Naruto-kun kau sekarang juga merupakan anggota Occult Research Club jadi jangan meminta maaf " menyatakan Akeno dengan senyum.

" Benarkah aku senang mendengarnya " Lalu Naruto berjalan menuju lemari yang ada di situ dan mulai mencari-cari barangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? " Tanya Rias bingun melihat Naruto mengacak-acak lemarinya tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Rias dan terus mencari.

" ketemu " lalu Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang dicarinya yang ternyata 3 cup ramen instant.

" Ramen instant " Pikir Rias dan Akeno dengan keringat jatuh " tapi kenapa Ia menyimpan ramen instant di lemari ? "

Tanpa disadari siapapun Naruto menyembunyikan ramen instant di sejumlah sekolah seperti di Occult Research Club yang kemarin ia telah menyimpanya, di sejumlah sudut ruang kelasnya, ruang dewan mahasiswa, ruang guru dan masih banyak lagi bahkan di dalam tanah yang diam-diam Naruto bangun gudang senjata yang berisi kunai hirashin, kunai biasa, shuriken, katana dan lain-lain juga tidak lupa 20 lusin ramen. Mendengar bahwa Sirzechs sudah mengamatinya dari ia masuk Kuoh Naruto hanya berharap bahwa ia tidak mengetahui ini semua.

" Orang aneh " kata Koneko sambil memakan pudingnya dengan tenang sementara Naruto yang sedang menunggu ramen instant mendengarkan perkataan Koneko dan merasa bahwa harga diri dan batinnya sedang diuji.

Lalu setelah ramen instant telah siap Naruto mulai makan dengan bahagia kemudian Naruto mulai melihat orang-orang yang ada di ruang sepertinya Issei tidak ada " hey kenapa Issei belum datang ? "

" belum, aku sudah mengirim Yuuto jadi jangan khawatir sebentar lagi dia sudah datang " lalu Rias mulai berjalan menuju bak mandi yang ada di ruangan itu meskipun Naruto tahu ada bak mandi tapi selalu bertanya-tanya seberapa sih kayanya keluarga dia namun pertanyaan itu telah terjawab sejak ia melihat kastil Sirzechs kakaknya Rias, betapa kayanya mereka mungkin bisa membeli Negara jepang atau Negara-negara lain dengan mudah.

" aku tidak mandi dari tadi pagi jadi aku akan mandi dulu " Jawab Rias dengan nada yang jelas menggoda setiap pria akan mulai mengintipnya tapi Naruto yang menikmati ramennya tidak memperdulikan sama sekali bahkan ada julukan yang diberikan trio-mesum pada Naruto yakni sang maniak ramen karena setiap hal yang berurusan dengan ramen dia sangat antusias menyimaknya atau membicarakannya.

Setelah Naruto menghabiskan 3 ramen instantnya dia mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan melihat Yuuto dan Issei yang sudah tiba, Issei yang melihat Naruto langsung terkejut.

"Na-Naruto " kata Issei terkejut.

" yo "

" kau juga datang Naruto " ujar Kiba dengan sopan.

" Tentu saja Akeno-senpai bilang aku juga sekarang anggota klub " jawab Naruto sebelum mencari Issei yang matanya terpaku ke bak mandi curtained. Memperhatikan kilatan di matanya Naruto hanya tersenyum geli " hasrat sexsualiatasnya seperti biasa sangat tinggi " pikir Naruto " sepertinya aku sudah tahu seperti apa reaksinya nanti dilihat dari matanya sepertinya ia akan menyukai menjadi iblis. "

Lalu Naruto mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang yang sepertinya ia sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi " baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang dan menyiapkan makan malam " ujar Naruto yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

" Kau sudah mau pulang ya Naruto." Rias berkomentar dari balik tirai saat mereka semua mendengar air sedang dimatikan. Mata Issei itu kembali ke siluet saat Rias memakai pakaiannya yang dibantu Akeno sementara Naruto yang melihat tatapan Issei hanya bisa menghela napas lalu ia mulai mendekati Issei dan mulai berbisik " kau jangan pulang terlalu malam nanti semua koleksi video dan majalah porno mu akan kuambil " dengan Naruto mulai meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah itu Issei perlahan-lahan mulai marah " Keparat kau Naruto pulang nanti akan kuhajar kau pencuri brengsek " pikir Issei yang mulai mendidih tapi kemarahannya hilang ketika Rias mulai menyuruh mereka untuk duduk.

( dari sini, dialog nya sama dengan di Canon, Rias menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, juga tentang Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan Issei beberapa waktu lalu saat dengan Raynare dan Dohnaseek, dari sini Issei mulai merasa hormat dan kagum dengan Naruto dan berniat membalas jasanya suatu hari juga pandangannya terhadap Naruto mulai terlihat seperti seorang kakak bagi Issei. Yang lain sama dengan canon tentang impian Issei membuat Haremnya dan mulai melakukan tugasnya. aku malas nulis soalnya kepanjangan dan bikin ruyem.)

" hah.. yang aku lakukan hanya berdebat tentang Dragonball dengan dia saja. Ditambah aku tidak bisa mendapat kontrak " gerutu Issei sambil mendorong sepedanya di malam hari tersebut.

" apa sih yang kulakukan,,? " renung Issei tiba-tiba ia terganggu akan sesuatu yang diingatnya, hawa yang sama dengan malaikat jatuh yang ditemuinya.

" perasaan ini, tidak salah lagi, ini perasaan yang sama seperti terakhir kali.. " ucap Issei yang mulai panik

Dari kegelapan muncullah seorang wanita, dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, salah satu matanya ditutupi rambutnya, badan seksi dan belahan dada yang terlihat jelas dari pakaiannya.

" Aku Kalawarner, tidak senang berjumpa denganmu Iblis,kau malah berkeliaran tanpa pertahanan akan sangat mudah terbunuh."

" Kau adalah… " kata Issei yang mulai ketekutan

" Kenapa kau masih hidup ? seharusnya Iblis rendahan sepertimu seharusnya mudah dibereskan.. jadi.." dengan perkataan itu muncul sepasang sayap hitam dari belakang Kalawarner..

" matilah.! " Dengan ucapan itu Kalawarner pun membuat tombak cahaya berwarna kekuningan dan melemparnya ke arah Issei.

Entah karena keberuntungan atau apa, Issei dengan berhasil bisa menghindari serangan tersebut.

" segel keluarga Gremory, hah tidak kusangka ternyata kau adalah budak mereka. Itu semakin membuat alasanku untuk menyingkirkanmu lebih kuat,!" dengan itu, Kalawarner pun melompat ke udara dan bersiap membuat tombak cahaya yang lebih kuat.

*grab..grab*

Tiba-tiba ada Kayu yang entah dari mana langsung mengikat kaki dan tangan Kalawarner dan tombak cahaya yang dipegang Kalawarner langsung menghilang dan Kalawarner langsung terjatuh ke tanah dan melihat dari mana asal kayu-kayu itu.

" wah-wah kita bertemu kembali nona " terdengar suara yang membuat baik Kalawarner dan Issei mengenali suara itu dari bayang-bayang sepasang mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak menatap mereka berdua.

Kemudian dari bayang-bayang itu muncul seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Saat Issei melihat Naruto ada yang berbeda darinya yaitu matanya tidak lagi berwarna biru.

" Kau..! " teriak Kalawarner dengan kemarahan di matanya.

Naruto yang melihat kemarahan Kalawarner hanya tersenyum riang, Kalawarner yang melihat expresi Naruto merasa bahwa ia sedang di permainkan oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat Issei dan berjalan mendekati Issei.

" Maaf Issei tapi kau harus melupakan kejadian ini. " Mata Naruto pun berubah yang tadinya ungu menjadi **sharingan** dan memberikan ilusi dan membuat Issei hilang ingatan akan kejadian yang baru berlangsung didepannya.

Setelah itu Naruto dengan cepat muncul di belakang Kalawarner yang terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya Naruto sampai tak bisa melihat gerakannya lalu Naruto memegang tangan Kalawarner dan mereka langsung menghilang.

" egh.. ngapain aku bengong di jalan !?.. akhg sudahlah, sekarang waktunya kembali ke Rias senpai dan melaporkan...kegagalanku..hiks." kata Issei dengan dengan sedih sambil mendorong sepedanya untuk kembali.

**( Taman ) **

Naruto muncul di hutan dekat taman sambil membawa Kalawarner yang diikat oleh kayu itu seperti borgol pada kaki dan tangannya yang menekan kekuatannya sehingga sekarang ia hanya seperti manusia biasa.

" apa yang kau mau sekarang dariku ? " Tanya Kalawarner dengan kemarahan yang jelas dari suara dan tatapannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kalawarner Naruto membuat beberpa segel tangan **Fuin: Kai **dengan menyebut itu ingatan dan kepribadian Kalawarner yang disegel sudah terlepas dan kini sikap Kalawarner kembali seperti semula ( setelah terkena Kotoamatsukami ).

Saat Kalawarner masih diam tak sadarkan diri Naruto mulai melepaskan kayu yang mengunci kaki dan tangannya setelah 5 menit Kalawarner sudah sadar dia langsung berjalan kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto menekan kepala Naruto di payudaranya yang besar dengan erat.

" ah… tuan syukurlah tadinya aku sempat khawatir saat tadi aku mengejek tuan tanpa sadar " ucap Kalawarner dengan sedih dan terus memeluk Naruto.

" tak…ap…ku…nang…au…bai…ja (tak apa-apa aku senang kau baik-baik saja ) " Naruto tidak bisa berbicara jelas karna ditekan oleh yang kebanyakan pria menyebutnya surga, Naruto juga mulai mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya akibat payudara milik Kalawarner sangat lembut " kalau begini terus aku bisa terkena anemia " pikir Naruto yang mulai bernafas di dada Kalawarner dengan cepat karena sudah kehabisan udara.

Muka Kalawarner langsung memerah setelah Naruto bernapas di dadanya "ah… ah..ah Tuan jika anda ingin melakukannya sekarang aku tidak keberatan kok. " kata Kalawarner dengan nada seperti orang yang ingin melakukan hubungan sex sambil menikmati Tuannya bernapas di payudaranya sementara Kalawarner sedang menikmatinya, Naruto sedang di ambang kematian.

Beberapa saat akhirnya Kalawarner melonggarkan pelukannya yang membuat Naruto cepat keluar dan menarik napas dengan cepat " sial aku pikir aku sudah mati " Pikir Naruto sambil menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya sementara itu muka Kalawarner masih memerah yang sudah pergi ke dunianya sendiri.

Setelah itu akhirnya Kalawarner sadar saat Naruto terus memanggil namanya berulang kali melihat bahwa dia sudah sadar Naruto hanya mendesah lalu mulai meminta Kalawarner mulai menceritakan semuanya selama ia berada di sana dan rencana mereka pada seorang biarawati yang terbuang bernama Asia Argento. Setelah mendengar informasi dari Kalawarner Naruto merenung sejenak lalu mulai berbicara pada

" Sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu dan bersikap seperti biasa di depan mereka dan juga awasi Raynare dan Mittelt mereka belum kulepaskan segelnya jadi jaga sikap mu jika mereka menjelekan, kau paham Kalawarner-chan ? "

" aku paham tuan, tapi sebelum itu… " muka Kalawarner mulai kembali merah

" ya "

" emm…ano itu "

" ya " muka Naruto mulai mendekat ke muka Kalawarner

Sadar bahwa muka Naruto sudah berdekatan dangannya Kalawarner langsung menjadi merah tomat lalu mendorong Naruto ke samping sehingga Naruto menabrak pohon " bukan apa-apa !" teriak Kalawarner yang langsung terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih pusing akibat menabrak pohon.

Setelah pusingnya Naruto hilang Naruto hanya menatap Kalawarner terbang " seperti yang Shikamaru bilang perempuan memang meropotkan " mendesah Naruto lalu mulai menghilang dalam kilat kuning menuju rumah.

**Yah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini maaf ya jika agak lama bagaima menurut kalian ? **

**Setelah aku membaca Novelnya untuk menentukan arah ceritanya dan jujur saja menurutku rasanya sulit menempatkan Rias dengan Naruto karena ceritanya akan buntu di tengah jalan nanti.**

**Tentu saja baik Naruto maupun Issei akan memiliki harem dan ini adalah daftarnya.**

**Naruto harem : Akeno, Sona, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Xenovia, ****Katerea**** Leviatan. **

**Issei Harem : Rias, Asia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel, Ophis.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian ini baru rancangannya saja jadi belum betul sih dan sebenarnya aku ingin menepatkan Serafall, Kuroka, Rossweisse dan Jeanne dalam haremnya Naruto karna ia adalah tokoh utama dalam fanfiction ini selain Issei, tapi lihat saja perkembangan ceritannya ya.**

**Nah kalau begitu mohon isi Reviewnya agar cerita ini bisa terus berlanjut dan tidak berhenti di tengah jalan karna Review merupakan komentar dan masukan agar cerita ini terus berlanjut, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ketik pada cerita ini.**

**See you next Chapter hahahahahahahaha ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" Fuahhhhh aku masih lelah nih Naruto. "

Itulah yang dikatakan Issei saat berjalan dengan Naruto menuju sekolah padahal masih sejam lagi sebelum sekolah dimulai.

" Jangan seperti anak manja bangun pagi dan pergi ke sekolah lebih awal itu bagus. "

" tapi bukankah kau yang paling terlambat ke kelas terus " kata Issei, fakta bahwa Naruto meskipun datang ke sekolah selalu lebih awal tapi masuk kelas selalu terlambat dan jika guru bertanya alasannya ia hanya paling menjawab ' maaf aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan ' atau ' maaf tadi ada seekor kucing melintasi jalanku jadi aku harus mengambil jalan memutar ' tentu saja siapa juga yang akan percaya dengan alasan bodoh itu tapi karena ia selalu begitu setiap guru yang sudah tahu kebiasaannya hanya bisa pasrah.

" Sudahlah anggap saja itu kebiasaan alami ku " jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh.

" Kebiasaan alami ? " pikir Issei keringat jatuh.

Saat mereka dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba mereka suara cewek terjatuh ketika mereka menoleh hal pertama yang mereka adalah celana dalam cewek Issei langsung menjadi cerah setelah melihat celana dalam wanita sementara Naruto hanya keringan turun melihat sikap Issei " tak kusangka kau yang tadi sangat lesu menjadi semangat hanya melihat celana dalam wanita. "

" Diamlah Naruto ini adalah momen yang sangat jarang terjadi " ucap Issei dengan kemarahan tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Issei.

" Daripada kau memarahiku sebaiknya kau membantu wanita itu " kata Naruto menunjuk kearah wanita itu.

Issei yang mendengarkan perkataan Naruto lalu melihat perempuan itu yang memang tampaknya membutuhkan bantuan lalu Issei datang menghampirinya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri saat Issei melihat wajahnya " dia imut sekali " itulah yang dipikirkan Issei pertama kali perempuan itu berambut pirang bermata hijau dan mengenakan pakaian seperti biarawati.

" ini adalah gadis ideal ku, Versi : blond beauty ! " Pikir Issei yang mukanya sudah menunjukan sifat mesumnya, tapi pikiran mesumnya pergi saat si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

" Umm…terima kasih banyak "

" tidak masalah " ucap Issei " aku harus melanjutkan percakapan ini, umm apa yang harus kukatakan " Pikir Issei, Naruto yang melihat Issei yang sepertinya kesulitan apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan gadis pirang itu langsung memiliki ide untuk mengerjai Issei dengan suara yang kecil yang hanya iblis yang bisa dengar.

" bilang padanya apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini " bisik Naruto dengan suara pelan bagi manusia tidak mungkin mendengarnya tapi Issei yang telah menjadi iblis jelas bisa mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengatakan.

" apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ? "

Mendengar perkataan itu gadis biarawati itu memasang wajah bingun " Keparat kau Naruto " pikir Issei dengan kemarahan meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukan kemarahan di gadis itu tapi pikiran Issei yang ingin menghajar Naruto setelah ini langsung menghilang saat gadis itu mulai berbicara.

" ano... sebenarnya aku "

" ? "

" Sebenarnya aku tersesat di kota ini jadi umm… " kata gadis itu yang mulai ragu-ragu.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini Issei langsung memasang senyum gentleman " jangan khawatir nona kami akan membantumu " mendengar pernyataan Issei membuat gadis itu menjadi senang tapi muncul tanda Tanya dikepalanya.

" Kami ? " katanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

" tentu saja aku dan… " saat melihat kebelakang tidak ada seorangpun " kau memang brengsek Naruto ! "

Sementara itu Naruto yang berjalan lanjut menuju sekolah meninggalkan Issei berurusan dengan gadis biarawati itu hanya bisa tertawa ringan " aku yakin dia pasti akan menghajarku setelah ini. "

Selama perjalanan Naruto melihat seorang yang familiar menurutnya seorang gadis berambit hitam dada yang besar yang menuju ke arahnya " Akeno-san " pikir Naruto " apa yang dilakukannya ? "

Lalu Naruto langsung menyapanya melihat bahwa itu Naruto, Akeno langsung menyapa Naruto kembali lalu mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama " Ano Akeno-san. "

" apa ? "

" Aku ingin Tanya mau kemana kau tadi ? " Tanya Naruto karena Akeno berjalan kearah kediaman Hyoudoh tempat dimana Naruto tinggal.

" Tentu saja aku ingin mengajak mu pergi sekolah bareng tadi. " Jawab Akeno dengan senyum manisnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang wajar " tapi karena tadi aku bertemu dengan mu jadi aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumahmu deh. " expresi Akeno berubah menjadi sedikit tidak senang mungkin karena dia tidak bisa menjemput Naruto di rumahnya.

Ini mungkin hanya pemikiran Naruto tapi akhir-akhir ini Akeno dan Sona menunjukan sikap yang tidak biasa pada Naruto contohnya seperti saat bertemu Sona dan menyapanya dia selalu langsung memerah dan langsung menyapaku dengan sedikit tergagap bahkan sikap Sona yang biasanya tenang dan tegas langsung berubah kalau didepan Naruto sedangkan Akeno saat di ruang klub pun ia selalu melirik Naruto dan selalu saja lambat merespon saat dipangil Naruto atau berbicara dengannya.

" aku rasa belakangan ini Akeno-san dan Sona-san bersikap aneh kalau bertemu dengan ku " pikir Naruto dengan keras dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mensesah saja " mungkin hanya berlangsung sementara saja. " oh betapa salahnya Naruto kali ini.

Setelah berjalan dan sampai di depan sekolah Naruto menatap Akeno.

" Akeno-san "

" y-ya "

" Aku masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan jadi sepertinya kau masuk duluan Akeno-san "

Akeno tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto, tapi tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menanyakan masalah tersebut, emang siapanya dia ? Pacarnya ? memang itu masih menjadi tanda Tanya tapi dalam hati Akeno berusaha menjadi apa yang bisa dibilang melewati batas dari teman biasa saja, jantungnya berdebar-debar saat memikirkan hal seperti itu saja. Mungkin inikah yang bisa dibilang Cinta pertama?

Sementara itu Naruto berjalan sejauh mungkin agar orang-orang tak ada yang melihatnya lalu melakukan Kage bunshin * poof * Satu klon Naruto muncul disampingnya kemudian Naruto mulai memberi tugas pada klonnya.

" Kau gantilah aku disini untuk sementara waktu. "

" baiklah bos " jawab klon Naruto dan dia langsung berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sedangkan Naruto asli yang melihat klonnya berjalan menuju sekolah langsung menganti penampilannya menjadi seorang imam pelatihan dengan henge " Baiklah waktunya mengumpulkan informasi " dengan itu ia langsung menghilang.

**( Vatikan )**

Naruto sampai dipinggiran kota Vatikan yang merupakan markas besar Gereja Katolik Roma, Vatikan adalah tempat yang layak disebut dasar Katolik. Banyak orang datang ke sini setiap hari untuk berdoa atau hanya untuk berkunjung. Satu hal yang pasti, sebagian besar orang-orang ini adalah Katolik.

Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan jubah hitam dan memakai kerudungun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan ia berjalan ke dalam salah satu sudut dari Vatikan, khususnya pada perpustakaan grand, ini tidak aneh bagi para imam dan uskup untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan dan mencari ilmu atau bimbingan.

Tapi Naruto jelas bukan seorang imam atau uskup saat ini ia menyamar sebagai seorang calon imam dari jepang yang datang ke Vatikan untuk belajar. Belum lagi, ruang di mana ia pergi sekarang, adalah daerah terlarang dari perpustakaan yang berisi berbagai buku-buku terlarang biasanya terlarang bagi siapa pun, kecuali untuk paus dan uskup agung. Sesampainya Naruto disana ia mengunakan kage bunshin dan sekitar 100 klon Naruto muncul lalu ia memerintahkan mereka untuk menelusuri buku-buku tentang berbagai daftar biarawati dan imam dalam sejarah Vatikan, sihir, ilmu hitam, mukjizat dan penyihir.

"Akh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..." keluh Naruto, sebelum melemparkan buku tentang mukjizat ke samping. Dia menjadi frustrasi, karena ia telah menghabiskan sehari penuh di ruangan ini, mencari nama 'Asia Argento'. Meskipun menggunakan kage bunshin dan Naruto dengan mudah menemukan tentang Healing Twilight, tetapi ia perlu mengetahui sejarah biarawati itu, seperti mengapa ia dibuang oleh Gereja. Dan juga tidak mudah untuk masuk ke tempat ini, Dia perlu lolos berbagai perangka[ sihir yang terpasang di sana, dan malaikat yang menyamar sebagai manusia tentu saja alasanya bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang buronan. Belum lagi, ia perlu untuk mematikan system alaram saat memasukinya.

" Sial seharusnya aku mengunakan **Sharingan** pada beberapa orang tertentu untuk mencari informasi tentang ini " marah Naruto sambil meninggalakan ruangan itu tentu saja jika Naruto berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi maka ia akan menjadi gila. Jadi Naruto saat ini duduk di bawah pohon dengan keadaan lesu dan tak bersemangat dikarenakan semejak ia datang disi Naruto belum makan apapun sehari penuh ditambah di sini tidak menjual ramen yang membuat dia merasa bahwa ia tidak memiliki gairah untuk melanjutkan hidupnya lagi.

Ketika Naruto duduk dengan lemas tiba-tiba anak-anak datang kepadanya. Mereka mulai mengelilingi dia dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti dari mana dia berasal. Ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia berasal dari Jepang, anak-anak menjadi antusias dan mulai bertanya hal-hal seperti kebudayaan, masyarakat di sana dan paling sering tapi mengejutkan, tentang anime, manga, tokusatsu, dan sejenisnya. Naruto menjadi sedikit bersemangat saat melihat mereka " mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk berbicara dengan mereka. " pikir Naruto kemudian ia memberikan anak-anak senyum lembut dan hangat dan dia menjawab setiap pertanyaan mereka, namun Naruto menjadi terdiam karena satu yang paling konyol, tentang apa yang disebut sebagai hubungan terlarang Imam dan biarawati Jepang. Keringat Naruto turun ketika seorang gadis enam tahun mengajukan pertanyaan itu, dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa jenis gambaran mereka mengenai pastor dan suster di Jepang dan di mana tepatnya mereka mendengar tentang hal itu. Anak-anak lain menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan ...

"Aaahh. Aku ~ tahu tentang itu juga ~"

"Aku juga"

" Kakak pernah berkata bahwa hal-hal itu puncak keimamatan "

" Eh ~? Tapi kakak saya mengatakan mereka adalah puncak dari persaudarian ~ "

" Kau salah! Papa dan mama mengatakan mereka adalah persyaratan untuk menjadi 'benar' imam dan biarawati"

" Eh ~ Tapi daddy? Mengatakan mereka adalah sukacita menjadi imam ~"

Sementara anak-anak terus memperdebatkan itu, Naruto hanya tetap tabah mendengar perkataan anak-anak itu namun hatinya terus menangis mendengar ucapan anak-anak itu " kenapa ?...kenapa ? kau terus menghantuiku di dunia ini bahkan lewat anak-anak ero-sennin ! " pikir Naruto sambil hatinya terus menangis Meskipun Naruto juga mulai sedikit mesum tapi dia tidak ingin dipanggil imam-cabul karena itu membuat Naruto benar-benar seorang mesum yang melebihi Jiraiya dan itu membuat dia sangat merinding dengan hanya memikirkannya saja.

Dia tidak tahu apakah keluarga mereka hanya bercanda ketika mereka mengatakan itu atau tidak. sekarang Naruto sudah hampir mencapai batasnya yang membuatnya ingin menangis, karena argumen anak-anak semakin meningkat. Orang-orang yang mulai melihat mereka - atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto. Sebagian tampak jijik dan marah dan beberapa tampak kecewa. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan ingin menangis selama mungkin. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa jika Jiraiya ada disini dan melihatnya seperti ini ia akan menangis bahagia karena anak baptisnya telah menjalankan warisannya.

Naruto terus bengon dan ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi melihat situasi ini. Untungnya, keselamatan datang ketika panduan menemukan anak-anak. Dia berterima kasih kepada Naruto untuk merawat anak-anak, dan anak-anak melambaikan tangan padanya. Naruto melambai kembali perlahan-lahan dan lelah dengan senyum kecil yang menempel di wajahnya. Setelah mereka cukup jauh Naruto mulai merunduk dan memukul tanah dengan keputusasaan sambil meratapi nasibnya sekarang.

Setelah hampir sejam Naruto meratapi nasibnya, ia mulai kembali untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai 'Asia Argento'. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan melalui aula Vatikan, Naruto tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil menawarkan tangannya. Gadis itu melihat tangannya sejenak dan kemudian dia meraih itu. Pria itu menariknya dan kemudian ia mencatat wajahnya. Dia memiliki rambut biru muda dengan pinggiran poninya berwarna hijau . dan dilihat dari aura dan sikap Naruto bisa menebak siapa gadis ini.

" hmm, Seorang Exorcist ..." pikir Naruto. Gadis itu kemudian melihat Naruto sedikit lebih dekat dia tidak bisa melihat sepenuhnya wajahnya karena tetutup kerudung tapi beberapa hal yang gadis itu tahu bahwa ia memiliki rambut pirang dan tanda kumis di pipinya. Dia mencoba berbicara, namun suara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya menyela.

"Ah! Xenovia Jadi kau di sini!" Teriak seorang gadis Jepang dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat ekor kuda kembar.

"Irina ..." kata gadis yang tidak diidentifikasi sebagai Xenovia.

"Mou ~ Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini ? Anda tidak tahu bahwa kita memiliki tugas yang harus dilakukan? Ah Bapa ! Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi dengan gadis ini." Jelas Irina sambil tersenyum. Xenovia mengerutkan kening ketika Irina mulai menarik lengan bajunya, tapi kemudian ia melihat pria itu sekali lagi

"..." Xenovia menatap Naruto diam-diam entah kenapa Xenovia mulai merasa perasaan yang damai dan hangat tapi ia juga merasa aura yang luar biasa meskipun sesaat, dan Naruto merasa kurang nyaman melihat Xenovia menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia membutuhkan sesuatu darinya.

"Apakah Anda perlu sesuatu dari ..." Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, karena Xenovia memotongnya dengan pertanyaan sendiri.

" Kau ini siapa ? " tanya Xenovia dengan mata menyipit. Irina memiliki tanda tanya di kepalanya, sementara Naruto memiringkan kepalanya di samping seperti idiot.

" eh ? apa maksudmu siapa ak… " lagi, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Xenovia memotongnya lagi.

"Jangan berbohong.. Kau jelas sangat kuat Dan aura mu jelas menunjukannya kau sangat kuat meskipun itu hanya sesaat ditambah saat tadi aku menatapmu kau jelas menunjukan sikap yang siap bertempur jika sesuatu terjadi, jadi kau ini siapa !" menuduh Xenovia sambil menunjuk pria itu. Irina mencoba untuk menghentikan temannya. " jadi dia bisa merasakan aura ku yang telah kutekan agar tidak membuat orang-orang curiga, dia pasti mendapat pelatihan serius. "

" Nona mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. " ucap Naruto dengan tenang tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan ia juga merasa aura dari malaikat dan Exorcist juga semakin banyak disini dan jika mereka tahu mereka bisa membuat Naruto sebagai buronan kelas kakap, Xenovia yang mendengar ucapan Naruto memasang wajah tak puas.

" dan selain itu "

" ? "

" ? "

" Kalian harus lebih banyak tersenyum itu membuat kalian lebih cantik dan manis bukan " kata Naruto yang membuat Xenovia dan Irina langsung memerah, seolah tidak melihat reaksi mereka Naruto melanjutkannya " Jika kalian terus bersifat kaku anak-anak dan lainnya akan takut pada kalian cobalah tersenyum dan terbuka itu akan membuat orang di sekitarmu merasa senang kan. "

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto Irina dan Xenovia mulai menundukan kepalanya karena malu, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar dan tepat sasaran pada mereka, yang terkadang mendapat tugas yang tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang untuk mendapat informasi tentang daerah tempat mereka bertugas yang membuat mereka terkadang kesusahan.

"Umm ... Ayah?" mulai Xenovia.

"Jangan panggil aku ayah aku masih pada pelatihan. ..." Jelas Naruto. Xenovia dan Irina menjadi kejutan, karena mereka benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang imam. Xenovia kemudian menunduk dan meminta pengampunan-Nya.

"Tolong, maafkan aku ..." memohon Xenovia. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingun pada sikap gadis itu, tetapi memutuskan untuk tetap diam untuk sementara waktu.

"Saya sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak tidak benar tentang dirimu. Jadi, maafkan aku" kata Xenovia yang kini membungkuk. Naruto mendesah kecil sementara Irina tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

" tidak apa-apa kok, kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu juga jika pertama kali bertemu dengan ku jadi tak usah khawatir. " kata Naruto dengan senyum hangat. Xenovia tersipu sedikit dari rasa malu dan dia memiliki tampilan bermasalah di wajahnya meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya karena tertutup kerudung tapi senyumannya dan auranya sangan tenang yang membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan sangat nyaman dan damai. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk memberikan kompensasi pria nya.

"Tidak Tolong biarkan aku mengimbangi apa yang saya katakan ..." kata Xenovia. Irina dan Naruto menjadi bingung pada niat Xenovia, dan mereka melihat satu sama lain dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Kompensasi Bagaimana? Dengan apa?" mempertanyakan Naruto meskipun ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini. Xenovia kemudian melihat pria di mata dengan sedikit blush on pipi dan menyatakan niatnya.

"Aku ... akan mengkompensasi ... dengan menjadi istri Anda ..." jawab Xenovia.

" ... "

" Apa !? " terkejut Naruto dan Irina pada waktu yang sama.

" Seperti yang saya katakan, saya akan menjadi istri anda. "

" kengapa kau mau menjadi istriku ? " tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Bukankah mengatakan bahwa jika dua orang bertabrakan di lorong kemudian mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" tanya Xenovia polos. Naruto membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya, sedangkan Irina cepat membungkuk kepada Naruto sambil menjelaskan sikap Xenovia itu.

"Maafkan aku tentang dia! Xenovia kurang dalam akal sehat!" Jelas Irina buru-buru. Xenovia tampak tersinggung karena dipanggil kurang dalam akal sehat, sedangkan Naruto masih bengon seakan jiwanya sudah pergi ke dunia khayalannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Xenovia barusan.

Setelah Naruto tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata lalu ia mulai menjelaskan kepada Xenovia tentang apa yang dia katakan itu agar mencegah kejadian yang lebih menakutkan di masa mendatang. Anehnya, atau mungkin tidak mengejutkan, dia bilang dia tidak punya masalah mendapatkan menikah dengannya, selain itu bersama dengan Naruto mebuat perasaan dia lebih tenang dan nyaman. Naruto sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, sedangkan Irina terus meminta maaf untuk masalah yang disebabkan Xenovia. Lalu Naruto mulai beralasan bahwa karena ia adalah seorang imam-in-training, ia tidak harus terlibat dalam hubungan seperti itu.

Mendengar alasan Naruto Xenovia mulai merespon ..."Tapi saya pikir imam Jepang senang memiliki hubungan terlarang Imam dan biarawati ?" tanya Xenovia.

" ... "

" Uwoooooooo aku sudah tidak tahan lagi " pikir Naruto yang menangis dalam hatinya. Naruto mulai merasa seperti tubuh dan rohnya akan hancur berantakan. Untungnya, Irina menyelamatkan Naruto dengan ketika ia memarahi Xenovia. Narutokemudian memiliki gagasan tentang bagaimana menggunakan 'kompensasi'.

"Xenovia ..." mulai Naruto dengan suara yang lembut.

" Y-Ya ? " tanya Xenovia dengan pipinya yang memerah.

" bisakah Anda ceritakan sesuatu tentang seorang biarawati tertentu ? " tanya Naruto.

" Nama itu " kata Xenovia dengan ekspresi yang sedikit kurang enak.

"... Asia Argento ..."

" ! " Xenovia dan Irina menjadi terkejut setelah mendengar nama lalu Irina memutuskan untuk menjelaskan siapa Asia. Setelah sepuluh menit atau lebih dari penjelasan, Naruto memutuskan bahwa ia perlu melihat gadis sendiri untuk mendapatkan kebenaran tapi medengar penjelasan Irina tadi ia menjadi teringat tentang biarawati yang ia temui bersama Issei waktu lalu " mungkinkah dia adalah … " pikir Naruto dengan mata melebar ia langsung tahu bahwa ia adalah Asia Argento " aku harus segera kembali "

Lalu Naruto mengucapkan perpisahan pada kedua gadis, meskipun Xenovia tampak enggan untuk berpisah dengannya. Sebagai tanggapan, Naruto hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ketika ia datang ke Jepang, ia akan mentraktirnya ramen. Xenovia hanya memberikan mengangguk dan membuatnya berjanji untuk memenuhi janji itu. Sesaat tapi Xenovia bisa melihat mata Naruto yang biru bagaikan langit yang indah melihat itu membuat Xenovia merasa lebih nyaman jika di dekatnya.

Lalu Naruto berpaling dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Xenovia dan Irina juga mulai berjalan ke tempat mereka, tapi saat Xenovia tidak tahu nama pria itu saat ia menoleh kearah Naruto berjalan bermaksud menanyakan namanya. Dia tidak ada yang sepertinya ia telah jauh hal ini membuat Xenovia sedikit murung.

" Aku ingin tahu siapa namanya " bisik Xenovia melemah. Irina yang melihat expresi temannya itu hanya bisa mendedesah lalu ia mulai menyemangati temannya " Xenovia aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu dengan dia lagi nanti " Xenovia yang mendengar perkataan Irina langsung tersenyum dan mengangukan kepalanya lalu merka mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat mereka seharusnya.

Naruto langsung muncul di atap sebuah bangunan yang jauh. Dia segera membatalkan hengenya dan kmbali pada seragam sekolahnya. Naruto lalu mulai merasakan hembusan angin di Vatikan dan kemudian tersenyum menghiasi bibirnya " kota yang benar-benar indah " pikir Naruto lalu ia memejamkan matanya " aku rasa ini saatnya aku menceritakan masalah ini pada Azazel. "

Saat Naruto hendak mau menghilang ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut keemasan panjang memandangnya dari atap Vatikan dengan senyum hangat. Naruto dan pria itu saling memandang selama beberapa saat, mengerti maksud dari pria itu Naruto lalu tersenyum lalu ia mengancungkan jempolnya dengan senyum seolah mengatakan ' serakan padaku ' lalu Naruto mulai menghilang.

Setelah Naruto menghilang, pria itu bergumam sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri " Tolang bantulah dia..." kata pria dengan ekspresi yang sangat penyayang.

Pria itu kemudian mengungkapkan dua belas sayap emas tumbuh dari punggungnya dan kemudian ia menghilang dari atap Vatikan.

Setelah itu Naruto muncul di halaman Kuoh yang klonnya telah menancapkan kunai **Hirashin** sesaat sebelum klonnya menghilang untungnya bahwa tidak ada orang kemudian Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya saat Naruto berjalan ia mendengar suara seseorang yang akrab baginya.

" Nee-san! " terdengar Seseorang yang akrab dengan nada yang letih, "Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main ? "

Seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat ekor kuda kembar muncul dan memakan ice cream raspberry. Bibirnya diolesi dengan beberapa rasa yang berbeda dari ice cream dan ia memegang satu lagi merah muda, "Saya datang ke sini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Anda, tapi Anda hanya ingin membicarakan hal-hal serius. Souna no baka!"

Seorang gadis tampak akrab muncul saat ia berbelok di tikungan yang sama. Itu adalah Souna Sitri dan seorang pria berambut coklat pendek yang menurut Naruto ia pernah melihat dia, mencoba untuk mengejar ketinggalan dengan Souna, " Nee-san. Kumohon berhenti berlari. Aku akan bermain dengan Anda tapi berjanjilah untuk mendengarkan perkataan saya ? "

Saat Sona sedang mengejar Kakaknya Sona melihat Naruto sedang melihat mereka muka Sona langsung memerah karena terkejut tidak mengharapkan bertemu dalam keadaan ini.

" Na…Naruto "

" ah Sona-senpai apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? dan siapa dia ? kakakmu ? "

" ya dia adalah kakakku namanya Serafall Leviathan dia sebelumnya adalah Sitri tapi dia kehilangan hak untuk menjadi pewaris Sitri ketika ia menerima tanggung jawab menjadi salah satu dari Maou dengan mengambil gelar sebagai Leviathan."

" dan kenapa kakakmu ada disini ? "

"Aku ingin bertanya dengan Tou-sama tentang sesuatu, tapi karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk datang, ia bertanya pada Nee-san untuk datang ke sini sebagai menggantinya." Sona menjelaskan dengan tampilan lelah di matanya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sona Naruto melihat Serafall memang dia mirip dengan Sona lalu ia melihat seorang pria yang di belakang Sona dengan ekspresi lelah yang menurut Naruto karena berlarian mengejar Sona dan kakaknya.

" kau… aku pernah melihatmu di kelas tapi siapa namamu ? "

" Dia adalah Saji Genshiro Pawn ku yang baru dia baru beberapa hari ini baru menjadi iblis " jelas Sona.

" ah aku ingat sekarang… Jadi kau sudah jadi iblis ya. "

" hmm…aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari si maniak ramen tukang terlambat " jawab Saji dengan nada yang tenang tapi Naruto tidak terpenngaruh ucapan Saji yang jelas-jelas sedang mengejek Naruto.

" otak udang " balas Naruto datar

" apa katamu ! " teriak Saji yang mulai marah.

" Saji hentikanlah " perintah Sona dan lalu mulai meminta maaf pada Naruto lalu mulai kembali melihat Serafall dan tidak menemukannya tapi saat hendak pergi dan mencarinya di tempat lain alangkah terkejutnya Sona melihat kakaknya bersembunyi di belakang Naruto.

" Nee-san apa yang kau lakukan !? " marah Sona pada kakaknya.

" Saya hanya ingin bermain sedikit dengan Sona-chan, tapi Anda sedang berarti! Bleh! "

" Play !? " Mata Souna melebar tak percaya, "Kau hanya mengambil kesempatan untuk bolos pada pekerjaan lagi ! "

" Hebat pertengkaran kakak beradik." Pikir Naruto letih sambil menghela napas mengabaikan Serafall menempel ke bagian belakangnya " Dan kenapa aku terjebak tepat di tengah pertengkaran ini ? "

" Nee-san menjaulah dari Naruto ! " marah Souna dengan flush samar yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

" Tidak akan! Sampai Anda mau bermain dengan ku! " Gadis kecil berkicau dari belakangnya.

" Bisahkah kalian berdua menjadi tenang." Pirang menyatakan datar lalu di tangan Naruto tampak otomatis mengambil es krim dari tangan Serafall.

" Hei! Itu saya punya…"

" bisakah kau diam. "

" kau pikir kau itu siapa untuk mengatakan untuk diam ? "

" aku bilang diam."

Sona berkedip melihat sikap tegas Naruto dalam komandonya.

Lalu Serafall mulai tutup mulut dan diam, melihat bahwa dia sudah diam Naruto tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dan mulai mengusap noda di bibirnya. Naruto bahkan tidak tampak seperti dia menyadari apa yang dia lakukan saat ia memperbaiki cara berpakaian pada Serafall dengan benar.

Sementara itu Sona melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya melihat Naruto dengan mudah bisa membuat kakaknya mendegarkan dia. Lalu Naruto mulai menesehati kakaknya " Sekarang dengar tidak ada salahnya kau bersenang-senang, tapi dengarkanlah perkataan adikmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai semuanya, Anda bisa bermain dan bersenang-senang, tapi jangan makan terlalu banyak es krim ya. "

Serafall mengangguk membisu oleh ucapan Naruto, lalu Naruto memberi senyum yang hangat melihat tatapan mata biru yang indah Serafall hanya bisa diam saat Naruto memegang lengan bajunya.

Dengan tenang Naruto terlepas genggamannya pada lengan bajunya, dan menyerahkan Serafall kepada Sona, " Sona-senpai sekarang kau bisa bebicara tentang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kakakmu. " Dia membungkuk sopan lalu dia mulai mengingat sesuatu " ah aku harus pergi ke ruang klub "

Lalu Naruto memberi salam pada mereka dan mulai pergi menuju ruang klub sambil membuka buku orange dan membacanya selama perjalanan, mata Serafall terus menatapnya sepanjang waktu sampai Naruto tidak kelihatan, Sona juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya tapi yang membuat Sona penasaran adalah buku orange yang selalu dibawa Naruto dimanapun dia berada Naruto selalu membacanya. Sementara itu Saji yang melihat sikap Kaichou yang sebelumnya cool dan tegas berubah drastis di depan Naruto hal itu membuat Saji mulai cemburu pada Naruto.

Malam hari Ketika Naruto pulang sambil membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam setelah Naruto pulang terlebih dahulu dari Occult Research Club, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Naruto pulang terlebih dahulu daripada anggota lainnya ? alasannya sederhana karena ia adalah manusia meskipun telah menjadi anggota resmi tapi Naruto tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti mencari klien, memenuhi permintaan mereka, dan membuat kontrak.

Saat di tengah jalan ia melihat seseorang yang sedang terbang menuju ke arahnya melihat orang itu lebih mendekat ternyata ada dua orang mereka adalah Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang melihat Naruto langsung turun di depan Naruto.

" ara lihat bukankah ini Onii-chan yang waktu itu ne…Kalawarner "

" kau benar " jawab Kalawarner dengan memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto dengan pipinya yang memerah.

" Kalawarner kau kenapa ? " Tanya Mittelt curiga melihat expresi Kalawarner.

" Ini bukan apa-apa aku hanya ingin urusan ini cepat berakhir. "

Mittelt yang mendengar jawaban Kalawarner langsung mengabaikannya meskipun masih memiliki perasaan curiga tapi melihat Naruto di depannya Mittelt langsung membuat tombak cahaya " Ne Onii-chan ? "

" ? "

" Bolekah aku membunuhmu ? "

Sebelum Mittelt melempar tombaknya Naruto hanya melihat Kalawarner " Lakukan " seakan mengerti maksud tuannya Kalawarner langsung menangkap Mittelt.

" !, Kalawarner apa yang kau lakukan !? "

" Maaf tapi ini adalah perintah tuanku "

" apa !, tuanmu dasar penghianat kau "

" Siapa bilang aku penghianat kau juga sama bukan "

" apa maksu… " Mittelt tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat Naruto mendekati dia.

**Fuin: Kai**

Seketika itu ingatan dan kepribadian Mittelt yang disegel sama seperti Kalawarner terlepas dan ia menjadi tak sadarkan diri sesaat.

" Kalawarner lepaskan dia " perintah Naruto, Kalawarner pun langsung melepaskan Mittelt lalu Kalawarner mulai melihat Naruto dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada tuannya.

" tuan k-kami … "

" cukup biar aku yang tanggung semua ini dan kujelaskan pada keluarga Gremony, Sitri dan pemimpin malaikat jatuh nanti… "

" ta-tapi tuan kena… " Kalawarner tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Naruto langsung menatapnya lalu tersenyum " bagiku kau, Mittelt dan Raynare adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, jadi jangan khawatir. "

Mendengar penyataan Naruto membuat Kalawarner memerah dan perasaannya pun makin mendalam pada Naruto seakan membuat membuat dia ingin mencium Naruto tapi terhalang melihat Mittelt yang langsung memeluk Naruto yang sepertinya ia terbangun dan mendengar penyataan Naruto barusan.

" Onii-chan aku, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu nii-chan " menyatakan Mittelt sambil menangis yang membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutnya yang membuat Mittelt senang.

Lalu Naruto, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt mulai berjalan bersama dan mereka mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang Naruto lakukan sementara mereka tidak ada tentu saja mereka sangat ketat dalam mengurus Naruto mulai makanannya, apa yang dibelinya sehari-hari, dan lainnya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan mereka tidak bisa menjawab alasannya adalah mana mungkin ia memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia memakan ramen semaunya, membeli membeli majalah dan DVD porno dan juga DVD anime, yang ternyata Naruto seorang Otaku ia suka menonton anime sejak ia menonton beberapa seri yang melibatkan makhluk raksasa yang dikenal sebagai mechas, robot, knightmares, Gundam, dan evangelions ia langsung menjadi penggemar berat anime bahkan ia selalu bermimpi untuk membuat robot di masa depan tapi mimpinya terputus melihat barapa banyak uang yang ia gunakan untuk membangun robot dengan kebutuhan ramennya setelah memikirkannya ia akhirnya meninggalkan impian tersubut.

" oh yah bukankah seharusnya kalian kembali jika ada malaikat jatuh atau pemburu setan liar yang melihat kita bukankan akan menjadi masalah.. " kata Naruto untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Mereka menyipitkan mata pada Naruto merasa curiga pada Naruto yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan memang ada benarnya juga jika ada malaikat jatuh atau pemburu setan liar yang melihat mereka bersama akan menimbulkan masalah apalagi segel ingatan pada Raynare belum dilepaskan, dengan begitu mereka langsung pergi tapi mengatakan pada tuannya ' setelah ini kami ingin penjelasan yang terperinci dari mu tuan ' Naruto hanya merasa ia punya firasat buruk tentang ini sepertinya ia akan dihajar habis-habisan jika tidak menjelaskan pada mereka nanti.

" Tampaknya kau dalam kesulitan ya anak muda " kata suara misterius, Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara itu otak Naruto langsung berhenti melihat orang itu adalah seorang pria, dia berpakaian yukata yang sedang memancing di sungai di bawah jembatan yang mengenakan topi dari jerami unruk menyembunyikan wajahnya, Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mengenali orang itu.

*pakkkk*

" Oi apa yang kau lakukan Naruto " marah orang itu karena baru dilempari kaleng minuman kosong oleh Naruto.

" Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau baru muncul dalam cerita ini Azazel " kata Naruto datar sambil memegang kaleng minuman kosong lainnya, ya orang itu adalah Gubenur malaikat jatuh Azazel.

" oh ayolah setidaknya biarkan aku memperbaiki citraku dalam chapter ini "

" Mustahil, pada dasarnya kau itu memang gubenur cabul bahkan dalam chapter 1 kau sudah menunjukan sikap cabulmu jadi buat apa kau memperbaiki citramu segala. "

" bukankah kau juga sama saja "

" Setidaknya aku tidak menunjukannya di awal kemunculanku "

" idiot ramen ! "

" gagak cabul ! "

Naruto dan Azazel saling melototi satu sama lain beberapa saat sampai mereka bedua mendesah " aku rasa ini tidak aka nada gunanya " kata Naruto.

" kau benar " jawab Azazel.

" oh ya waktu yang tepat aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu "

" tentang apa !? "

Kemudian Naruto mulai menjelaskan untuk Azazel tentang tindakan Raynare dan malaikat rekan-rekan jatuh, dan juga keterlibatan sejumlah besar pengusir setan liar, terutama Sellzen Freed. Namun, yang paling penting adalah tentang rencana mereka ke Asia Argento.  
dan tentu saja ia juga tidak lupa menjelaskan mengenai 3 bawahan Azazel yang ia buat jadi bawahannya.

" Jadi itu saja " selesai Naruto

"..." Azazel terdiam setelah ia mendengar wahyu ini, dan ia mulai merenungkan tentang hal ini. Naruto melihat expresi Azazel mengerti apa yang dirasakannya tapi ia tidak punya waktu seharian menunggu Azazel untuk memikirkan hal-hal ini, sehingga ia mencoba untuk meminta Azazel untuk membuat keputusan.

"Kenapa kau ceritakan semua ini ? " diinterogasi Azazel.

"Dengan kemampuan mu... akan sangat mudah bagi mu untuk memecahkan masalah ini sendiri dank au bisa membuat 3 bawahanku menjadi budakmu. Jadi, mengapa kau memberitahuku tentang ini ? " mempertanyakan Azazel. Naruto hanya menggaruk bagian kepalanya dengan malu-malu.

" Kau tahu jika aku bisa melakukannya sekarang sudah kulakukan tapi aku sekarang punya banyak urusan dengan Gremony dan Sitri." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa, kau melakukan kontak dengan dengan Gremony dan Sitri ? " Naruto hanya menganguk " dan juga para Maou dari dua keluarga itu "Naruto hanya menganguk lagi " itu menjelaskan mengapa aku tidak biasa menghubungi Anda beberapa hari yang lalu "

" Jadi ... Azazel-san ..."

" Hm? "

" Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? "

" Aku sudah menjelaskan situasi kepada mu tapi jujur saja sebagai pemimpin mereka ... apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" mempertanyakan Naruto. Azazel memikirkan hal ini sejenak, dan kemudian dia melihat Naruto.

" Aku menghargai setiap kawan tunggal yang aku miliki seolah-olah mereka adalah keluargaku Mereka adalah bawahan saya bodoh, tapi masih bawahan tercintaku ..." jawab Azazel.

" Jadi ... sebagai pemimpin mereka, itu adalah tugasku untuk menghukum mereka jika mereka berjalan jalan yang salah Terutama untuk orang-orang yang telah mengabaikan perintah ku untuk keuntungan mereka yang egois" kata Azazel dengan suara penuh keyakinan. Naruto yang melihat senyuman Azazel hanya bisa ikit tersenyum.

" Naruto ... Aku ..."

" tidak perlu kau katakan... Aku sudah mengerti ..."

"Aku akan menundukkan mereka dan mengirim mereka semua padamu itu janjiku ..." berjanji Naruto dengan suara penuh kepastian dan senyum yang mengatakan 'serakan saja padaku'.

" Terima kasih " kata Azazel dengan nada bersyukur "Omong-omong, Naruto ..." mulai Azazel dengan nada sesat.

" 3 malaikat jatuh yang sekarang jadi bawahanmu itu perempuankan ? "

" umm… benar "

" Apa kau akan berhubungan sex dengan mereka ~" selesai Azazel dengan suara yang sangat menyimpang dan memiliki senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

...

terjadi keneningan sejenak Naruto sedang mempreoses kata-kata Azazel di dalam otaknya lalu wajah Naruto mulai memerah.

" Bi-bicara apa kau ini tidak mungkin aku melakukannya ta-tapi mungkin lain waktu " jawab Naruto dengan malu " la-lagian aku ini masih perjaka jadi…"

" Bwahaahahahaha kau jadi memerah tak kusangka kau jadi kau memang masih perjaka " tertawa Azazel.

" di-diamlah memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih perjaka. " marah Naruto.

" tidak ada apa-apa tapi terkadang asik juga kalau menggangumu. " jawab Azazel yang senang karena berhasil menggangu Naruto.

" Jadi bagaimana dengan lainnya ? " tanya Naruto jengkel yang masih marah soal sebelumnya.

" Hanya menundukkan mereka dan mengirim mereka kembali, tapi Naruto." mulai Azazel.

" apa ?" masih dalam keadaan marah.

" Sebagai imbalan untuk memenuhi keinginan egoisku, saya memungkinkan Anda untuk membiarkanmu untuk mengambil 2 malaikat jatuh lagi sebagai bawahanmu !" menyatakan Azazel sekali lagi, namun kali ini ia memastikan bahwa Itachi tidak akan salah paham maknanya.

" Apakah, tidak apa-apa ? " tanya Naruto.

" Tentu saja kau bisa membuat 3 bawahanku menjadi budakmu kurasa kau bisa membawa mereka ke jalan yang lebih baik karena itu aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengambi 2 lagi yah tapi itu tergantung mereka juga sih setuju atau tidak. "

" hah…terserah tapi Azazel aku harap bawahanmu itu mengerti kenapa kau ingin berdamai dengan iblis dan malaikat. "

" jangan khawatir mereka pasti mengerti "

" Baiklah aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam, sampai jumpa lagi. " kata Naruto yang mulai berjalan untuk pulang tapi Azazel mulai meneriaki sesuatu pada Naruto

" Kalau begitu, Naruto! aku Mengandalkan mu! Dan pastikan kau menikmatinya ya! HAHAHAHAHA ~!" dengan tawa yang riang dan sesat sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendesah.

" dia memang orang yang aneh dan cabul tapi aku senang. " renung Naruto sambil senyum sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

* * *

**Yah bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini aku harap kalian menyukainya maaf ya aku kalau lama updetnya soalnya aku ada banyak urusan jika aku tidak ada urusan di minggu ini mungkin minggu depan bisa updet.**

**Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika ada kesalahan grammar  
**

**Di chapter selanjutnya penyelamatan Asia dan jangan lupa Review sebanyak-banyaknya .**

**See you later guys **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sial aku harus lebih kuat lagi" menyatakan seorang pemuda saat sedang berlatih di taman ? pemuda itu tidak lain adalah Hyoudoh Issei yang sepertinya kesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya saat Naruto tidak ada.

"Issei jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" kata Naruto melihat Issei yang sedang berlatih sambil membaca buku orangenya, saat ini Naruto memakai sweter hitam dengan garis orange di garis tepi tanpa lengan yang membuat dia terlihat sangat atletis karena tanpa lengan sehingga orang-orang bisa melihat otot-ototnya dengan jelas, syalnya dan googlenya celana jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam dengan campuran orange. Tentu saja perempuan yang lewat taman itu melihat penampilan Naruto hanya bisa memerah melihat betapa tampannya Naruto dan memiliki badan yang bagus.

"keparat kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang populer bahkan dikalangan ibu-ibu dan wanita single lainnya" Gerutu Issei sambil kelelahan setelah berlatih.

"Issei aku yakin kok suatu saat kau akan dapat pacar yang cantik,seksi, dan tentu saja payudara yang besar" kata Naruto tersenyum sambil mendekati Issei lalu memberikan minuman padanya.

Issei meminum lalu ia mulai berdiri "kau ini meskipun populer di kalangan wanita tapi masih saja mau berteman dengan aku, Matsuda, dan Motohama"

"Ayolah kalian adalah teman pertama ku saat aku di sekolah ini selain itu bersama kalian lebih menyenangkan ketimbang dengan lainnya."

"Seperti kau menikmati kami selalu dihajar perempuan ketika ketahuan mengintip ?"

"Yah salah satunya itu" jawab Naruto dengan senyum.

"kau ini memang selalu senang melihat kami menderita Naruto !" Marah Issei pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Issei "Kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa menjadi raja harem." Ucap Issei dengan suara yang sedih.

"Bersemangatlah Issei suatu saat mencapainya aku yakin itu" menyamangati Naruto sambil menepuk bahunya Issei "Aku membantumu menjadi kuat agar kau bisa menyelamatkan dia."

"benarkah"

"tentu saja itulah gunanya teman"

Naruto yang sudah mendengar dari Issei sendiri saat bangun pagi tentu saja Naruto terkejut melihat Issei mau berlatih ketika di tanya alasannya karena ia lemah tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya yang bernama Asia Argento mendengar itu Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu Naruto bertanya apakah perempuan yang bersama Asia itu adalah biarawati yang Issei membantunya beberapa hari yang lalu ? Issei hanya menganguk tapi Naruto memperingatkan Issei bahwa dia adalah iblis sedangkan Asia adalah seorang biarawati yang secara teknis berhubungan dengan gereja yang merupakan musuh alami iblis tapi Issei tetap bersikeras akan menyelamatkan Asia melihat mata Issei yang penuh tekat mengingatkan pada dirinya yang dulu yang tidak pernah menyerah dan mau berusaha hal ini membuat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan mau pergi menemaninya.

"Issei-san"

Terdengar suara yang akrab bagi Issei lalu Issei dan Naruto menoleh asal suara itu yang ternyata adalah Asia yang memakai pakaian biarawati.

"A-Asia" tergagap Issei tentu saja ia tidak mengharapkan bertemu di tempat ini yang ia tahu Asia tertangkap oleh malaikat jatuh dan pendeta sinting sang pembasmi setan liar bernama Freed Zelzan.

Sementara Issei dan Asia saling memandang Naruto diam-diam mengamati Asia, matanya menunjukan kepolosan dan selalu menolong siapun dan orang yang terbuka pada siapapun dan bisa menjadi teman yang baik meskipun dia agak pemalu "aku jadi mengerti kenapa Issei mau melindungi dia." Pikir Naruto.

"Namamu adalah Asia benarkan?" tanya Naruto memecah keneningan diantara keduanya.

"I-iya" jawab Asia malu-malu.

"Kenalkan namaku Senju Naruto aku tinggal bersama dia" sambil menunjuk Issei "aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik."

"I-iya tentu saja" jawab Asia yang sepertinya senang mendapat teman baru lagi.

"Oh ya Issei bilang dia ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei lagi tersentak pernyataan itu Issei menjadi terkejut lalu Naruto terus melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan khawatir Issei yang akan mentraktirmu, benarkan ne Issei-kun ?" kata Naruto dengan tampilan bahagia di wajahnya.

"Oi Naruto apa yang kau…" Issei tidak bisa menyelesaikan ketika Asia mulai berbicara.

"Be-benarkah itu Issei-san ?" Tanya Asia.

Melihat tatapan Asia yang lembut membuat Issei menganguk "me-memang benar aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau mau ?" Tanya Issei sambil tersenyum pada Asia

"Te-tentu Issei-san" jawab Asia malu-malu tapi bisa dilihat bahwa ia sangat senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu masih ada pekerjaan yang masih menungguku, bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua" dengan perkataan itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menuju kedai Ramen tempat Naruto kerja sambilan setelah sampai dan membuka pintu tiba-tiba "Naruto syukurlah kau datang di waktu yang tepat" kata Asakura melihat kedatangan Naruto dengan tampilan bahagia.

"Ada apa Asakura-jiji ?"

"Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan yang sangat mendesak dan aku ingin kau menjaga kedai ini sementara aku tidak ada, jangan khawatir aku akan kembali jam 3" kata Asakura yang mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"Yah baiklah pergilah jiji aku akan menjaga kedai ini untukmu" ucap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Terimah kasih banyak aku senang mempunyai seorang pekerja sepertimu di kedaiku" kata Asakura dengan expresi syukur lalu ia pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengurusi kedainya.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Naruto duduk sambil membaca buku orangenya karena tidak ada pengujung yang datang, yah memang biasanya akan ramai dari sore sampai malam dan sepi di siang hari tapi "Selamat siang." Mengatakan seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam kedai saat Naruto melihat ada 2 perempuan yang Naruto harus mengakui kedua wanita itu sangat cantik dan sexy mereka memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, kulit yang mulus sempurna, dada yang besar yang lebih besar dari Rias dan Akeno, dan jika melihat dari umur mereka mereka lebih tua dari Naruto sekitar 25 tahun.

Wanita pertama memiliki mata hijau, dan pergelangan kaki panjang, rambut pirangnya ditata menjadi pola herringbone di belakang, kunciran diikat dengan pita biru tua, dan dengan empat poni di depan. Dua poni pendek, dengan satu menutupi mata kanannya, dan dua yang panjang, melintasi satu sama lain pada dadanya tepat di bawah dagunya, dia memakai lengan panjang, gaun biru tua yang jatuh tepat di bawah lutut. Ini tampaknya akan ditutup di depan dengan ritsleting, dan tetap terbuka di sisi depan kanan dari pinggang ke bawah gaunnya hanya mencakup hingga bagian atas lengan dan bagian bawah payudaranya. Di bawahnya, ia mengenakan baju besi jala yang mencakup sedikit lebih dari bagian atas tubuhnya dari gaunnya. Dia juga memakai celana dalam warna yang sama dengan gaunnya, legging jala mencapai ke bawah lutut. Di pinggang, ia mengenakan ikat pinggang dengan kantong melekat ke belakang di sebelah kiri bersama dengan sandal berhak tinggi dan pelindung tulang kering mencapai di atas lutut, cat biru gelap pada jari tangan dan kaki, dan lipstik berwarna biru tua.

Sedangkan wanita ke dua memiliki rambut biru, mata abu-abu, lavender eye shadow, dan menusuk labret. Bulu matanya ditunjukkan untuk menjadi garis diagonal di sudut bawah matanya, mengenakan bunga kertas besar berwarna biru di rambutnya. ia mengenakan jubah biru dengan hemline besar di bagian depan, dan terkena lengannya, punggungnya, bagian lateral payudaranya, dan perutnya, dengan pusarnya yang dikelilingi oleh empat tindikan, mengenakan sepasang celana biru yang juga berfungsi sebagai sepatunya, dengan sepatu hak tinggi putih, dan mengenakan cat kuku berwarna oranye.

"Selamat datang mau pesan apa ?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku pesan miso ramen" kata wanita berambut pirang dengan senyum yang bisa membuat setiap pria yang melihatnya langsung jatuh hati.

"Aku juga sama" jawab wanita berambut biru tenang dengan sikap yang elegan.

Setelah mendengar pesanan mereka Naruto langsung membuatnya, sementara Naruto membuat ramen ia mulai memikirkan tentang kedua wanita itu yang rasanya mirip seseorang yang pernah ia temui di dunianya "Mereka mirip sekali dengan Mei-chan dan Konan, tapi tidak mungkin mereka ada di dunia ini mungkin mereka orang lain." Pikir Naruto sambil membawa 2 mangkuk miso ramen yang masih panas.

"Ini pesanannya" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan mangkuk miso ramen pada mereka berdua "Selamat menikmatinya." Kata Naruto lalu mulai membersikan dapur tapi saat Naruto membersikan dapur ia mendengar komentar yang terduga "Naruto-kun ramen ini benar-benar enak, aku pikir kau hanya tahu makan saja" ucap wanita berambut pirang "Ya aku setuju, tekstur mienya sangat lembut dan kenyal dan kuahnya benar-benar menyatu dengan mienya yang membuatnya sangat enak, Naruto-kun" lanjut wanita berambut biru.

"Hahahaha terima kasih atas pujiannya" ucap Naruto tertawa malu beberapa menit kemudian Naruto langsung membuka matanya seakan ia mendengar sesuatu yang yang benar-benar familiar "Eh !?, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu namaku, bertemu dengan mereka saja baru ini hari tapi apa maksudnya dengan Naruto-kun" pikir Naruto bagaikan teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan.

Seakan membaca pikiran Naruto wanita berambut pirang mulai berbicara "Oh, Naruto-kun apa kau sudah lupa pada kami ?"

"Kau benar-benar percampuran dari Yahiko dan Nagato, Naruto-kun." Lanjut wanita berambut biru.

…

…

…

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh !?, kalian ini Mei-chan dan Konan-chan, kan" kata Naruto yang benar-benar terkejut, mereka berdua menganguk yang membuat Naruto ternganga karena tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang Mei Terumi adalah mizukage ke-5 yang jatuh cinta pada Naruto selama perang berlangsung yah tampaknya ia menjadi sangat sedih saat Naruto mati, sedangkan Konan Naruto tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi setelah Nagato menghidupkan kembali semua warga di Konoha yang ia bunuh dan Konan mengambil mayat Nagato dan Yahiko untuk pulang dan menguburkannya ke Amegakure dan terakhir apa yang didengar Naruto Konan mati dibunuh oleh Tobi.

Lalu Mei mulai mendekati Naruto dengan gaya yang mengairahkan setiap pria yang melihatnya dan tatapan yang penuh nafsu yang murni pada Naruto "Lihatlah dirimu Naruto-kun kau semakin tampan dan lucu saat terakhir bertemu" kata Mei dengan suara yang benar-benar menggoda yang membuat Naruto merah padam.

"Mei berhentilah menggoda Naruto-kun" tegur Konan dengar tenang

"Ayolah Konan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan my darling" ucap Mei dengan sedikit cemberut lalu melihat Naruto dan mengatakan kata-kata yang benar-benar membuat Naruto terangsang "dari pada itu aku ingin merasakan sentuhan dari Naruto-kun"

[MIMISAN!]

Naruto langsung mimisan mendengar perkataan Mei barusan "oh sial mimisannya tidak mau berhenti" pikir Naruto sambil berusaha menghentikan mimisannya.

Pada akhirnya Mei, dan Konan mulai duduk dengan tenang beserta Naruto dengan tisu di lubang hidungnya juga duduk dengan mereka "Jadi bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana kalian sampai disini, dan apakah kalian sekarang adalah malaikat jatuh ?" tanya Naruto karena ia merasakan aura malaikat jatuh pada mereka berdua.

"Yah kami sekarang adalah malaikat jatuh" ucap Konan sambil ia dan Mei mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitam mereka "Tapi jika kau bertanya bagaimana kita sampai disini sejujurnya kami tidak tahu"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"kau tahu kami datang ke dunia ini sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu tapi aneh sekali kami mati di waktu yang berbeda tapi sampai di dunia ini di waktu yang sama" ucap Mei sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kalian bekerja sebagai bawahan Azazel sekarang ?"

"Yah, kau benar"

"Baiklah satu pertanyaan lagi kenapa kalian ada di kota ini ?" tanya Naruto lalu ia jadi serius dan menatap mereka seakan memberi mereka peringatan "Jika kalian datang untuk membunuh para iblis dari Gremony dan Sitri apalagi kalau kalian berani mengincar Sekiryuutei yang merupakan sahabatku akan kubunuh kalian meskipun kalian adalah kenalanku."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Mei dan Konan memadang Naruto sejenak sebelum mereka tersenyum terutama Mei ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu bahkan lebih tentu saja membuat Naruto menjadi memerah melihat mereka tersenyum "Cantiknya" itu adalah satu-satunya yang dipikirkan Naruto dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Wanita malaikat jatuh adalah wanita yang cantik dan sexy pertanyaan itu muncul setelah melihat Raynare dan Kalawarner setahun yang lalu, meskipun Mittelt juga malaikat jatuh tapi ia memiliki tubuh yang kecil yang membuat ia imut mungkin ia sedang memasuki masa pertumbuhan, yah mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan ia juga akan memiliki tubuh yang sexy juga dan juga Akeno meskipun ia memiliki setengah darah malaikat jatuh tapi cantik dan sexynya bukan main dan Naruto masih berpikir bahwa ia akan jadi jauh lebih berkembang lagi kedepan.

"Oh my, kau jadi tambah keren saja Naruto aku jadi semakin ingin cepat merasakan tubuhmu dan kejantananmu Naruto-kun" Ucap Mei dengan nada yang benar-benar menggoda.

"Di-diamlah katakan saja kenapa kalian kemari" kata Naruto yang memerah hebat dan malu melihat keadaan Naruto malu membuat Konan berpikir bahwa Naruto sangat lucu tapi melihat Naruto yang terus digoda oleh Mei, Konan mulai membicarakan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak ada keperluan apapun dengan masalah ini tapi untuk bertemu denganmu"

"Denganku, memangnya ada apa ?"

"Kami ingin menjadi rekanmu."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto menjadi terkejut "A-apa katamu barusan !?"

"Seperti yang dibilang Konan kami ingin menjadi rekanmu"

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto awalnya ia tidak berniat dengan tawaran Azazel tentang memberikan 2 bawahannya dan berniat membicarakan dengan Azazel lagi,3 saja sudah merepotkan apalagi ditambah 2 lagi Naruto bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan akan terjadi seperti mengkomsumsi Ramen akan menjadi berkurang dari 50 ramen seminggu menjadi 5 ramen seminggu bagi Naruto itu mengerikan.

"Kau tahu 2 hari yang lalu Azazel berbicara tentangmu dan kami waktu itu tidak sengaja mendengarnya Azazel yang mengetahui kehadiran kami langsung memanggil kami dan membicarakan tentangmu dengan kita saat ia mengatakan akan membiarkan 2 bawahan dia menjadi miliknya kami langsung menawarkan diri dan anehnya ia langsung menyetujuinya dengan itu kami langsung keluar dari organisasi dan mencarimu" Selesai Mei

"Jujur saja kami jadi kaget saat Azazel-sama menceritakan tentang dirimu" lanjut Konan.

"Jadi intinya kalian mau bersama denganku" ucap Naruto dan mereka langsung menganguk hal ini membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja"

Dengan itu Mei dan Konan resmi menjadi rekan Naruto dan jika Issei melihat mereka ia pasti akan menangis darah dengan kecemburuan pada Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai mengingat sesuatu "Kalau begitu ini ambilah" Naruto mengularkan dompet kataknya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya pada mereka "Pakailah uang ini untuk menyewa apartemen dan kebutuhan kalian sehari-hari selama sebulan"

Lalu mereka mengambil uang itu "Kau adalah orang yang baik ya Naruto" ucap Konan sambil tersenyum "Diamlah, Kalian sekarang itu membutukan tempat tinggal, makanan, pakaian, dan lain-lain untuk hidup" Jawab Naruto

"Nah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Naruto-kun" Mei dan Konan selesai memakan miso Ramen mereka dan mereka pergi untuk membeli kebutuhan mereka dan menyewa apartemen untuk tinggal. Setelah melihat mereka telah pergi Naruto mulai melihat sisa uang yang ada dalam dompetnya.

…

…

Tidak ada sepeserpun di dalam dompetnya dengan kata lain kosong, tapi Naruto yakin bahwa ia masih memiliki cukup uang karena uang yan diberikan pada Mei dan Konan adalah setengah dari jumlah uang di dompetnya, Naruto mulai memikirkan penyebabnya tapi hanya satu kesimpulan yang paling wajar atas masalah ini 'jangan-jangan mereka…' Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut dan mulai meratapi nasibnya sambil mengeluarkaan air mata dengan deras "Mengapa ini terjadi pada ku"

**(Dengan Mei dan Konan)**

Sementara itu Mei dan Konan sedang berbelanja di department store sedang membeli pakaian sehari-hari "ne…ne Konan bagaimana menurutmu pakaian ini" kata Mei sambil memakai daster yang kelihatan transparan sambil menunjukannya pada Konan.

"yah menurutku itu bagus, tapi darimana kau dapat uang ini ? setahuku Naruto memberikannya tidak sebanyak ini" tanya Konan penasaran melihat tas belanja ia dan Mei yang banyak.

Mei lalu memandang Konan sambil tersenyum layaknya gadis tak berdosa seakan membaca pikirannya Konan hanya mendesah "Kau diam-diam mengambil semua uang Naruto-kun, ya Mei"

"Ayolah Konan aku yakin dia tidak akan marah malah setelah ini aku akan menggodanya dengan pakaian ini bukannya kau juga ingin Konan untuk menggoda Naruto dengan pakaian-pakaian itu"

"Di-diamlah Mei" ucap Konan yang pipinya mulai memerah "Dari pada itu cepatlah kita juga harus mencari apartemen untuk tinggal kau tahu."

"itu tidak perlu"

"?"

"karena aku sudah menemukannya"

"Mendengar ucapanmu aku merasa perasaan yang tidak enak"

"hahaha benarkah"

*hah* desah Konan

XXXXXXXXX

**(Kembali pada Naruto)**

Naruto kini sudah berada di ruang klub dimana ia melihat Issei ditampar oleh Rias yang ingin menyelamatkan Asia yang diculik Raynare saat mereka berada di taman.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kuberitahu padamu tidak, berarti tidak" marah Rias kepada Issei "lupakanlah gadis itu, kau adalah bagian keluarga Gremony"

"Kalau begitu keluarkan lah aku, dengan itu aku bisa menyelamatkan dia dengan tanganku"

Mendengar pernyataan Issei barusan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dan langsung mengingat apa yang diajarkan oleh guru berambut perak yang menggunakan masker pada dia yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

_"__Orang__ yang __melanggar aturan__adalah__sampah__, __itu benar__, __tetapi __orang __yang__mengkhianati__teman-teman mereka__, __lebih buruk dari__sampah__!"_

"Bodohnya aku sampai melupakan hal penting ini" Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum nostalgia "Kakashi-sensei tak kusangka ajaran mu bisa juga sampai disini" Lalu Naruto mulai berdiri dan langsung menuju pintu.

"Naruto mau kemana kau ?" tanya Rias dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan langsung melihat.

"Menurutmu kemana ?"

Seakan membaca pikiran Naruto, Issei langsung terkejut lalu Naruto menoleh ke Issei dan memasang senyum konyolnya "Ayo pergi menyelamatkan Biarawati itu."

Issei langsung menjadi senang dan langsung melangkah mengikuti Naruto saat Rias mau menghentikan mereka tiba-tiba Akeno langsung berbisik memberitaukan informasi penting pada Rias, setelah mendengar informasi dari Akeno Rias langsung berjalan menuju Naruto "Aku dan Akeno juga akan pergi bersamamu, tidak apa-apa Naruto ?"

"Yah baiklah" lalu Akeno mulai menyiapkan sihir teleportasi untuk mengirim Naruto, dia, dan Rias "Issei kau pergilah dengan Yuuto dan Koneko ke bagian dalam gereja, aku akan bersama dengan Akeno dan Naruto di bagian luar untuk mengalihkan perhatian penjaga yang ada di luar gereja milik malaikat jatuh" setelah memberi perintah Rias, Akeno dan Naruto mulai pergi dengan sihir teleportasi.

Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno telah tiba di bagian luar Gereja yang ditinggalkan lalu Naruto mulai mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka "Rias, Akeno.. Aku mempunyai sebuah permintaan"

"Apa itu ?" tanya Rias

"Jika kalian bertemu dua malaikat jatuh bernama Raynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt ampuni mereka, kau boleh mengalahkan mereka tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya."

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau tahu sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya dan juga penjelasannya juga panjang setelah ini aku pasti akan menjelaskannya pada kalian, pasti" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk sesaat mereka menatap Naruto curiga tapi itu tidaklah mungkin karena Naruto bukannya tipe orang yang berhianat meskipun hanya sebulan bersama Naruto mereka langsung bisa tahu itu.

"kami akan coba." Kedua gadis berkata. Naruto pun berterima kasih kecil kepada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah aku akan pergi kearah berlawanan dengan kalian untuk mengalahkan pemburu iblis liar dan malaikat jatuh yang lain"

Mereka berdua menganguk usul Naruto dan dengan itu Naruto mulai pergi dengan melompat dari pohon kepohon. Setelah cukup jauh dari Rias dan Akeno, Naruto mulai berhenti di salah satu cabang pohon lalu mulai mengaktifkan **Sharingan **dan melihat posisi setiap orang yang berada di Gereja dan sekitarnya "Yosh waktunya mulai beraksi" lalu Naruto membuat tanda segel tangan.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

Lima Klon langsung muncul disampingnya "kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukankan ?"

"Tentu saja Bos !" Jawab kelima klon itu serempak.

Lalu Naruto memberi isyarat pada mereka, para klon yang melihat isyarat itu menganguk dan langsung berpencar sementara Naruto yang asli langsung menuju ke dalam gedung gereja yang ditinggalkan itu "Sekarang apa kau lakukan dengan biarawati itu Raynare"

XXXXXXXXX

**(Dengan Issei dan lainnya)**

Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko saat ini sedang berada di dalam gereja yang ditinggalkan ketika mereka berjalan di dalam gereja mencari Asia mereka mendengar suara yang familiar bagi mereka.

"Hello hello hello…Kita bertemu lagi, oh hatiku kini sangat bahagia" menyatakan seorang berambut putih tampak muda mungkin seumuran Issei mengenakan pakaian pendeta dan berwajah seperti orang gila.

"Freed !" teriak Issei menyebutkan nama orang itu, yah pria berambut putih itu adalah Freed Zelzan seorang pemburu setan liar gila, hal itu terlihat dari wajah dan sikapnya yang kayak orang gila yang menikmati pembunuhan baik iblis atau manusia.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu iblis yang sama kedua kalinya, tapi dari pada itu aku sangatlah kuat sejujurnya aku selalu membunuh mereka semua di pertemuan yang pertama" sambil berbicara Freed mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan hulu pedang, dari hulu pedang tersebut keluar energi cahaya dan membentuk pedang, Pistol dipegang di tangan kiri sedangkan pedang di tangan kanan "Kau tahu kau sangat menyesal bertemu denganku, karena aku akan mencabik dan memotong kalian menjadi kecil iblis sialan !" ucap Freed dengan wajah yang gila sambil menjilat pistolnya seperti orang yang haus akan pembunuhan.

"Dimana Asia, keparat !?"

"Oh~ si biarawati sialan itu. Dia mungkin sedang berada di bawah di ruangan ritual sekarang, tapi itu tidak penting"

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Issei memanggil sacred gearnya, Kiba mulai melakukan kuda-kuda yang siap bertarung sedangkan Koneko mulai mengakat kursi yang ada dalam gereja itu dan langsung melemparnya kearah Freed, tapi si imam gila itu dapat memotongnya dengan mudah "Kau lumayan juga, pendek"

"Pendek" mendengar kata itu Koneko langsung melempar kursi terus menerus pada Freed ketika Freed yang menghindari kursi-kursi itu Kiba langsung menyerangnya dari atas tapi Freed dengan cepat menghentikan pedang Kiba dengan pedang cahayanya.

"Kau hebat"

"Kau juga hebat ini membuat ku semakin ingin membunuh mu" lalu Freed langsung menembaki Kiba tapi Kiba dengan reflek yang cepat bisa menghindari tembakan Freed, melihat itu Freed langsung memasang wajah yang benar-benar gila yang dipenuhi oleh hasrat membunuh yang lebih tinggi

"**holy eraser(penghapus kesucian)"**kiba memanggil, kemudian pedangnya berubah menjadi hitam penuh dan bersentuhan dengan pedang cahaya milik Freed. Kegelapan yang memancar dari pedang Kiba mulai menelan cahaya. Kekuatan itu menunjukkan Bahwa Kiba memiliki Sacred gear juga.

"apa-apaan ini !?" terkejut Freed melihat pedang cahayanya perlahan mulai memudar.

"Issei-kun"

"Baiklah, ayo"

[Boost!] ditandai dengan berlian hijau di sacred gear Issei mulai bersinar.

Freed dengan cepat menjauh lalu menodongkan pistolnya pada Issei "Bisakah kau diam, iblis bajingan !?" ucap Freed sambil menunjukan wajah gilanya pada Issei dan pertarungan mereka masih berlanjut.

**(Kembali pada Naruto)**

Naruto kini berada di bagian belakang gereja setelah melumpuhkan 3 malaikat jatuh dengan **Sharingan** dengan memberi ilusi pada mereka yang membuat mereka pingsan dan juga para klon juga melumpukan malaikat jatuh dan pemburu setan liar dan menggunakan **Kamui **untuk menyimpan mereka sementara "Baiklah sekarang tinggal Raynare dan sisa malaikat jatuh dan pemburu setan liar yang ada di dalam gereja khususnya di bagian ruangan ritual"

Lalu Naruto bisa merasakan Rias dan Akeno sudah bertarung dengan tiga malaikat jatuh. Yang dari Auranya Naruto tahu siapa dua dari mereka bertiga. Naruto hanya berharap Rias dan Akeno menepati janji mereka yang ia juga merasa klonnya juga ada disana tapi kayaknya sedang bersembunyi untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kemudian Naruto mulai menghilang mengunakan **Shuishin**.

Sementara itu di dalam suatu ruangan Asia hanya bisa merintih akibat tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat, sepertinya jika begini terus dia akan mati, setelah mendengar rencana mereka ingin mengeluarkan Sacred gear punyanya, namun Asia tahu kalau Sacred Gear pengguna dikeluarkan, maka ...dia akan mati.

Bagaikan datang tak diundang Naruto muncul dari balik banyangan dan langsung membuat para malaikat jatuh dengan ilusi dari matanya, Asia yang melihat kejadian tersebut, Hanya bisa memandang takut dan keheranan dengan Orang yang berada didepannya yang mampu membuat para malaikat jatuh pingsan hanya dengan menatapnya "Yo kau Asia-chan, kan ?"

"Y-ya" tersadar Asia dari lamuannya dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang polos "A-anu."

"Cukup, aku yakin kau ingin menanyakan banyak pertanyaan pada ku, kan" mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Asia menganguk "Tapi nanti saja karena ada para sekawanan gagak telah datang" ucap Naruto melihat para malaikat jatuh yang menjaga bagian depan ruangan mulai berdatangan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sedikit bermain"

Naruto lalu mulai berlari menuju mereka serangan dimulai dengan tendangan Naruto pada salah satu malaikat jatuh dengan cepat Naruto langsung merubah posisinya dengan berputar lalu menendang musuh di sebelah kiri ketika malaikat jatuh mau memukulnya dari sebelah kanan, Naruto langsung menarik tanganya dan memukul dengan siku tepat dimukanya.

Malaikat jatuh yang melihat ada celah langsung membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparnya kearah Naruto, tapi Naruto yang sudah membaca pergerakan musuh langsung membalik tubuhnya dengan arah yang berlainan dengan arah tombak cahaya itu dan dengan cepat langsung melempar malaikat jatuh yang dipukul tadi dengan siku ke arahnya dengan reflek yang cepat Naruto langsung menendang musuh yang datang dari kanannya lalu ia menarik tangan dari malaikat jatuh yang berada di belakangnya dan mematahkanya lalu membantingnya dari atas malaikat jatuh yang terakhir langsung membuat tombak cahaya dan berniat menyerang Naruto dari jarak dekat.

**Sharingan **

Malaikat jatuh itu langsung berhenti saat menatap Naruto dan langsung terjebak dalam ilusi lalu Naruto dengan cepat menendang tepat di perut dia dan langsung terbuang dan merasa kesakitan.

Setelah Naruto telah mengalahkan semua musuh, ia hendak ingin membebaskan Asia dari situ tapi, Asia sudah tidak ada lagi kemungkinan para malaikat jatuh telah membawa Asia pergi ke ruangan ritual selagi Naruto masih bertarung tadi.

"cih"

Lalu Naruto menggunakan Kage bunshin dan menciptakan satu klon "Kau uruslah mereka" menunjuk kearah para malaikat jatuh yang dikalahkan Naruto

"baiklah bos" jawab klon itu dan Naruto mulai menghilang dengan **Shuishin**.

Dengan Issei dan yang lainya, belasan menit kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka sudah memasuki ruangan ritual setelah mengalahkan Freed tapi ia melarikan diri di saat-saat ketika mereka menuruni tangga yang tersembunyi di bawah meja dan memasuki sebuah ruangan mata mereka melebar setelah melihat gadis berambut pirang tergantung dengan rantai disekujur tubuhnya.

Ketika itu mereka sudah terlambat karena Raynare telah menyelesaikan ritualnya, cahaya hijau mulai bersinar dalam diri Asia dan perlahan-lahan cahaya itu keluar dari Asia dan ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Akhirnya Healing Twilight menjadi milikku !" Ucap Raynare dengan bahagia sambil mengambil cahaya itu.

"Asia !" Teriak Issei sambil berlari untuk mengambil Asia diikuti Kiba dan Koneko tapi mereka dihentikan oleh sekelompok bertopeng berpakaian imam yang adalah para pemburu setan liar.

"Sial !" marah Issei sambil menghajar pemburu setan liar karena menghalangi jalannya Kiba dan Koneko juga menghajar mereka untuk membuka jalan untuk Issei tapi mereka terlalu banyak dan Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko menjadi sedikit kewalahan.

Ketika Raynare mau memasukan Healing Twilight di dalam tubuhnya dan menjadikan sebagai Sacred gearnya tapi… "Maaf Raynare-chan tapi permainan telah berakhir" Ucap seseorang di belakang Raynare sambil mengambil cahaya hijau dengan cepat dari tangan Raynare.

"Kau lagi !" ucap Raynare dengan kemarahan terhadap orang tersebut yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto bahkan Issei, Kiba, Koneko beserta para pemburu setan liar menjadi terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Naruto tanpa mereka menyadarinya. Lalu Raynare dengan cepat membuat tombak cahaya dan langsung menusuk Naruto tapi ia menjadi terkejut melihat apa yang ditusuknya langsung berubah menjadi log kayu.

"Hah…kau memang menyusahkan jika dibiarkan begini terus" ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di dekat Asia sambil memasukan Healing Twilight kembali pada tubuh Asia, Raynare langsung terkejut melihat Naruto di dekat Asia dan mengembalikan Healing Twilight pada Asia, ia menjadi marah dan hendak membuat tombak cahaya tapi.

**Fuin: Kai**

Seketika itu ingatan dan kepribadian Raynare yang disegel sama seperti Kalawarner dan Mittelt terlepas dan ia jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri sesaat.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai melepaskan Asia dan melompat kearah Issei dan lainnya "Maaf aku terlambat, tapi pahlawan memang tak pernah datang tepat waktu" Ucap Naruto lalu ia mulai menendang salah satu pemburu iblis liar.

"heh…memang seperti itulah dirimu tukang terlambat"

"Anda memang suka terlambat datang bahkan saat seperti ini, Naruto-san"

"terlambat"

Issei, Kiba, Koneko menyampakan perkataan mereka pada Naruto sambil bertarung dengan para pemburu setan liar lalu Naruto mulai menatap Issei.

"Bawalah pacarmu ini keluar dan kalian pergilah dari sini" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan Asia yang masih tak sadarkan diri pada Issei.

"Dia bukan pacarku !" bentak Issei

"terserah" kata Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu Naruto-san ?" tanya Kiba

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" menyakinkan Naruto pada mereka lalu mereka menganguk dan mulai pergi ke atas.

Bersamaan dengan itu Raynare mulai tersadar dan bangun "Ughm…Naruto sama" gumam Raynare sambil melihat dimana tuannya berada saat matanya mengarah pada para pemburu setan liar yang sedang melawan seseorang matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat siapa yang bertarung dengan mereka.

"Naruto sama !" teriak Raynare sambil terbang kearah Naruto "Kalian berani sekali menyentuh Naruto sama" lalu ia mulai membuat tombak cahaya dan bermaksud membunuh tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto "Raynare hentikanlah"

"T-tap…"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya" lalu Naruto mulai membuat segel tangan.

**Chidori Nagashi**

Seketika itu listik biru mulai menjalar melalur tanah dan mulai menyetrum mereka dan jatuh ke tanah pingsan karena kesetrum listrik, Naruto merendahkan tingkat serangannya karena kalau dalam tenaga biasa mereka akan mati.

"Baiklah kemudian" Mata Naruto mulai menjadi **Mangekyo Sharingan "Kamui" **seketika itu para pemburu setan liar langsung menghilang dari tempat pertama "Perkerjaan telah selesai ayo kita pergi Raynare-chan" Ujar Naruto yang langsung membuat Raynare memerah.

Setelah itu Naruto sampai di ruangan ibadah gereja yang disitu bisa dilihat Rias sedang melakukan ritual untuk membuat Asia menjadi iblis sementara itu Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko bersikap waspada penyebabnya adalah ada dua malaikat jatuh yang tak tak lain adalah Kalawarner dan Mittelt sementara Akeno tengah mengamati Rias melakukan ritual "Sepertinya Rias dan Akeno menepati janji mereka" pikir Naruto. Setelah itu Rias sudah menyelesaikan ritualnya dan Asia telah menjadi iblis dan Issei dan Asia mulai berpelukan dan meminta maaf atas kejadian ini tapi Asia menggeleng kepalanya dan menyatakan bahwa ia sangat senang yang akhirnya bisa bersama Issei.

Naruto yang melihat situasi ini hanya bisa tersenyum lalu melihat sacred gear di tangan Issei yang sudah berevolusi "Ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum Issei bertemu dengan Ddraig" kemudian Naruto mulai menyapa mereka.

"Sepertinya si gadis biarawati itu sudah menjadi budakmu ya Rias"

Ketika Issei dan lainnya langsung menoleh mereka kecuali Rias dan Akeno langsung memasang sikap kuda-kuda yang siap bertarung dan Asia bersembunyi di belakang Issei tapi Akeno menghentikan mereka sontak hal itu membuat mereka terkejut terutama Issei.

"Kenapa kau berpihak pada malaikat jatuh Naruto !?" tanya Issei yang bercampur dengan kemarahan.

*Buakkk*

"Diamlah idiot mesum jangan menuduh orang sembarangan" ucap Naruto sambil memukuli kepala Issei sampai benjolnya terlihat.

"Tapi kenapa malaikat jatuh itu ada didekatmu dan juga disana ?" balas Issei yang membuat semuanya menjadi penasaran kecuali Asia yang masih bingun dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Naruto kemudian mendesah lalu mulai menjelaskan tentang mereka adalah bawahan Naruto yang menjadi mata-mata dan lain-lainnya tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut lalu Naruto mulai berjalan ke Issei dan Asia "Maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan ini Issei dan untuk Asia aku benar-benar minta maaf" meminta maaf Naruto sambil membingkuk pada mereka.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa ini bukan salahmu Naruto-san se-selain itu aku juga merasa senang, _selain itu aku bisa bersama Issei-san selamanya_" ucap Asia dan bergumam pada kalimat terakhir sambil wajahnya memerah.

Kemudian Naruto yang mulai melihat Issei yang tampaknya masih marah tapi suatu ide muncul dari kepala Naruto dan ia memberi isyarat untuk Issei pada awalnya ia menolak tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya akhirnya Issei datang lalu Naruto mulai membisikan sesuatu yang semakin Issei mendengarnya wajah Issei semakin cabul dan sedikit mimisan yang tentu saja membuat Rias dan lainnya merasa bingun sementara Koneko menatap Issei dengan tatapan jijik.

"Bagaimana hah ?"

"Baiklah aku setuju, ku maafkan kalian semua" jawab Issei dengan wajah cabul yang bahagia sementara semuanya sweatdrop. Lalu mereka pun melakukan selamatan kecil akibat hal baru yang mereka dapatkan, termasuk juga benda merah berbentuk yang muncul ditangan Issei sebelumnya.

XXXXXXXXX

"Akhirnya selesai juga masalah ini" Pikir Naruto saat menuju kamarnya setelah Rias dan lainnya telah pulang Naruto kemudian melihat mereka bertiga bingun dimana mereka harus tinggal sebenarnya ia bermaksud untuk menyewa apartemen untuk mereka tapi karena ia kehabisan uang atau miskin terpaksa Naruto membawa mereka ke rumahnya, Ia juga sudah menyerahkan semua malaikat jatuh dan pemburu setan liar kecuali Freed Zelzan kepada Azazel dan menjelaskannya tentang Freed Zelzan, Azazel hanya bisa mendesah setelah mendengarnya dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada Naruto.

Ketika Naruto bertanya tentang Mei dan Konan, Azazel hanya bisa tertawa dan mengatakannya pada Naruto 'Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ketika aku menyebutkan namamu pada mereka, mereka langsung menanyakan tentang dirimu dan saat aku bilang akan memberikan 2 bawahanku mereka langsung mengajukan diri dan langsung pergi mencarimu' Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengarkannya tapi setidaknya ia memiliki cewek yang cantik dan sexy disekitarnya.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya ia melihat hal yang aneh di depanya lalu ia mengusap mata dan menampar dirinya berharap bahwa ini adalah sebuah halayan belaka tapi saat ia melihat lagi dan…

_Kepada Ero-Sennin yang telah berada di surga aku akhirnya mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan wanita, di malam yang diterangi sinar rembulan aku telah melihat sesuatu mengagumkan dengan mataku sendiri dan saat ini aku akan menyusulmu Ero-Sennin karena aku akan mati karena keindahan ini._

_Senju Naruto_

Yang sekarang kita bisa melihat ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang keluar deras dari hidungnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya yang tidak pernah ia merasakan akan mati karena hanya melihat sebuah keindahan para wanita yang sangat sakral bagi pria.

**(Di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui)**

Sebuah raksasa yang sedang berenang dalam kehampaan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat diingatnya meskipun itu sedikit berbeda tetapi mirip dengan sesorang yang ia kenal mekipun itu lemah tetapi raksasa itu langsung mengeluarkan suara yang keras yang berisi kesenangan sambil membentang sayapnya yang besar.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga setelah sekian lama menghilang dari dunia maupun dimensi ini, aku sudah menunggumu untuk membalas kekalahan ku waktu itu."

Lalu raksasa itu mulai kembali berenang dalam kehampaan sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang memiliki hasrat bertarung yang tinggi.

"Aku tak sabar lagi ingin menemuimu, dan bertarung dengan mu lagi seperti waktu itu lagi dan sampai saat kita bertemu aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan cakarku ini…"

**Rikudo Sennin **

* * *

**Yosh bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini ?**

**I'm so sorry karena aku terlambat updetnya soalnya komputerku rusak dan butuh waktu seminggu untuk diperbaiki ini membuatku sangat sedih sekali tapi sekarang tidak ada masalah lagi.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan lama updetnya karena aku sedang banyak sekali pekerjaan ke depan, meskipun begitu tetap review ya guys agar ceritanya tetap berjalan.**

**Oh ya ada beberapa poin penting pada cerita-cerita yang akan datang diantaranya:**

**1. disini Kurama dan Yasaka adalah suami-istri dan Kunou adalah anak mereka**

**2. hubungan Rikudo Sennin dengan dimensi ini. **

**3. dan sejarah klan senju, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki dalam dimensi ini dan sampai bagaimana mereka punah dan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang dipercaya merupakan keturunan terakhir dari ke tiga klan ini dalam dimensi ini.**

**Sekian saja informasi ini sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman Hyoudoh di bagian ruangan keluarga Issei dan kedua orangtuanya memangdang 5 gadis yang duduk bersama Naruto dengan Naruto ditengah Raynare dan Mei di sebelah kanan, Kalawarner dan Konan di sebelah kiri, dan Mittelt yang duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

Untuk mengetahui kejadian ini kita kembali ke waktu malam hari sebelumnya.

**(flashback)**

Setelah Naruto ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang keluar deras dari hidungnya, setengah jam kemudian Naruto mulai siuman dan membuka matanya hal pertama yang dilihatnya ia berada di kamarnya dan tiga wanita yakni Kalawarner, Raynare, dan Mittelt yang telah menggunakan yukata yang tipis ! dan transparan bahkan Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh mereka tapi kesampingkan itu dilihat dari dari yukata mereka dan mereknya ini adalah merek terkenal dan pasti mahal harganya, tapi setahu Naruto, ia tidak pernah membelikannya untuk mereka sebelumnya.

"Yukata itu dari mana kalian mendapatkannya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Oh ini…?" mulai Raynare "kami mendapatkannya dari Mei-senpai dan Konan-senpai"

"Mei, Konan ?" ini membuat Naruto menjadi bingun.

"Benar onii-chan, Mei nee-sama dan Konan nee-sama tadi yang memberikannya pada kami" ucap Mittelt.

Lalu Naruto menoleh ke Kalawarner, ia hanya menganguk menandakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Raynare dan Mittelt memang benar lalu pintu kamar terbuka telihat Mei dan Konan yang baru habis mandi.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah sadar ya"

"Oh Naruto-kun jika kau ingin melihat tubuhku kau hanya bilang saja padaku aku pasti akan menunjukannya padamu dengan senang hati" Ujar Mei dengan suara yang sensual dan menggoda.

Wajah Naruto langsung menjadi merah mendengar pernyataan Mei tapi ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dari pikiran mesum yang hampir melintas di pikirannya dan langsung menanyai mereka berdua "Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini ? bukankah aku sudah memberi kalian uang untuk menyewa apartemen ? _Meskipun kalian sudah mencuri semua uangku_" Naruto bergumam kecil pada kata-kata terakhir sambil melihat dompet kataknya yang selalu terisi uang kini kempes dan layu bagaikan balon yang kehilangan udara hingga kempes, setiap kali Naruto melihat keadaan dompetnya itu membuat ia ingin menangis.

"Kami tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menyewa apartemen karena semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli pakaian kami dan juga mereka" ucap Konan sambil menunjuk Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt.

"Jadi… Kalian…"

"Benar Naruto-kun kita akan mulai sekarang tinggal disini" jawab Mei.

Tidakkkkkkk ! itulah ingin diucapkan Naruto tapi dihentikan karena bisa membangunkan seseorang tertentu yang jika ia melihat adegan ini dimana 1 pria dikelilingi 5 gadis yang cantik dan imut ditambah tubuh mereka yang seksi dan paras mereka yang cantik yang merupakan dambaan pria manapun pasti akan cemburu berat sampai mengeluarkan air mata darah dan lalu mulai memakinya dan mengeluarkan perkataan yang mengutuk pada orang tertentu (maksudnya Naruto).

"Ta-Tapi kamar ini sudah penuh dan tidak ada tempat lagi !" ujar Naruto, awalnya rencana Naruto hanya membiarkan Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt hanya tinggal di sini satu malam lalu keesokan harinya Naruto akan menempatkan mereka bersama dengan Mei dan Konan yang sudah menemukan apartemen dan tinggal (pikirnya).

"Kalau begitu simpanlah koleksi gundam dan robotmu di tempat lain" sambil menunjuk koleksi rakitan gundam dan robot yang penuh di sudut lemari yang khusus yang semuanya penuh dengan rakitan gundam dan robot.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka adalah koleksiku yang berharga kau tahu itu !"

"Tapi bukankah kau masih ada gulungan penyimpanan" ujar Konan sambil mengambil gulungan dari lemari.

"!"

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu Naruto apa kau ingin kita pergi dari sini sehingga kau bisa berbuat semaumu"

"Bu-bukan begitu, ta-tapi."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita akan tinggal denganmu" ucap Mei lalu mengeluarkan kata-kata manis namun sangat mengerikan di telinga Naruto "Apa ada masalah dengan itu Naruto-kun ?"

"Tidak"

Dan dengan itu Mei, Konan, Raynare, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt tinggal di rumah Naruto.

**( flash end ) **

"Jadi Naruto kau bisa beritahu kita siapa mereka ?" tanya ayah Hyoudoh

"ehh…ahhh…anu" Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka.

"Kami adalah pacarnya" ujar Konan dengan tenang sambil meminum teh dengan gaya yang elegan.

…

…

…

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening oleh perkataan Konan membuat Naruto besama Issei dan kedua orang tuanya ternganga sementara Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt menjadi memerah sedangkan Mei juga memerah tapi ia tidak menduga bahwa bahwa kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Konan, lalu.

"Keparat itu bisa-bisanya ia langsung mendapat 5 gadis sekaligus, sedangkan aku…" bisik Issei dengan kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan iri karena melihat orang yang didepannya sekarang adalah seorang yang telah seribu langkah di depannya untuk menjadi seorang raja harem sementara Issei yang sedang dalam kondisi yang entah mau dibilang marah, sedih, iri yang semuanya bercampur aduk orang tua Issei mulai menangis kebahagiaan.

Mereka mulai membicakan hal-hal yang entah bagaimana itu terlalu berlebihan seperti hubungan suami-istri serta ingin sekali melihat cucu mereka hal ini membuat Naruto entah harus mengatakan apa pada mereka karena itu sudah berlebihan. Tentu saja sudah selama setahun lebih Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Hyoudoh, mereka sudah mengangap Naruto sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri dan menyanyanginya dengan tulus seperti orang tua kandung Naruto, ketika Naruto bertanya mengapa mereka begitu menyanyanginya padahal ia bukannya anak kandung mereka lalu mereka menjawab 'Tidak peduli siapapun dirimu dan dari mana asalmu sampai kapanpun kau selalu kami anggap sebagai anak kami sendiri' sontak itu Naruto menangis kebahagiaan yang mendalam ia belum pernah merasa bahagia ini karena ia memilki keluarga setelah kakek dan nenek angkatnya meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu, terkadang Naruto merasa bersyukur bisa ada di dunia ini dan merasakan yang namanya kehangatan keluarga dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil mereka Otou-san dan Oka-san.

"Ahh…ya nanti kita bahas ini lagi sekarang aku harus pergi ke sekolah dulu, ayo Issei" Ujar Naruto buru-buru, Issei yang daritadi hanya membisikan kata-kata aneh yang bercampur kesedihan, iri, dan kemarahan langsung sadar dan melihat jam memang benar sudah waktunya mereka pergi sekolah kemudian Issei mengambil tasnya dan mulai bergegas menuju sekolah karena hampir terlambat diikuti Naruto di belakang sebelum itu Naruto melihat mereka "Kalian bantulah Oka-san" dengan itu Naruto pergi ke sekolah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah kita bisa melihat Issei dan Naruto sedang berjalan melalui jalur yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk pergi ke sekolah, ketika mereka di depan Sekolah Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menanyai Issei dengan pertanyaan yang tak terduga oleh Issei.

"Hei Issei"

"Apa ?"

"Apakah kau senang menjadi iblis ?"

"Hahh ?"

"Aku tanya apakah kau bahagia menjadi iblis ?"

"Tu-tunggu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba ?"

"Faktanya kau mati dari Raynare dan dihidupkan kembali menjadi iblis oleh Rias adalah kesalahanku dalam dan bukan itu saja juga masalah Asia temanmu itu adalah termasuk kesalahan ku juga."

Mendengar pernyaatan itu membuat Issei terdiam sejenak, ya pada awalnya ia merasa perasaan yang campur aduk ketika ia diberitahu bahwa bahwa ia menjadi iblis setelah mati di tangan pacar pertamanya Yuuma alias Raynare yang merupakan bawahan Naruto yang menghilangkan pikiran tentang Naruto untuk sementara waktu dan juga ia tidak bisa memafakan mereka apa yang mereka lalukan pada Asia waktu itu tapi kalau bukan ada Naruto ia pasti akan membunuh mereka ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah menghianati Issei dan lainnya meskipun Issei baru mengenal Naruto setahun lebih satu hal yang Issei tahu betul dari Naruto adalah ia tidak akan pernah menghianatinya dan juga kalau bukan karena ia menjadi iblis ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Rias, Akeno dan lainnya terutama Asia, dan juga kalau bukan ia menjadi iblis ia tidak akan pernah mengetahui tentang dunia supernatural dan masih banyak ada hal-hal yang ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia masih menjadi manusia.

"Kalau mau bilang jujur aku senang kok menjadi iblis" jawab Issei tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya "Lagian kau tahu kan akan menjadi mudah menjadi raja harem jika menjadi iblis"

"Yah kau benar" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lalu Naruto berlari melewati Issei "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu yang terlambat masuk sekolah harus memberikan sebagian makan siangnya"

"A-apa sialan kau Naruto !" Teriak Issei sambil berlari mengejar Naruto.

Dan hari ini mereka menikmati kehidupan yang normal Issei dan anggota Occult Research Club kecuali Naruto melakukan pekerjaan iblis di malam hari.

**(Keesokan Harinya)**

"Hah…hah…hah"

"Ayolah jangan berlari dengan pincang"

"Hah..hah aku akan menjadi raja harem, iblis juga membutuhkan stamina juga"

"berhentilah mengeluh, aku tidak akan memaafkan jika budakku adalah seseorang yang sangat lemah"

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik"

Disini kita melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari pagi dengan wanita yang mengikutinya sambil mengayunkan sepedanya mereka tidak lain adalah Issei dan Rias mereka sedang melakukan latihan pagi untuk melatih tubuh Issei yang jika dibilang masih sangat lemah tapi…

"Kenapa aku juga harus melakukan ini"

Di samping Issei ada orang lain yang ikut berlari orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto yang kayaknya tidak bersemangat alasannya ia dipaksa oleh Issei dengan alasan 'Jika kau latihan bersamaku aku akan lebih menyenangkan' tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah ia tidak ingin Naruto menikmati pagi yang indah bersama para bishoujonya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Naruto kita melakukan ini demi buchou."

"Tapi aku bukan budak iblisnya"

"Persetan dengan itu pokoknya kita harus berlari sampai ke taman"

Dengan itu kedua orang ini mulai berlari menuju taman.

Sesampainya mereka di taman Issei mulai latihan push up dengan menambah Rias yang duduk di atas Issei sebagai bebannya sementara Naruto hanya duduk di taman memandangi mereka setelah beberapa saat Issei rubuh karena sudah tidak kuat lagi, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil lalu ia melihat ada seseorang yang datang ke arah Issei.

"Issei-san, buchou !" teriak seorang gadis berpakaian biarawati yang tidak lain adalah Asia "Maaf aku terlambat" Tiba-tiba tanpa ada sandungan di depannya Asia langsung jatuh Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu langsung keringat jatuh.

Setelah itu

"Ini akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang" pikir Naruto yang berada di depan rumah sambil melihat beberapa barang-barang seperti seseorang yang baru pindah rumah tentu saja Asia akan menjadi penghuni baru kediaman Hyoudoh atas saran Rias dan di luar dugaan juga orang tua Issei sangat menerima Asia seketika itu Naruto keringat turun entah harus bagaimana mengatannya karena apa yang dilihatnya adalah adegan mengharukan dari sinetron yang terjadi tepat depan matanya sendiri ! hal ini membuat Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat orang tua angkatnya yaitu ayah dan ibu Issei yang menangis mereka telah menjadi-jadi dan begitulah Asia sekarang akan tinggal bersama dengan Issei dan Naruto dan untuk tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidurlah bersama mereka" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk para malaikat jatuh yang sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak.

"A-apakah tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Asia ragu-ragu termasuk Issei dan Rias yang juga ragu-ragu terhadap para malaikat jatuh itu.

"Tidak apa-apa mereka berbeda sekarang jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

Issei dan Rias tampaknya masih ragu-ragu namun tampaknya Asia langsung percaya sungguh gadis yang Suci dan hari ini juga Asia masuk dari akedemi Kuoh dengan status siswa pindahan dari luar negri jika kalian bertanya tentang dari Negara mana Asia berasal, ia berasal dari Italy.

Kemudian Malam hari

Naruto yang datang bersama Issei di sebuah apartemen untuk membantu pekerjaan iblisnya Issei alasannya Naruto sedikit kasihan dengan Issei yang sampai sekarang belum mendapat kontrak dengan manusia manapun jadi untuk kali ini Naruto meminta Rias untuk membantu Issei kali ini saja awalnya Rias menolaknya karena Naruto adalah manusia tapi memohon padanya bahwa mungkin ia bisa membantunya untuk mendapat kontrak, Rias berfikir sejenak lalu mengijinkannya tapi hanya kali ini saja tentu saja setengahnya benar bahwa ia ingin membantu Issei dan setengahnya lagi ia ingin tahu apa sih pekerjaan iblis ketika seseorang manusia memanggil mereka.

Ketika itu Naruto melihat pintu apartemen itu Naruto merasa bahwa yang memanggil mereka adalah seorang wanita tapi pemikiran itu dihancurkan ketika mendengar suara pemilik kamar ini.

"Aku akan datang-Nyo" terdengar sebuah suara serak seperti seorang pria dari dalam kamar yang mereka berdiri.

Naruto mengorek-ngorek telinganya berharap apa yang didengarnya itu salah sementara Issei mulai merasa perasaan yang tidak enak setelah mendengar seorang pria berbicara dengan akhiran nyo

Saat pintu dibuka Issei dan Naruto menjadi terdiam dan shock apa yang dilihat mereka .Lengannya atas yang tebal seperti pohon, dan dada megah yang akan merobek kostum gaibnya karena memiliki ukuran yang salah. Dari rok dengan embel-embel, kakinya yang lebih tebal dari pinggul wanita ini ditunjukkan. Dan dia memiliki kucing telinga di kepalanya ...!

Jika kalian ingin gambaran yang lebih sederhana ini adalah seorang pria macho yang memakai kostum karakter anime 'Magical Girl, Mil Kiss Viral 7 Alternative' dengan lengkap !

"Selamat datang-nyo, Namaku adalah Miru-tan, nyo !" ucap he/she (?) sambil membuat pose yang imut tapi di mata Ise dan Naruto itu adalah 'Mengerikan' tentu saja pria manapun yang melihat dia pasti itulah yang terlintas di pikiran mereka paling pertama, melihat orang itu membuat Naruto dan Ise ingin muntah dan ingin cepat pergi dari sini, meskipun begitu Issei tidak ingin mengecewakan Rias jadi ia tetap bertahan layaknya lelaki sejati.

"Um apa kau yang memanggil iblis dari keluarga Gremony ?" Tanya Issei yang masih ketakutan bercampur ngeri.

Miru-tan melangkah maju lalu setiap ia melangkah Issei dan Naruto bisa merakan getaran kekuatannya sungguh ketuatan otot yang mengerikan.

"Itu benar-nyo, karena aku ada permintaan-nyo !" lalu dia mulai memohon pada Issei seperti seorang gadis tapi Issei menjadi takut dan melangkah mundur "Aku ingin melakukan kontrak denganmu, jadi aku bisa menjadi Magical Girl-nyo !"

Setelah mendengar permintaan Miru-tan

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Issei"

"Tunggul dulu Naruto !" menghentikan Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada Naruto lalu mulai berbisik pada Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan monster itu"

"Yang dia panggil itu kamu bukan aku jadi aku tidak ada urusan disini"

"Tapi kau yang bilang sendiri akan membantuku"

"Yah…itu…" setelah beberapa saat berpikir "Hah…Baiklah untuk kali ini aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih kau yang terbaik" Ucap Issei dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan syukur.

Dengan itu Naruto membantu Issei dalam pekerjaannya tapi setelah selesai pekerjaan itu Naruto mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Miru-tan saat ia tidur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari kemudian

Asia, Issei dan, Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Issei mengusap matanya karena ia tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Issei itu hanya bisa mendesah tentu saja kemarin malam Issei hampir saja menikmati tubuh Rias tapi itu dihentikan oleh lingkaran sihir yang muncul di kamarnya dan menunjukan seseorang berpakaian maid yang ternyata itu adalah Grayfia kepala maid dari keluarga Gremony dan budak dari Sirzech lalu memberikan perkenalan singkat pada Issei dan mulai menesehati Rias tentang perbuatannya itu meskipun begitu Rias tampaknya tidak senang atas apa yang Grayfia katakan tapi ia akhirnya mengikuti saran Grayfia lalu mulai memakai seragamnya kembali tapi sebelum ia pergi Rias memberi ciuman dipipi yang membuat Ise sangat senang. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari Naruto mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu dengan menghilangkan hawa kehadirannya tentu saja ia mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Dia pasti sangat menderita atas kejadian itu karena gagal melakukannya dengan Rias." Pikir Naruto. Fakta setelah peristiwa itu Issei tidak bisa tidur dan bahkan ia mulai bermasturbasi! Semalaman suntuk! Issei harus memuaskan dirinya karena ia mempunyai begitu banyak nafsu birahi dalam tubuhnya! Karena itulah ia sangat lelah mulai dari pagi! Bahkan karena itu pula Naruto juga tidak bisa tidur akibat mendengar suara Issei yang mengalami masturbasi tapi karena ia adalah ninja dan sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan kurang tidur waktu ia masih di konoha jadi Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Asia bertanya dengan khawatir. Issei merasa ia mengetahui seberapa kotor dirinya sebetulnya saat ia ditatap oleh mata yang lugu seperti mata Asia! Bahkan Naruto pun merasa bersalah saat ia menipu Asia tentang kejadian semalam dengan mengatakan bahwa 'Issei tidak melakukan latihan pagi makanya ia tampak lesu' karena sebelum berangkat sekolah Asia bertanya pada dia tentang kondisi Issei meskipun itu adalah alasan yang konyol bahwa siapun akan sadar bahwa itu adalah adalah kebohongan tapi Asia mempercayainya ! melihat mata lugu yang suci dari Asia membuat Naruto sangat bersalah.

"Naruto bilang bahwa kamu tidak melaksanakan latihan pagi ini, jadi aku pikir bahwa badanmu sedang sakit."

Asia kelihatan sangat khwatir. Tapi Naruto tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar saat hendak mau berangkat ke sekolah Issei memberi tahu pada Naruto bahwa Latihan pagi ini dibatalkan. Pagi-pagi sekali ia menerima telepon dari Buchou. Dia berkata "Bisakah kita membatalkannya untuk hari ini ?" yah Naruto juga Issei tidak bisa melakukan latihan dengan Buchou dalam keadaan seperti ini ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah...

"Oh ya Naruto-san"

"Ada apa Asia-chan ?"

"Apa kau tahu kemana Raynare-san dan lainnya tadi pagi ?" Tanya Asia ingin tahu sementara Issei juga ingin tahu karena 2 hari yang lalu para malaikat jatuh yang tinggal di rumah Issei mulai tidak ada dari pagi dan ketika malam hari mereka kembali ke rumah tapi dengan wajah yang lelah khususnya Raynare, Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang paling lelah.

"Ah… mereka sedang pergi untuk berlatih"

"berlatih ?" ulang Issei.

"Yah khusus nya Raynare-chan, Kalawarner-chan, dan Mittelt-chan mereka mengangap diri mereka terlalu lemah dengan mengatakan 'Jika kita terus begini maka kita tidak bisa melingdungi Naruto-sama' dengan mengatakan itu mereka meminta Mei-chan dan Konan-chan untuk melatih mereka jadi mereka memulai latihan mereka dari pagi hari sampai malam baru mereka pulang jika kalian ingin tahu kemana mereka pergi, aku juga tidak tahu karena mereka memakai sihir teleportasi ketika mereka pergi jadi aku yakin mereka berlatih di tempat yang jauh."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi membuat Issei dan Asia menganguk paham lalu Naruto mulai melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi dengan tidak adanya mereka sepanjang siang ini aku bisa leluasa menikmati Ramen ku" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar yang membuat Issei keringat turun, tapi semejak para malaikat jatuh yang seksi itu tinggal dengan mereka Naruto hampi-hampir tidak bisa menyentuh ramen kerena mereka mengangap bahwa itu tidak baik untuk tubuh jika terus-menerus makan akibatnya hampir seluruh persediaan ramen di rumah disingkirkan jika Naruto mau ia bisa saja mengambilnya di sekolah atau di gudang senjatan rahasianya tapi ia menjadi berhati-hati jika mereka tahu mereka pasti akan menyingkirkannya.

Ketika mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor tiba-tiba…

"Iseeeeeee!"

Matsuda berlari ke arah Issei dengan wajah yang sangat kesal. Naruto yang melihat expresi Matsuda itu bisa menebak ia marah karena itu!? Jika tebakan Naruto benar Motohama juga pasti…

"Matiiii!"

Motohama berlari ke arahku dari arah yang berlawanan. "Sudah kuduga" batin Naruto mereka berdua mencoba melakukan lariat kepada Issei ! sementara Issei tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana karena kami sedang berada di koridor.

*BANG*

Lariat mereka berdua mengenai lehernya Issei "Itu pasti menyakitkan bagi Issei" batin Naruto "tapi serangan mereka itu sangat sempurna meskipun itu hanya kebetulan, mungkin jika mereka berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh mereka mungkin bisa menyamai raikage ke-4 dan Bee" lalu Issei mulai terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi leherku.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Matsuda berteriak kepada Issei.

"Ise! Dasar bangsat!" Motohama memegang kerahnya dan memandangi Ise dengan mata seorang pembunuh.

"Mereka pasti sangat marah" pikir Naruto sambil melihat keadaan mereka

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Issei berpura-berpura tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka maksud, tapi itu tidak meredakan kekesalan mereka terhadapnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Fuck! Apa-apaan itu tadi!? Dia kelihatan seperti seseorang dari manga bela diri! dan kenapa dia memakai pakaian gothic lolita !? Apakah itu senjata jenis baru!?"

Matsuda mengeluh kepada Issei. Sepertinya mereka berdua bertemu dengannya kemarin. Kelihatannya dampak yang disebabkan "Mil-tan" terlalu banyak untuk mereka. Tapi mereka juga bodoh mau saja ditipu oleh Ise karena kemarin mereka memohon pada Ise agar mengenalkan gadis kenalannya pada mereka alasannya mereka sangat cemburu karena Issei dikelilingin oleh perempuan yang merupakan Madonna di sekolah dan ketika Ise memberi mereka nomor telepon seorang gadis kenalannya mereka sangat berterima kasih dan langsung pergi dengan senang setelah mereka menjauh Naruto bebisik pada Issei 'apakah tidak apa-apa kau memberikan nomor Mil-tan pada mereka ?'

'yah mau bagaimana lagi cuman itu satu-satu nya gadis yang aku tahu'

'Tapi dia itu monster ! seseorang yang salah dalam kelahirannya baik dari kelamin dan bentuk tubuhnya ! dan bagaimana sih kau bilang dia seorang gadis !?'

'Yah mungkin saja temannya adalah perempuan asli karena tadi dia bilang dia akan membawa temannya' Naruto hanya menganguk mungkin apa yang dikatakan Ise ada benarnya juga.

Tapi hari ini, semua itu menjadi menjadi mimpi buruk ketika Matsuda mengatakannya sambil ber getar seluruh tubuhnya semacam orang yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Bukan hanya itu! Dia juga membawa beberapa temannya! Dia membuat semacam pertemuan! Ada beberapa lusin orang yang kelihatan mirip seperti Mil-tan! Aku sangat takut! Aku kira aku akan mati!"

Holy shit! Ada lebih banyak orang seperti mereka...? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ise dan Naruto merinding. Di manakah para "Mil-tan" itu diproduksi? Ya, Sudah jelas baik Naruto maupun Ise tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka...

"Mereka terus mengoceh tentang dunia sihir!? Apa itu "World of Magic Serabenia"!? Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal seperti itu!" Matsuda melanjutkan keluhannya kepada Ise sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Ise dengan kasar.

"Dalam kasusku, mereka mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mengalahkan "Makhluk Kegelapan" jika aku bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka... Kelihatannya kamu bisa membunuh mereka dengan menggunakan garam dari laut para orang-orang mati dan bunga yang hanya tumbuh pada malam hari bernama "Bunga Bulan Senja" sehingga kamu bisa mencampur keduanya untuk membuat peralatan spesial dengan membakarnya dan kemudian membuatnya menjadi bubuk... Tidak peduli bagaimana kamu memikirkannya, sebuah pukulan dari Mil-tan sudah cukup untuk membunuh segala macam makhluk hidup di dunia ini..."

Motohama mengatakan itu kepadaku sambil menundukkan kepala. Be- begitukah. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melewati neraka.

"Selamat. Sekarang kau bisa mengalahkan "Makhluk Kegelapan" jika kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Setelah Issei mengatakan itu, Matsuda dan Motohama memberikan Issei penghancur otak ganda.

Setelah kelas selasai Kiba, Naruto, Ise, dan Asia sedang berjalan menuju ruang klub sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbicara tentang Rias yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu, Kiba meraskan sesuatu.

"... Bagiku menyadari kehadiran ini, hanya ketika aku datang ke sini ..."

Kiba membuat wajah serius dengan memiliki mata yang tajam sementara Naruto ia masih santai seperti biasa tapi tatapan matanya sedikit tajam kehadiran ini dan aura yang dipancarkan di dalam ruangan itu. Lalu Ise membuka pintu tanpa kekhawatiran. Di dalam ruangan itu Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Maid berambut perak Grayfia-san! Dia tampak dingin seperti kemarin. Buchou memiliki wajah yang sangat terganggu. Akeno-san tersenyum seperti biasa tapi kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dia serius. Koneko-chan sedang duduk di kursi di sudut diam-diam. Dia tampak seperti dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang lain. Ruangan itu mati sunyi, tidak ada yang berbicara satu kata pun. Kiba dengan tenang mengatakan "Ini buruk", di belakangku. mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruangan tapi itu bukan jenis suasana di mana kami bisa berbicara dengan mereka. Itulah betapa tegangnya ruangan ini. Asia juga merasa tidak nyaman sehingga dia memegang bajuku dengan wajah cemas. Lalu Ise menepuk kepalanya untuk menghiburnya sementara Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli tentang aura dalam ruangan ini ia langsung pergi ke lemari untuk mengambil ramen instannya dan mulai memanaskannya dengan termos yang ia bawa. Buchou berbicara setelah melihat semua orang.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah ada di sini. Sebelum kita memulai aktivitas klub, ada sesuatu yang harus aku memberitahukan kepada kalian semua."

"Ojou-sama, kau ingin aku untuk menjelaskan situasi?" Rias menolak tawaran Grayfia-san dengan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ..."

Pada saat yang sama Rias berbicara, lingkaran sihir di lantai bersinar "... Phenex" ucap Kiba pelan kepada Issei yang ada di dekatanya karena melihat wajah Issei yang bingun dan bertanya-tanya, Naruto yang berada di sudut ruangan juga melihat lingkaran sihir itu sama sekali tidak peduli lalu kembali membaca buku novel yang berwarna orange sambil menunggu ramennya panas. Lalu Cahaya bersinar melalui ruangan dan seseorang muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

*SPARK*

Ada api yang datang dari lingkaran ajaib yang memancar sepanjang seluruh ruangan. Ada bayangan seorang pria di belakang api. Ketika ia menyebarkan lengannya ke samping, api menghilang.

"Fuu. Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke dunia manusia. "

Orang yang muncul adalah seorang pria dalam setelan merah. Dia mengenakan jas santai sehingga itu tidak punya dasi dan kemejanya dibuka sampai dadanya. Dia tampak seperti dia di awal 20-an. Dia tampan tapi dia tampak lebih dari jenis bad boy. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. Dia tampak seperti gigolo. Atau apakah ia seorang gigolo-iblis? wajahnya seperti jenis kesal. Jika Kiba adalah tipe lembut, maka pria ini adalah tipe liar. Orang itu memandang sekeliling ruangan, dan kemudian mencibir setelah menemukan Buchou.

"Rias sayangku. Aku datang untuk membawamu. "

Rias menatapnya dengan matanya setengah tertutup. Dia tidak tampak seperti dia menyambut orang ini. Tapi orang itu tampaknya tidak peduli dan mendekati Buchou.

"Lalu Rias. Mari kita pergi dan melihat ruang upacara. Tanggal upacara diputuskan sehingga kita perlu memeriksanya sebelum itu. "

"... Lepaskan aku, Raiser."

Rias mengenyahkan tangan orang itu dan berkata dengan suara yang dalam dan serius. Wow. Dia terdengar sangat menakutkan ... Dia benar-benar marah! Orang yang disebut Raiser menyeringai dan tampaknya tidak peduli tentang fakta Rias mengenyahkan tangannya. Man, gerakan kecil itu terus membuatku tergerak. Lalu Issei mulai bicara karena ia mulai merasa kesal.

"Oi, Anda. Anda bersikap kasar pada Buchou. Apakah Anda pikir itu dapat diterima? " Raiser yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Issei seperti sampah. Hal ini membuat Ise jengkel bahkan lebih dari itu!

"Hah? Siapa kau? " tanya Raiser dengan nada yang arogan tapi memiliki rasa kebencian pada Ise.

"Aku budak iblis Rias Gremory-sama! Aku adalah "Pion", Hyoudou Issei." ucap Ise tanpa terimidasi oleh dia.

"Hmmmm. Ah, oke."

SLIP

Issei terselip setelah ia membuat reaksi menunjukkan ia tidak peduli tentang hal itu

"Maksudku, siapa sih kau?"

Raiser tampak agak terkejut oleh pertanyaannya. "Ara? ... Rias, kau belum menyebutkanku pada budakmu? Maksudku, apakah ada orang-orang yang tidak mengenalku? Seorang iblis Reankarnasi? Meski begitu."

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka karena itu tidak perlu."

"Ararara. Keras seperti ... "

Orang itu mulai tertawa. Kemudian Grayfia-san masuk

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Ya ... ya."

"Orang ini adalah Raiser Phenex-sama. Dia darah iblis murni kelas tinggi, dan putra ketiga dari keluarga Phenex. "

Grayfia menjelaskan kepadanya tentang orang ini. Jadi ada hal-hal yang mirip dengan itu diantara iblis.

Tapi Ise mulai bertanya-tanya tentang berhubungan Raiser dengan Buchou? Seorang teman? Apakah dia beberapa teman masa lalunya? Tapi Grayfia memberitahunya sesuatau yang jauh melampaui prediksinya.

"Dan dia adalah suami dari pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Gremory."

Su ...? Su... suami ...? Pewaris berikutnya dia berbicara tentang Buchou kan ...?

"Dia bertunangan dengan Rias ojou-sama."

"Appppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Issei menjerit karena kebenaran yang ekstrim. Orang ini adalah tunangan Rias buchou.

"Ah…Ramennya sudah jadi" Naruto langsung menikmati makanannya, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan yang memanas di dalam ruangan ini dan pergi ke dunianya sendiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Teh yang dibuat oleh " Ratu " Rias memang hebat." memuji Raiser dengan senyum

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum seperti biasa

Lalu Raiser mulai mempermainkan Rambut Rias yang duduk disampingnya dengan jari-jarinya, Rias yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung berdiri dan mengatakan penolakan untuk menikahi Raizer.

Raizer yang mendengar penolakkan Rias hanya bisa senyum dan mengatakan kesombangan Rias tidak akan bertahan lama. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Rias juga membalas perkataan Raizer. Obrolan itu akhirnya semakin memanas ketika Raizer memutuskan mengancam membakar semua pesuruh Rias. Seakan tidak menerima Rias mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menatap marah Raizer.

Namun aksi mereka terhenti akibat gangguan Grayfia

"jika begini terus, aku sudah mendapat perintah dari Tuan, jika keinginan nyonya sungguh kuat. Maka aku diberitahu agar memulai rating Game ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini untuk selamanya."

"rating Game kayak pernah dengar" Ujar Issei.

"hampir sama dengan permainan catur, dimana Kepala pemimpin atau Raja yang menyuruh para pesuruhnya untuk bertarung. Kita telah diberikan kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan catur." Ujar Kiba menjelaskan permainan Rating Game kepad Issei.

Dengan percaya diri setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba, Raizer kemudian melirik Rias "aku telah berpengalaman dalam bermain Game itu beberapa kali, dan sudah memenangkan Game banyak. Tidak hanya kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi kau juga tidak mempunyai bagian yang dibutuhkan dalam Game. " Ujar Raizer seraya melirik Akeno hingga Issei yang sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang. "apakah Cuma ini Pesuruhmu?"

"bagaimana jika iya?"

"hahaha" dengan tawa arogannya, Raizer kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, dan dari jentikkan jari itu, dengan cepat dari belakang Grayfia muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar dan kemudian menghilang. Menyisakan lima belas wanita dari segala umur dan bentuk tubuh. Ada yang Ksatria dan penyihir, Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan gaun Cina! Ada dua gadis yang memiliki telinga binatang! Ada dua gadis yang tampaknya kembar! Juga seorang gadis loli! Ada dua gadis yang lebih tua dengan kurva bagus juga! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan kimono yang tampak seperti "Yamato Nadeshiko"! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan gaun yang tampak seperti seorang putri Eropa! Seorang wanita yang memegang pedang di punggungnya! Ada juga seorang gadis mengenakan pakaian seorang penari! Ada satu memakai masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya! Mereka semua bijous atau bishoujous!?

"dengan kata lain, aku memiliki set yang lengkap"

Dan dengan cepat, Issei mengeluarkan isi hatinya dengan cepat dan mengatai Raizer yang memiliki belasan gadis cantik. Dan tentu saja Raizer kembali memanasi Issei dengan melakukan aksi cukup bejat dihadapan Issei yang menangis. Lalu…

"Ah…memakan Ramen di cuaca secerah ini sungguh yang terbaik" semua mata langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang ada di sudut ruangan yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat bahagia setelah memakan ramennya tanpa ganguan.

"Ara ? kenapa dengan tatapan kalian itu seolah-olah baru saja melihat hantu ?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat tatapan mereka yang terkejut karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya adapun Grayfia masih menunjukan sikap tenangnya tapi Naruto bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya bahwa ia juga sedikit terkejut. Kemudian tatapan Naruto menuju Raiser dan 15 gadis yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kalian ini… Siapa ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu termasuk Grayfia mempunyai satu pikiran dalam kepala mereka "Apa dia bodoh ?" tentu saja ia telah berada di ruangan ini dari awal bersama dengan lainnya tapi ia tidak mendengarkan apapun ! kemudian Naruto mulai terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan dirinya karena etika yang ia belajar dari Kakashi-sensei dulu "Sebelum itu Namaku Senju Naruto salam kenal."

Lalu Raiser mulai memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto dengan Arogan dan menatap Naruto adalah sekumpulan sampah tapi…

'Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

Dia tertidur, ia mengabaikannya, hal ini membuat Raiser menjadi marah karena selama ini ia belum pernah diabaikan apalagi orang rendahan seperti Naruto disatu sisi para anggota Occult Research Club (kecuali Koneko yang masih memasang wajah seperti biasa) berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Uh…aku ketiduran lagi ya" ucap Naruto yang mulai terbangun " Maaf beberapa hari terakhir ini aku kurang tidur, Uhmm… siapa namamu lagi ?"

Hal ini membuat Raiser makin marah tapi ia segera kembali tenang alasannya adalah kebanggaannya dan gelar bangsawanannya tentu saja akan sangat memalukan jika seorang bangsawan seperti dia terpancing marah pada rendahan seperti Naruto.

Kemudian Grayfia mulai menjelaskan pada Naruto tentang Raiser, setelah mendengar dari Grayfia, Naruto mengangu paham "Jadi dia adalah tunangan Rias." batin Naruto.

Lalu Raiser mulai berbicara dengan Rias dengan nada yang arogan dan seolah-olah bahwa ia yang akan menang seperti 'menyerah sajalah kita sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya' atau 'Maka pertandingan ini bahan tertawaan. Hanya "Ratu" mu, "Pendeta halilintar" yang setara dengan budak-Ku' seakan-akan ia merendahkan semua budak Rias dan juga Naruto.

"Hei brengsek! aku hanya akan mengalahkan omong kosong yang keluar dari mu dengan "Boosted Gear"ku!" Issei yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung berbicara seperti itu sambil memanggil Boosted Gearnya.

"Kita tidak perlu memiliki pertandingan! Aku hanya akan mengalahkanmu semua, di sini, sekarang! "

[BOOST!]

Issei yang penuh dengan energy pergi menyerang Raiser tetapi Raiser hanya membuat desahan.

"Mira. Lakukan."

"Ya, Raiser-sama."

Raiser memerintahkan budak-Nya. Dia kecil seperti Koneko-chan. Dia memiliki tongkat seniman bela diri dan membuat sikapnya setelah mengayunkan tongkat di sekitar. Issei mersasa bahwa ia tidak bertarung dengan seorang gadis kecil "jadi jika aku mengetuk tongkat menjauh dia akan mundur" pikir Issei, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan seolah-olah tubuhnya mengambang dan merasa tangan seseorang di perutnya.

Tepat sebelum tongkat Mira mengenai perut Issei Naruto tiba-tiba berada di tengah mereka berduah dan dengan cepat mendorong Issei dengan tangan kanannya di perut Issei dan tangan kirinya menyentuh kaki Mira.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini menjadi terkejut termasuk Grayfia meskipun sikapnya tetap sama dengan kecepatan Naruto yang bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahkan Kiba dan budak Kuda Raiser pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa "Dia benar-benar cepat" pikir Kiba dan mungkin para "kuda" Raiser.

"Asia-san"

"Y-ya"

"sembuhkan lah Issei di bagian perutnya ia sedikit terkena serangan itu."

"Ba-baik"

Asia datang ke samping Ise dan dia meletakkan tangannya di perutnya. Lalu ada cahaya hijau di sekitar tubuh Ise.

"Dia pasti merasa frustasi karena ia lemah" batin Naruto.

Sementara Naruto sedang asia merawat Issei, Rias telah bertekat bahwa ia akan mengalahkan Raiser dan berkata pada Raiser bahwa ia akan mengalahkannya hal ini membuat Raiser tertawa dengan sombong "Hahahahaha aku akan menunggu pertandingan terbaik dari mu dan budak mu itu" sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Apakah anda bodoh Yakitori-san ?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa katamu !" ucap Raiser yang sepertinya sudah kesal dengan Naruto apalagi dia dipanggil Yakitori oleh orang rendahan.

"Aku bilang apa kau bodoh, aku bukanlah budaknya Rias Yakitori-san."

Seakan kesabarannya sudah habis. Raizer kemudian dengan arogannya kembali bicara pada Rias mengenai pertunangan dan pertandingan mereka. dan dengan wajah asam, Raizer kemudian pergi dengan lingkaran sihir yang sama, diikuti gadis gadisnya.

"Hah…si Yakitori itu" orang yang memecahkan keheningan itu adalah Naruto yang membuat desahan panjang "Kesombongannya akan menjatuhkannya suatu hari nanti"

"Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Rias

"Entalah" Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ara, ara kemana kau akan pergi Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Akeno dengan senyum yang seperti biasa.

"Pergi kerja sambilanku, mau kemana lagi. Bos ku itu sering marah-marah jika aku terlambat." Lalu Naruto melirik Grayfia "aku ingin tahu apa yang Sirzech lakukan jika sampai pada scenario terburuk" dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang dia maksud sampai scenario terburuk ?" tanya Rias.

"Entahlah Rias Ojou-sama saya juga tidak tahu." Jawab Grayfia meskipun begitu ia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto tadi, lalu Grayfia memberitahu bahwa pertandingan akan diadakan 10 hari lagi dan menyarankan agar Rias dan para budaknya pergi berlatih.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ketika Naruto berjalan di koridor ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sona ?"

Keindahan kacamata Sona menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tenang "Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan mu saja."

"Bicara ?"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan tunangan Rias ?"

"Ya"

"Bagaimana menurutmu"

"Dia Yakitori sejati"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto membuat Sona sedikit tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tidak tidak, aku baru pertama kali ini mendengar ada seseorang sepertimu yang bukan keluarga bangsawan iblis berani menyebut seorang bangsawan seperti Raiser Yakitori."

"Haha… benarkah"

"Ya…lagian di tempat ini adalah aku pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu"

"Benar"

"Tapi waktu itu kau benar-benar tersesat untuk mencari toilet"

"oh ayolah jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian itu lagi" ucap Naruto sambil memerah.

"Dia benar-benar lucu ketika ia malu" Batin Sona.

"oh…ma-maaf tapi aku harus pergi kerja sambilan sampai jumpa Sona kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi seperti ini."

"yah aku mengharapkannya Naruto-kun."

Dengan ucapan itu Naruto langusng pergi menuju tempat kerjanya

"Aku harap aku bisa bersama denganmu selamanya Naruto" bisik Sona dengan senyum sambil melihat Naruto pergi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Di bagian dalam taman terdapat seekor makhluk berbulu orange bermata merah sedang berjalan menyelusuri bagian taman sepertinya makhluk itu mencari seseorang.

"Aku tahu dia berada di kota ini aku bisa merasakannya"

Lalu ia mulai memanjat pohon sampai pada cabang tertinggi.

"Aku akan menemukanmu dan pada saat itu terjadi aku akan menendang bokongmu, Naruto…"

**Halo guys aku minta maaf karena aku updatenya lama.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini yah memang sedikit banyak kata-katanya kuambil dari Novel aku minta maaf lagi jika ada kesalahan kata di atas, ku harap kalian menikmati cerita ini.**

**Kau tahu aku sedang berfikir akan memberi Naruto Sacred Gear dan nama sacred gearnya adalah (Imperial Dragon Land) kemampuannya adalah menyalin kemampuan sacred gear apapun entah itu longinus atau bukan jika itu bertipe naga atau memiliki sifat naga maka sacred gear ini akan menyalin kemampuannya maupun bentuknya dan untuk balance breaker aku membuatnya sedikit unik namanya (Hyper Spirit breaker) akan ada 4 bentuk (Digimon) dan disusun dalam formasi mata angin.**

**Utara = Imperialdramon**

**Timur = Omegamon**

**Selatan = Kaisergreymon **

**Barat = Magnamon**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian ? yah memang bentuknya aku mengambilnya dari digimon, dan bukan berarti Naruto tidak memiliki balance breaker ia masih memiliki balance breaker meskipun kemunculannya akan lama dalam cerita ini dan untuk bentuk balance breaker aku juga akan memiliki bentuk seperti digimon.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang ini ? jika memiliki ide yang lain tentang kemampuan sacred gear untuk Naruto, katakan saja karena dalam cerita ini sacred gear Naruto akan bangkit setelah insiden Raiser, dan jangan lupa untuk terus meriview cerita ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. **


End file.
